fingiendo otra vida, fingiendo que no te amo
by miel-tonks
Summary: AU. ¿que pasaría si Harry y Ginny viajan a un universo donde todos sus seres queridos  vivos y muertos  son muggles? tendrán que aprender a sobrevivir llevando otra vida, donde se supone que no se aman, con recuerdos que no son suyos.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada y como toda autora respetable –si como no-los personages, pasgaes… en fin; toda la historia en general pertenece a JK**

Harry Potter: salvador del mundo mágico, ex poseedor de las reliquias de la muerte, el niño que vivió, el elegido, el que venció y en algún tiempo el indeseable numero uno. Pero en general para la comunidad mágica un heroe, chico prometedor de conplextura delgada, marcado por una rara cicatriz en forma de rayo ubicada en su frente, con gran futuro como auror y una prometedora vida llena de logros; en general ese era Harry Potter.

Pero para ella era solo "su Harry" un chico de salvaje pelo negro alborotado y ojos tan verdes y profundos que con solo una mirada se podía sentir amada, entendida y completa. Un chico divertido, pero en cierto grado egoísta y un poco sarcástico, lleno de vida y vitalidad que a veces lo sorprendia. El amor de su vida, dueño de su corazón y pensamientos, al único que seria capaz de esperar mil años con la misma fe y esperanza de volver a escuchar de sus labios un "te amo". Capaz de seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario. Simplemente Harry se había convertido en su aire y vida.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla después de lanzar un frustrante suspiro al aire. Hacia poco tiempo que había acabado su entrenamiento matutino de quidditch, entrenamiento que había resultado agobiante y extenuaste que como muchas veces le había dejado con hambre como para devorar un hipogrifo entero.

Una parte de ella le exigía que corriera rápidamente a la cocina de su apartamento de soltera donde solo encontraría sopa fría, y otra parte de ella (tal vez la mas sensata) la animaba a tomar polvos flu de el bonito trasto que tenia arriba de la chimenea e ir al ministerio de magia a invitar a su Harry a almorzar, pero era tanta la atonía que le resultaba imposible hacer tanto esfuerzo físico.

Y suspirando nuevamente se paro (no con pesadez) del asiento y camino hacia el frigorifico admirando las ventajas de tener como compañera de apartamento a una hija de muggles. Y abriéndolo con pesadez busco con la mirada algo comestible, solo para encontrarse con la decepcionante visión de algo verde, liquido que parecía despedir un olor nauseabundo. "seria bueno ir de compras" se dijo mentalmente. Y caminando con un pocos mas de lucidez fue hacia la chimenea

-Ni modo Harry, me tendrás que acompañar a almorzar-dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba polvos flu del trasto y con agilidad los aventaba a las llamas haciendo que de pronto tomaran un color verdoso

-ministerio de magia-dijo la pelirroja sintiendo como poco a poco era absorvida por las llamas.

La chica cayó de rodillas, y lo primero que diviso fue su propio reflejo algo despeinado en los relucientes pisos blancos de mármol. Y parándose con agilidad diviso al pequeño hombre que se encargaba de la seguridad en el ministerio; así que sin más camino hacia el hombrecillo con signos de calbicie que al verla le lanzo una mirada despectiva.

-¿Nombre?-dijo, ella sonrió. 

-Todos los días vengo Erny, no puede ser que me sigas preguntando lo mismo-el ni siquiera la vio 

-¿Nombre?-Repitió tajante, la chica suspiro. 

-Ginebra Molly Weasley-el hombrecillo asintió y le alargo la mano. 

-Su varita por favor- la chica consiente se la dio y después de meterla a esa extraña maquina, salio un papelito que el hombrecillo ya ni se limito a observar y guardo en un archivero. 

-Aquí tienes-y la chica sin esperar indicaciones se dirigió al segundo piso; el departamento de seguridad mágica.

Cuando el ascensor llego a su destino ella salio rápidamente y camino hacia la parte del piso que estaba destinado a ser el cuartel de aurores, saludando a aquellos que se encontraban en su camino con un sencillo gesto de cabeza, hasta que llego a su meta; una serie de oficinas, todas custodiadas por una agradable secretaria que al verla acercarse le sonrió. 

-Buenos días querida, el señor Potter esta adentro, ¿le aviso que ha llegado?-ella hizo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia y sin mas se encamino hacia la tercera puerta que toco levemente, solo por si acaso.

Y al escuchar un "adelante" la chica abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena algo lastimera, ya que Harry se encontraba sentado en su escritorio rodeado de filas y filas de papeles a su alrededor; el, que había levantado la vista para ver quien entraba le sonrió como solo lo hacia con ella y ella de verdad que sintió lastima por el porque ya no habia misiones como en el principio, ahora lo normal era sentarse a acomodar papeles y archivarlos… es mas hace mas de un mes que no se detectaba ninguna misión orden roja (como se les asignaba a las mas peligrosas que solo eran hechas por los aurores mas experimentados y buenas, en este caso, claro esta que Harry era uno de ellos) sabia que Harry ya estaba un poco frustrado y lo entendía porque aunque su trabajo como cazadora de las arpías era grandioso nada podía compararse a la adrenalina y la satisfacción de hacer el bien que era capaz de sentir un auror….

Harry se paro y se acerco a ella rápidamente para abrazarla y sentirla contra si Ella sonriendo se aferro a el y por un momento nadie dijo nada hasta que el un poco retinente la separo y le beso la coronilla mirándola con adoración, la amaba y no podía negarlo, amaba a esa menuda chica tozuda y vengativa como jamas creyó poder hacerlo. Ginny era su razón, lo mejor que le había pasado y de cierta manera lo mejor que había ganado al acabar la guerra fue tenerla a ella, tener una relación libre, sin miedo ni intrigas entonces sonriendo le dijo: 

-¿Qué te trae por aquí hermosa pelirroja?- ella rió. 

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar al niño que vivió a su trabajo?-el frunció el ceño 

-muy graciosa-a lo que se gano una carcajada de la se volvió a aferrar a el 

-lo siento cariño, tu sabes que me gusta tomarte el pelo, pero ya en serio, se que tienes mucho trabajo y que de tanto estres el tiempo apenas te alcanza-dijo melodramática a lo que Harry solo menciono un "sarcástica"-pero me he sentido con un hambre voraz y esperaba que mi novio dejara a un lado sus oblaciones y me invitara a almorzar.

Harry la vio un poco preocupado  
>-Ahora mismo no puedo Ginny, tendré que declinar tu oferta-a lo que la pelirroja se separo y lo vio con reproche-Ginny, cariño no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero kingsley me mando un aviso en la mañana informándome que posiblemente hoy tendría una misión, ya sabes algo importante, que esperara su llamado- la pelirroja lo evaluó y algo preocupada suspiro <p>

-¿Algún mortifago?-el chico la volvió abrazar 

-Tu sabes que la mayoría han sido eliminados, mas bien seria otra cosa, pero no estoy muy seguro-ella le sonrió 

-Bueno… pero me la debes, almuerzo y comida mañana Harry. Porque ahora tendré que ir sola a algún restaurante y sabes que odio hacer eso, tengo la sensacion de estar sola, y muchas veces al verme sola recibo visitas inesperadas e innecesarias.-Harry adopto un semblante pensativo.

-¿y porque no almuerzas en tu casa?- La chica lanzo una carcajada irónica. 

-si quisiera morir de envenenamiento Harry, ya hubiera almorzado allá, ¿puedes creer que lo único que encontré fue una rara cosa verde en el frerificador?-el chico rió, sin siquiera corregirla, vamos que después de meses de intentarlo hasta el mismo se había dado por vencido. 

-eso es nuevo, se supone que siendo chicas, tu y Hermione se preocuparian mas por esas cosas, creo que hasta Ron y yo les hemos ganado, el chico si que necesita gran abastecimiento en comida y el se encarga de hacer las compras, no hay ni un solo día en que no llegue y me encuentre comida por todos lados. 

-eso es porque para ustedes el termino comida es una caja de galletas, pizza fría, sodas y frituras.-el chico rió 

-tal vez tengas razón, pero teniendo a una desquiciada por las reglas y el orden como compañera, ¿Cómo es posible que descuidaran algo tan elemental como la comida?-Ginny se alzo de hombros. 

-hemos estado algo estresadas y la mayoría del tiempo estamos en la madriguera, el trabajo o su apartamento; así que fue algo que inevitablemente que tenía que suceder.-Harry negó suavemente y separándose un poco de ella se acerco lentamente a sus labios, carnosos y apetitosos. Y en un segundo sus labios se juntaron y empezaron a bailar una danza frenética.

Para el sus labios eran como un dulce manjar, sus besos lo volvían loco y hacían que por un segundo perdiera la cabeza y se olvidara incluso de respirar, eran como una droga, aditivos y delirantes.

Para ella sus labios eran un sueño hecho realidad, delgados pero fuertes y anhelantes que hacían que se sintiera en la gloria. Simple y sencillamente le exitaban y siempre la dejaban con la sensacional de querer mas, segura de que cuando empezaban era difícil parar.

Rápidamente el chico poso sus fuertes manos en la delgada cintura de ella quien rápidamente llevo las suyas al alborotado pelo que la volvía loca.

Las cosas empezaban a ponerse un tanto mas fuertes, cuando se escucho un rápido toque en la puerta que hicieron que ambos chicos se separara ipso facto respirando jadeantes, Harry respiro barias veces y después de aclararse la voz y acomodarse un poco el pelo dijo un poco fuerte "adelante".

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a la amable secretaria que un poco apenada miraba a Harry a los ojos.  
>-disculpe señor Potter, pero el señor kingsley lo llama lo mas pronto posible -y le sonrió amablemente a la pelirroja-eso es todo, compermiso-acabo la secretaria cerrando la puerta tras de si. Harry rápidamente se volteo y acercándose a la pelirroja le beso la frente. <p>

-Ginny, me voy, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, te llamare en cuanto pueda, puedes encargar algo y comer aquí o en dado caso espero que tengas un almuerzo ameno, te cuidas pequeña-acabo, besándole la frente cariñosamente. Y cuando se disponía a salir sintió que la pelirroja le apretaba la mano fuertemente. 

-¿me crees capaz de quedarme aquí, esperando alguna señal tuya o de esa dichosa misión cuando me has plantado el gusanito de la duda? ohh Harry estas tan equivocado, te acompaño-el chico la miro suplicante 

-tu no puedes ir Ginny, esto… este es un trabajo solo para aurores-ella se rió 

-¿y cuando me ha detenido eso? Amor, he sido tu compañera en varias misiones, incluso estuve a nada de ser una auror, así que no me salgas con esos cuentos. 

-pero Ginny, ¿Qué paso con el hambre que tenias? 

-pues puede esperar, sirve y así me acompañas, Harry ya no busque mas excusas, que te acompañare a saber el motivo de esa reunión-el morenito la miro receloso 

-se que intentas hacer, quieres acompañarme… pero esto no es el ED, no creo que kingsley siquiera te deje entrar a conmigo-ella lo miro rudamente. 

-kingsley me tiene aprecio, estoy segura que me dejara ir contigo, ya no soy una niña, se que estas misiones no son cuentos de hadas, como tampoco fue el ED, creía que como todo auror calificado sabrías que todo aquel que en la guerra participo activamente puede, con un sencillo examen formar parte del escuadrón de aurores, y aunque yo no lo presente, estoy segura que el me dejara saber por lo menos el motivo de la mision y si lo cree necesario y me cree capaz dejara que sea tu compañera, ya lo hemos hecho otras veces, así que camina Potter.-y Harry sintiendo la fuerza que hacia la mano de Ginny suspiro y le abrió la puerta saliendo ambos agarrados de la mano.

La oficina de kingsley estaba justo en medio de los cubículos y oficinas de los aurores mas importantes, contaba con una secretaria personal, que al verlos acercarse no hizo mas que darles el paso libre siguiendo las instrucciones de su jefe.

Harry fue el primero en adelantarse y tocar la puerta de la oficina con intervalos cortos. En seguida se escucho una voz ruda y madura dando permiso para entrar.

Ellos sin mas abrieron la puerta encontrarse con un hombre algo nervioso sentado en su escrtorio que en seguida de ver a la pelirroja, sonrió y con la mano les indico que tomaran asiento.

Cuando ambos chicos lo hicieron el anciano lanzo una rápida mirada a Harry y después a la pelirroja deteniéndose en ella.  
>-señorita Weasley, ciertamente no esperaba su visita, ¿viene con Potter, o tratara un asunto aparte conmigo?-ella sonrió triunfal a Harry. <p>

-con Harry-el delgado hombre negó lentamente. 

-es una pena señorita Weasley, pero debe saber que hablare con el señor Potter de algo confidencial, una orden roja y usted siertamente no es auror y no es obviamente el señor Potter-la sonrisa de Ginny vacilo. 

-yo lo se, pero usted también sabe que e estado en varias misiones desde hace un año, solo, quiero saber que es lo que pasa, yo soy de confianza, vamos no me corra que entonces si se ganara mi rencor-Harry que estaba a su lado abre los ojos, baya que Ginny era valiente, si tenia planeado hablarle así a kingsley, el sonrió.

-tiene razón, es competente, la mejor compañera para Potter y esta misión me tiene preocupado así que... –dijo kingsley abriendo un cajon de debajo de su escritorio y sacando un grueso folder que rápidamente puso enfrente de ambos y abrió con maestría mostrando la foto de un hombrecillo que mas bien parecía algún experimento que había resultado mal, la foto dejaba ver todo su perfil, desde los dientes que parecían a punto de pudrirse hasta los ojos amarillentos que miraban con un toque de demencia.

Con pelo canso y grifo, algo jorobado y de conplexura delgada y lastimera que daban la sensacion de alguien realmente enfermo y debil.

Arriba se leía claramente "John Ball"  
>-Hace aproximad amente 3 meses-dijo kingsley haciendo que ambos jóvenes lo miraran- recibi informes de un mago que por lo que sabia estaba haciendo experimentos riesgosos y algo raros. En ese momento aun no habíamos acabado de apresar a mortifagos y ocupado en cosas mas importantes encargue a un auror novato que lo investigara. Después de una semana me trajo el informe, este que están viendo ustedes, por lo que pueden ver-dijo apuntando hacia la información debajo de la horrible foto-trabaja como alquimista, ahora mismo vive en un barrio muggle en cubierto y trabaja en un proyecto donde prueba muchas de sus ideas un poco…¿Cuál es la palabra ¡excentricas!..dementes, que se puede definir como la búsqueda de la formula para poder viajar a los universos paralelos… <p>

-¿en serio?-dijo Ginny, el anciano solo acento y suspirando continuo 

-la verdad es Harry, señorita Ginny, que no le tome demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo existen muchos locos en este mundo, y mi lógica fue "si muchos alquimistas buscas la vida eterna, el puede buscar universos paralelos si quiere"; así que se le dio orden hormiga al caso, que volvió a ser asignado asignado a un novato…. El solo tendría que espiarlo por un tiempo y traerme cada semana un pequeño informe. 

-¿Quién fue el encargado?-dijo Harry que por primera vez hablo, el anciano solo suspiro. 

-carece de importancia pero si quieres saberlo fue una chica que participo con ustedes en la guerra, pero que hasta el momento se ha atrevido a presentarse, después de tomar la carrera, su nombre es Susan Bones-ambos chicos asintieron-pero continuare, creo que seria correcto decirles que como jefe cometí un error, y lo admito, chicos.. no olviden que las apariencias engañan, no se fíen tan fácil de un hecho… bueno hace exactamente un mes este novato me llego con el informe que cada semana tomaba, y lo que observe me sorprendió… el alquimista ¡john Ball! Había empezado a trabajar con cosas realmente peligrosas que causaban una anormalidad en la zona, alteraban el nivel de magia y hacian que se concentrara un poco mas, fue cuando me di cuanta que esto ya era algo mas peligroso, y ordene que se le espiara con mas fuerza, asigne a varios aurores mas experimentados y lo que descubrimos….!oh! chicos es simplemente una demencia que raya en lo absurdo; Ball es de padres muggles, tal parece que el cree firmemente en los universos paralelos y con ayuda de maquinas muggles que ha utilizado a estado experimentando, tratando de crear una poción para crear una brecha espacio tiempo en la que se logre viajar hacia otra dimensión, esto ya es orden roja, no puedo mandar a cualquier auror que no sepa ser lo bastante cuidadoso como para no causar alguna explosión. Recuerden que los materiales con los que trabaja son altamente delicados. No sabemos que esperar, el a logrado juntar gran cantidad de magia y energía que es necesario tener cuidado… no conocemos su poder, pero ya no dudaremos de el, estos es peligroso a su manera así que….. necesito que acepten la misión y salgan rápidamente a este lugar-dijo apuntando a una dirección en los documentos-temo que ya no se puede retrasar mas, no te había llamado porque… aun dudaba del peligro pero hace unos 5 minutos e recibido el ultimo informe y la magia se a concentrado ahora con mas poder.-termino un poco rojo y recargando ambas mano en el escritorio los observo esperando una respuesta.

-acepto señor-dijo Harry parándose rápidamente- 

-yo también quiero ir-dijo Ginny, Harry la miro 

-no lo creo, ya lo escuchaste es muy peligroso no dejare que te arriesgues así- Ginny lo vio retandolo 

-no eres mi jefe, y no pienso sentarme a esperate aquí sabiendo que estas corriendo grave peligro, tu sabes que harre todo lo que me pidas Harry y que no haré ninguna tontería, asi que ¿Por qué medio nos iremos kingsley?-dijo la chica, harry la vio suplicante.

-hazlo por mi, no vayas, dejame saber que estas segura aquí.-la chica le tomo la mano. 

-tu sabes que estamos juntos en esto Harry,quiero ir, sin o con tu apoyo así que lo mejor seria que lo tuviera, te deje solo con los horrocrux, porque era menor de edad, y era algo que tu tenias que hacer… yo sufrí Harry, pero ahora puedo escoger e iré contigo-el suspiro.

-bueno-dijo kinsley un poco incomodo haciendo que ambos jóvenes se apenaran y soltaran las manos rápidamente-es mejor que se vallan, preparare un traslador-y como su puesto lo exigía rápidamente saco un cachivache muggle, que aunque viejo y descuidado seguía conservando la forma de un balón ponchado.y con un complicado movimiento de varita puso el objeto en medio de el escritorio.-listo, en 60 segundos saldrá así que vayan tomándolo jóvenes, les deseo suerte y espero que mas tardar hoy en la noche reciba un informe sobre otra misión exitosa- Ambos asintieron y tomaron el traslador.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraban tirados en una hermosa calle muggle totalmente abandonada, y sin saber donde estaban se acercaron al primer callejón que vieron y esperaron unos segundos a que se volvieran a ser visibles. Cuando el efecto paso y ambos pudieron distinguirse tomaron posición defensiva. 

-fue una buena idea implementar invisibilidad en los trasladores, funciona mucho cuando te encuentras en una calle llena de mugles que se sorprenderian si vieran a alguien aparecer de la nada. Al menos así nos da tiempo de buscar un lugar seguro para aparecer y hacer de esta misión más segura. –Harry asistió a lo de la pelirroja y con la mano le indico que guardara la varita.  
>-ponla en un lugar, donde sea fácil acceder a ella, vamos a buscar esa dichosa casa-ella asintió. Y cambiándose la ropa por una mas muggles saliera quitando la tensión de sus rostros sonriendo como cualquier pareja común. <p>

-¿Qué numero era?- dijo la chica 

-no creo que la casa sea visible para un muggle Ginny-ella resoplo  
>-ya lo se, pero te pregunte el numero así que dame el favor de contestar-el rió <p>

-16, de la calle truth.-ella asintió y empezó a ver a su alrededor, pero de nada sirvió porque justo en la esquina de la calle se encontraba una casa, tan larga que seria imposible que se sostuviese, llena de basura y suciedad por fuera, y presentando desde lejos un aspecto abandonado. Rápidamente se acercaron. 

-¿lo sentiste?-dijo la chica, el asintió. 

-Hemos cruzado el escudo antimuggle, rápido Ginny debemos evaluar la situación-ella asintió y cuando se acercaron suficiente empezaron a observarla.

Cambiando su expresión rápidamente, a una mas profesional. 

-ten cuidado,-dijo el chico, ella asintió. 

-parece, segura y…abandonada-dijo la chica 

-no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión-contesto el acercándose lo suficiente. –camina, tal vez haya una entrada por detrás y junto sacaron sus baritas y cambiando sus ropas por las clásicas túnicas, empezaron a caminar por el pasto descuidado. La parte trasera no era mejor que la primera y se encontraba en horribles condiciones, Harry lanzo barios hechizos para asegurarse de que no existieran trampas y después de declarar la zona segura empezó a buscar alguna entrada.

-haque mate-dijo la pelirroja apuntando a una puerta algo vieja de malla oculta detrás de lo que parecía ser solo simple madera sonrió 

-bien hecho compañera-dijo y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta. Ginny rapidamente movió los palos y después de unos cuantos hechizos Harry se aseguro de que la puerta no tuviera peligro y sonriendo la abrió  
>-<p>

para ser un viejo chiflado, con un experimento tan… peligroso, es demasiado concienzudo.-dijo la chica 

-recuerda que, el no sabe que lo espían, el confía en su apariencia y es la que nos da a entender que no es mas que un mago fracasado.-ella ahogo una risa, y serios de nuevo se adentraron a la casa, recibiendo como un golpe un putrefacto olor, mezcla de los que parecían ingredientes de lo mas nauseabundos. Ginny arrugo la nariz y susurro un "iuc" que hizo que Harry sonriera. 

-parece que a nuestro amiguito le gusta crear nuevos y únicos perfumes-ella sonrió.

A primera vista se encontraron con lo que parecía ser una cocina, pero que estaba tan descuidada y hedionda que bien pudo ser un tiradero de desechos. Y caminando salieron a un pasillo que daba directamente a una sala, que tenia 2 pequeños sillones rojos desgastados y rotos. Seguida por unas escaleras y 2 puertas cerradas. 

-¿entramos?-pregunto Ginny. El evaluó la situación 

-iremos arriba- ella asintió y esta vez le toco hacer los hechizos correspondientes dándose cuenta que solo existía una pequeña trampa en el tercer escalor, que hacia soltar un chirrido. 

-lo evitaremos saltando-aseveró Ginny.  
>A simple vista el piso superior se veía totalmente oscuro dando la impresión de "peligro". El sonrió y ella frunció el ceño. <p>

-ten cuidado pequeña-dijo Harry y rápidamente le acaricio la mejilla con la mano, ella decidió olvidarse de el "pequeña" y asintió. 

-igual tu mi moreno, pero por ahora lo mejor sera ponernos hechizos silenciadores en los pies-el asintió y con el hechizo puesto en sus pies subieron lentamente evitando pisar el tercer escalón.

Cuando llegaron al último escalón Ginny abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida. Viendo que la luz entraba libre por ventanas inexistentes haciendo el piso de arriba un lugar iluminado todo lo contrario a como se veía abajo.

El piso de arriba no era mas que un gran salón cuadrado lleno de pociones, papeles rasgados y tirados, aparatos muggles que Ginny no había visto en su vida, un olor mucho mas penetrante y por lo que se veía sin limpiar desde hace muchos años.

Pero lo que le quito el asombro fue ver que justo en frente de ellos dándoles la espalda y murmurando entre dientes estaba aquel hombrecillo de la fotografía, alicaído y con aspecto enfermizo que escribía como loco en un pergamino.

Harry levanto su varita apuntando directamente seguido de Ginny, pero como si ese simple movimiento se hubiera escuchado a kilómetros. John volteo nervioso hacia ellos, blandiendo su varita y viéndolos con esos ojos dementes inyectados en sangre con una tonalidad amarilla cerca de la pupila.

-¿quienes son ustedes?-dijo el hombrecillo 

-eso es lo de menos, queda usted detenido, ahora, nos dejara llevarlos por las buenas, o tendremos que hacer esto difícil.-john los observo y sonrió enseñando sus únicos 5 dientes amarillos y sarrosos. 

-aurores-y se rió-vayanse de aquí basuras que me harán perder el tiempo y me harán mancharme las manos de sangre. 

-entonces ¿esto sera por las malas?-dijo Harry 

-yo no hago nada malo, solo investigo, soy un alquimista cualquiera así que me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirles abandonen mi casa-dijo el hombrecillo pasando por alto el comentario de Harry  
>-<p>

-usted conoce tan bien como nosotros que eso no es cierto sabe en que esta trabajando así que no le daremos expoliaciones, le aconsejaría que se entregara, nosotros somos 2 y usted solo uno así que para empezar lleva desventaja-dijo la pelirroja que hasta ese momento no había hablado. 

-¡ho! Señorita, ere demasiado confianzuda, largate, que te ves joven y con una vida por delante, te perdono la vida, pero no a ti-dijo viendo a Harry-a ti si te matare.-la chica rió tensamente. 

-tal vez usted este acostumbrado a trabajar solo, pero nosotros (el y yo) somos un equipo, yo no me iré de aquí, es mas le aseguro que solo saldré por la puerta con usted vencido.

El viejo rió y negó  
>-¿eso crees? <p>

-se lo puedo asegurar.-dijo la pelirroja retandolo, por unos segundos nadie dijo nada. 

-vasta vasta, ya me están arietando porquerías, tengo mucho que hacer y no tengo tiempo así que ¡expelliarmus!-grito el hombrecillo, ambos reaccionaron a tiempo preciso para invocar un escudo.

Y Harry siendo consiente los limitados hechizos que podía usar sin provocar una catástrofe grito: 

-desmaius!- haciendo que el viejo en torpes movimientos lograra esquivarlo. 

-Freezing Charm-grito la chica, provocando que john apenas fuera lo bastante rápido de moverse acabando, con esos sensillos y torpes movimientos agitado respirando con dificultad.  
>-es mejor que se rinda, ya se dio cuenta que no tiene oportunidad-dijo Harry, el viejo los vio por un momento. <p>

-ustedes no entienden-dijo fuertemente-estoy a punto de lograr mis propósitos, imaginense el poder de viajar de dimensión a dimensión, dejenme en paz y les prometo que les ayudare-harry sonrio. 

-declinamos su oferta, lo sentimos.-dijo Ginny, el viejo desesperado se dio la vuelta y empezó a escribir como loco. 

-¡detengase!-grito Ginny 

-¡accio pergamino!-y el pergamino sacándose de las manos temblorosas de John llego a Harry. 

-¡dámelo muchacho!-dijo el hombre volteandose, Harry lo doblo y lo guardo en su chaqueta.-  
>-no lo creo ¡desmaius!-y el viejo sin mas callo en un golpe sordo al piso totalmente dormido. ambos lo miraron.<p>

-en realidad, esto fue relativamente fácil-dijo Ginny, Harry asintió. 

-¿comeremos en las 3 escobas Harry?- el chico negó. 

-espera Ginny, manda un patronus, al ministerio, que vengan por el, yo investigare un poco.- Ella asintió y rápidamente convoco a una hermosa cierva que tan solo unos meses atrás había tomado esa forma y dándole el mensaje la cierva se fue.

Harry se había acercado a un caldero negro, la única cosa limpia en ese lugar, y vio que contenía una sustancia rojiza caliza espesa rodeada de una pequeña placa que parecía estar conectada a un viejo televisor.

Que marcaba con un reloj de arena un tiempo que pronto se agoraría.

Ginny que ya había amarrado a Jonh se acerco a Harry y tomándole la mano observo lo mismo que el, aunque entendió menos. 

-¿eso es una vetelicion?-dijo la chica, harry rio. 

-television ginny y si lo es, ¿vez?-dijo apuntando la pantalla-esta marcando un tiempo que pronto se acabara. 

-¿Qué crees que pasara?-el se encogio de hombros 

-tal vez solo avice la hora de volver a mover la pocion-ella acintio.

De repente la maquina empezó a emitir una luz roja que indicaba que el tiempo ya había llegado, todo paso muy rápido, del caldero empezó a salir humo mucho mas empezó de lo que debería ser, casi solido.

Y ellos se empezaron a sentir cansados y pesados consientes de tal fuerza de energía que Ginny lanzo un suspiro.

El humo empezó a rodear al caldero y de un momento a otro brillo creando una luz cegarte, no supieron en que momento, pero de repente sintieron que una fuerza extraña los jalaba hacia la luz y sin poner resistencia los absorbía.

Ambos chicos se miraron con horror y Harry rápidamente le tomo la mano justo en el momento en que acababan de ser completamente absorbidos. El humo rápidamente se evaporo de la sala dejando solo a un hombrecillo amordazado tirado en el piso

_**Bueno, he acabado el primer capitulo de mi primer fic (valga la redundancia). Este fic sera toda una aventura, ya que en el Ginny y Harry viajaran a un universo paralelo, donde todas su entrono no existe, y las personas magas con las que conviven no son mas que simples muggles. Ellos solo estarán por un tiempo, pero mientras tanto tendrán que aprender a lidiar día con día en un mundo muggle; escondiendo su amor ya que tal parece que sus alteregos se odian a muerte. Teniendo día con día recuerdos de una vida que no es suya.  
>El siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo preparado pero primero quisiera saber que tal se les ha hecho, acepto criticas instructivas, de todos modos subiré el segundo capi lo mas pronto que pueda.<br>Aunque me gustaría que me diecen (existe esa palabra?) su opinión, ¿les gustaría que harry y Ginny conservaran sus poderes, o los perdieran? Me gustaría mucho que me ayudaran y me dieran sus razones del porque creen que es mejor dicha opción.  
>Cualquier duda la revolveré en el siguiente capi.<strong>_


	2. preguntas y respuestas

_**Bla**____**bla**____**bla**__** esta historia no me pertenece **__**bla**____**bla**____**bla**__** JK **__**bla**____**bla**____**bla**__** yo solo juego con los personajes y lugares.  
><strong>_

Harry se movió un poco incomodo ya que la posición en la que se encontraba no era la que se podría decir exactamente cómoda, así que aun adormilado trato de buscar una mejor posicion pero al no encontrarla suspiro ¡que raro sueño había tenido!.

Se había ido de misión con Ginny, habían entrado a una casa con olor pestilente, habían descubierto a un tipo loco, lo habían vencido y después ambos sin saber en que momento habían sido tragados por un extraño portal.

Pero.. ¡que va! Había sido solo un sueño, demasiado vivido pero al fin y al cavo solo un sueño.

Entonces abriendo un poco los ojos confiado de encontrarse en su mullida cama observo que no se encontraba ni en su cama, ni en su cuarto ni siquiera en su casa ¿donde estaba? Y aun mas importante ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? y desesperado se paro de el frió suelo, tomando una posición defensiva mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar en explicaciones alocadas donde los mortifagos lo envenenaban, lo engañaban o lo drogaban.

El lugar donde se encontraba parecía un cuarto redondo, totalmente blanco donde a lo lejos se veía un hermoso bosque cubierto de nieve.

-¡que rayos!-grito desesperado, buscando alguna trampa cuando de repente descubrió que no estaba solo; y es que, a unos metros de donde se encontraba, estaba la menuda figura de una mujer, que resaltaba entre toda la blancura del lugar por su largo cabello color fuego, y era ni mas ni menos Ginny la mujer que tanto amaba, SU pelirroja. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? y después de dudar un poco, pudo mas la desaparición de saber que ella se encontraba bien, que no tenia nada y que solo estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, que corrió su lado y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella se agacho, cuidando su posición y sujetando fuertemente la varita.

Con la mano izquierda (la que tenia libre) la zarandeo con un poco de brusquedad protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos la pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos y confundida sin conocer el bello lugar donde se encontraba y sintiéndose protegida por un Harry que desesperado la observaba asegurándose de su estado, lentamente se toco la cabeza con ambas manos y como si de una película se tratara los recuerdos le llegaron en un ¡ZUUMM!  
>Su hambre voraz, la misión orden roja, John Travis, el caldero, la sensacional de que era absorbida por el portal o lo que haya sido eso ¡todo!. Y aunque lo normal seria que se sintiese mareada o por lo menos cansada y con dolor de espalda por haber dormido en el piso paso todo lo contrario ya que sintiendo una vitalidad y fuerza que muy pocas veces había tenido provoco que rápidamente se parara haciendo que Harry por inercia hiciera lo mismo y ella acabara cubriendo la espalda del moreno.<p>

Por unos minutos nadie hablo, y el silencio se hizo bastante denso hasta que la pelirroja después de respirar bruscamente se aclaro la garganta.  
>-¿Dónde estamos?-el chico sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz y por primera vez tuvo miedo por su destino, y no tanto por el suyo que ya había sufrido y resistido bastantes veces, sino por ella, su misma razón de vivir. Y decidido a mostrar una actitud tranquila, y a no perder los estribos le contesto.<p>

-no lo se amor, ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-ella suspiro

-la maquina muggle, que emitió esa extraña luz, el humo casi denso que empezó a envolver al lugar, el extraño portal o lo que sea que empezó a crear esa extraña fuerza que nos jalo hacia si - ella suspiro-en general eso ha sido todo lo relevante que paso -el chico se sintió perturbado, ¡entonces no había sido ningún sueño! El portal los había traído ahí, a ese lugar. Y el que pensaba en un ataque de mortifagos ¡ja! Si que confundía la situación.

-entonces fue real-dijo, la pelirroja rió con ganas sonando algo extraña en aquel ambiente tenso que se había creado.

-por dios Harry, si que eres escéptico, estoy segura de mi estado mental gracias, pero se que lo que vivimos no fue una alucinación.-el chico sonrió, ese tipo de comentarios, sarcásticos que hacia su pelirroja en momentos de tensión eran de admirar.

-y ahora ¿que haremos?-dijo la chica, Harry se sintió abrumado y justo cuando iba a decir algo mordaz una voz que de la nada había salido llamo su atención.

-ciertamente muchachos, debería sentarse, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos ¡esa voz! Era… pero ¿Cómo? Y con la mirada lo buscaron en la solitaria habitación que dejo de serlo ya que justo en frente de ellos se materializo un pequeño sillón rojo, que a simple vista se veía demasiado cómodo, que para sorpresa de ambos no se encontraba solo ya que sentado cómodamente estaba aquel benevolencia anciano viéndolos (con esos ojos azul profundo que mas bien parecían ver el alma) con diversión; seguía igual que siempre, con esa maravillosa túnica verde botella, brillante y lucida, esa barba tan larga y plateada como su alma duradera y pura. Y esa mirada azul, tan profunda y perturbadora como siempre.

Y ambos lo supieron; sin necesidad de hacer preguntas, sin siquiera atreverse a dudar, sin lugar a dudas aquel personaje que les sonreía era Albus Dumbledore en todo su esplendor.

La tensión que se sentía fue rota por Albus con el simple movimiento de la mano derecha que ahora estaba totalmente sana indicándoles que se sentaran. Y de la nada justo enfrente del anciano aparecieron don mullidos sillones dorados. Ellos aun con reticencia se acercaron y sin saber como actuar sonrieron y rápidamente se sentaron.

-¡ohh! Mis queridos muchachos, pensé que no volvería a verlos en largo tiempo y de repente recibo una llamada donde se me informa de su presencia. Mentiría si no digo que no me conmocione-Y Albus Dumbuldor les inspecciono con la mirada, a lo que los chicos solo se sintieron un poco mas incómodos.-señorita Weasley, es un gusto volver a verla, luce tan adorable y sencilla como siempre-y Ginny sin poder aguantarse mas se paro y le dio un abrazo a su director al que el respondió para después de un minuto volver a tomar asiento-y a ti mi querido Harry, es un placer convivir contigo de nuevo, tan valiente y obstinado como siempre-Harry asintió y parándose lo abrazo, dándose por primera vez cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su mentor, el lo entendía e incluso le enseñaba cosas que con nadie mas seria capaz de aprender, sintió ganas de llorar su perdida pero incluso en momentos como ese su valentía afloro y separándose de el volvió a tomar asiento acariciando por un momento y discretamente el pelo de su linda pelirroja.

El silencio volvió a tomas partido.

-¿Director?-el anciano vio a la menuda pelirroja y asintió indicándole que la escuchaba, la pelirroja trago en seco y hablando un poco mas bajo dijo -¿estamos muertos?-el anciano rió divertido y los chicos se sintieron aun mas confundidos.

-¡oh no!, eso seria una verdadera tragedia, siendo tan jóvenes… no claro que no, mas bien se encuentran en una especie de limbo-Ginny y Harry lo miraron llenos de dudas

-el limbo es, por lo que se un momento en la transición de un mundo a otro, para ser mas exactos del de los vivos a de los muertos, nos esta diciendo ¿que estamos muriendo?-hablo Harry un poco cansino. Dumbledore divertido negó.

-creo que he hecho las cosas debidamente mal, deberíamos empezar a aclarar sientas cuestiones, por lo que pude apreciar antes de que notaran mi presencia, o mas bien se las hiciera notar; ustedes tenían una interesante platica sobre el motivo por el cual se encontraran aquí, por lo entendí lo ultimo de lo que tienen conciencia es de algún tipo de portal absorbiendolos ¿o, me equivoco?-ambos jóvenes negaron-cuéntamelo que a sucedido.-dijo con voz autoritaria.

Y así Harry junto con intervenciones de Ginny que hacían divertir a Dumbledorer le contaron todo lo ocurrido. Al acabar el trio se quedo en un extraño silencio.

-¿director? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Harry haciendo que el director lo mirara y suspirando pensara la mejor manera de explicarles todo el asunto..

-les pido que no me interrumpan por favor jóvenes, lo que les relatare es importante así que cualquier duda la resuelvo al final-y acariciando su larga barba como meditando empezó a contar-ustedes…-y se detuvo para sonreirles nuevamente y soltar de golpe lo que seria tal vez la mas absurda y cruel veracidad de todo el lió -ustedes han viajado a otra dimensión- los chicos se miraron y por un segundo Harry se quedo expectante abriendo y cerrando la boca sin atreverse a decir nada mas.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-dijo la pelirroja en un hilo de voz. El anciano rió

-es extraño y tal vez motivo de burla para muchos, pero es la verdad, el excentrico John logro su cometido, ustedes han viajado a otra dimensión, ¿no es sorprendente?

-¿esta usted jugando con nosotros? Porque, nos dice que viajamos a otra dimensión, osea que hemos abierto una brecha espacio-tiempo y lo único que afirma es que es sorprendente-dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

-bueno chicos hay que admitir que ustedes han logrado hacer algo que se creía imposible, pero tiene razón, para ser mas preciso y explicarles mejor todo el asunto ustedes en este momento se encuentra en una transición cuerpo materia de un mundo a otro, por así decirlo, (esa es la razón de que se encuentren en el limbo platicando cómodamente conmigo) solo les puedo decir que no hay marcha atrás, así que es inminente que en cualquier momento despierten estando en un mundo tan diferente al suyo en tantos aspectos que no terminaría de explicar-los jóvenes se quedaron callados absorbiendo toda la información y Albus consiente de las dudas que aun existen sonrió.

-digame señorita Wesleay, ¿Qué es lo que sabe de los universos paralelos?-la chica soltó un respingo pero asintió.

-bueno, los universos paralelos, por lo que se son "mundos" donde existen lugares y personas iguales a nosotros, nuestros alter egos viviendo diferentes situaciones y caminos. así por ejemplo, si en este mundo yo soy un millonario, en otro puedo ser un simple pordiosero. ¿o me equivoco?-Albus negó

-tiene lo elemental, y en resumidas palabras es eso. En estos mundos ustedes podrían tener una vida totalmente diferente de la que tienen, que incluso podría ser Harriet y Arthur-ambos jóvenes se vieron con horror, como no creyéndose pero incapaces de replicar, el viejo sonrió-no teman jóvenes, que de nada les servirá. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que tendrán una oportunidad de regresar, porque seria un desequilibrio en ambos mundos si ustedes no pudieran hacerlo. Tengo entendido que en algún momento simplemente sucederá, ustedes lo sabrán y deben estar preparados, ahora, ahora lo siguiente importante en la lista de explicar es que tendrán que aprender a sobrevivir sin contar a nadie sobre la situación en que se encuentran, es importante que esto se guarde como un secreto, lo mas importante jovenes, y quiero que siempre lo tengan muy claro en su mente es que esta prohibido cambiar la vida de sus alter egos, así por ejemplo digamos que llegan a un mundo donde ambos forman parte del lado oscuro, ustedes aunque me duela tiene prohibido cambiar algo de eso. La vida a donde vayan seguirá su curso para que cuando ustedes se vallan y sus otros "yo" regresen puedan continuar con el destino que ya tienen planeado. Yo se que les pido mucho y que lo mas seguro es que piensen que en este momento estoy siendo algo demente, pero así deben de ser las cosas. Todo debera continuar un curso normal.-se quedo observandolos unos momentos-¿alguna pregunta?- Por un momento nade hablo.

-todo, todo lo que nos esta contando ¿es verdad?-dijo Ginny un poco alucinada. Albus sonrió.

-sin lugar a dudas, señorita Weasley-y pareció que Ginny acabo de conmocionarse.

-maldita suerte la mía-dijo Harry a penas conteniéndose, Albus lo miro-porque siempre los problemas me tienen que encontrar director? Yo no busco los problemas, pero parece que ellos siempre me encuentran, porque no basto que fuera perseguido por volvemos mas de 10 años de mi vida, sino que ahora tendré que ir a un endiablado mundo paralelo al mio.-Ginny lo vio y por un instante fue consiente de la ira contenida de Harry y acercándose a el le acaricio el hombro lo que hizo que el moreno rápidamente se relajara, Ginny miro al sabio director.

-pero, pero ¿de verdad existen los mundo paralelos?parece algo tan descabellado-cuestiono la pelirroja.

-me temo que así es querida, nunca se ha tomado en cuenta esta teoría pero es una completamente real, y ahora ustedes lo verán, hay cerca de 8 mundos paralelos ¿saben?-Ginny abrí la noca sorprendida.

-puede, ¿puede decirnos lo que sepa de ellos?-albus asintio a la mirada de terror de la chica.

-se muy poco pequeña Weasley pero como les dije, en algunos ustedes son lo opuesto en cuanto a genero se refiere, en otros ustedes, pudieron facilmente no conocerse, en otros la historia ha sido diferente en cuanto a Voldemort-Harry lo vio-pero recuerden que no solo se trata de ustedes, sino de muchas mas, millones diría de yo, de personas, hay mundos donde la magia es poseedora por todos-ambos chicos abrieron los ojos-otros donde no existe magia alguna, o mejor dicho, donde la magia esta ahí pero jamas fue conocida por el ser humano.

-pero, ¿Qué pasara con los Harry y Ginny de ese mundo, irán a al nuestro?-dijo Harry que por primera vez hablo. El anciano mago medito un poco la respuesta

-bueno, digamos que eso no seria posible, no se puede andar cambiando así a la gente, no olviden que técnicamente son la misma persona, así que podría decir que vulgarmente se unirán a su alma cuando estén ahí, así que puede (y es lo mas seguro) que recuerden la vida que tengas los Harry y Ginny de el mundo al que vallan, mientras tanto en su mundo ustedes estarán perdidos-ambos chicos se miraron espantados

-¿y no hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a eso?- Albus la vio apenado.

-me temo que no, así deben ser las cosas-ambos chicos asintieron.

-¿alguna duda?

-¿a que se refiere exactamente a que "ellos" se unirán a nuestra alma?-dijo Harry

-bueno, es un tanto complicado de explicar pero técnicamente ellos pasaran a formar parte de ustedes, así que de entrada tienen una ventaja, como les dije probablemente conocerán y tendrán acceso a muchos de sus recuerdos, que llegaran de improviso así que deben tener cuidado-pero no acabo la frase porque los jóvenes que tenia enfrente empezaron a hacerse borrosos, como si desaparecieran.

-¡¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry alarmado.

Y como si de una alarma se tratara ambos chicos empezaron a sentir como si algo invisible los jalara. Albus sonrió, había llegado la hora.

-cuidense mucho jóvenes, llego la hora, probablemente se sentirán algo mal al llegar y no despertaran juntos como ahora, aparecerían en el ultimo lugar en el que sus alter egos hayan estado antes de todo este lió, así que no comentan locuras y actúen prudentemente. Ambos asintieron. Para después verse tensamente a los ojos mostrando todo lo que no habian podido decir con palabras; el miedo que sentían, pánico y ansias, el amor y tristeza mezclada el extasis que el momento les producía.

-te buscare Ginny, lo prometo, no tengas miedo te juro que te apoyare.

-y yo te esperare hasta el fin del mundo Harry-y el chico haciendo algo que tenia ganas de hacer desde su llegada se acerco y apretándola contra si la beso, tratando de que ese beso demostrara todo su amor y cariño.

-te amo y pase lo que pase. Al mundo al que vallamos estaré ahí para ti.-la chica se aferro nuevamente a el y ambos desaparecieron sin dar señal de que alguna vez se habían encontrado ahí.

Albus, que aun no se había alejado, observo el lugar bacio que hace momento no lo había estado.

-espero que puedan apañarselas allá a donde van, no sera fácil, tal vezz…hubiera sido mejor decirles el lugar en el que acatarían. Pero yo no tengo derecho, ellos tendrían que descubrirlo por su cuenta.

Y silenciosamente Albus empezó a alejarse. Baya que había sido divertido volver a convivir con aquellos jóvenes.

Visitas tan amenas y raras no se vivirían 2 veces, ni en la vida ni en la muerte. 

_**Bueeeeno**__**! He finalizado el segundo **__**capi**__** de esta historia, que aunque no es en si el comienzo de esta peripecia era necesario para el **__**fic**__**.  
>¿Por qué? Bueno porque <strong>__**Harry**__** y **__**Ginny**____**iran**__** a un mundo totalmente **__**muggle**__** y no **__**habrá**__** nadie con que les explique ni que les **__**asesore**__**. Creo que fue realmente necesario, y no se revelo nada que fuera bastante obvio.  
>Este <strong>__**capi lo**____**subí**__** pronto porque ya lo tenia, pero el siguiente **__**llevara**__** un poco mas de time, porque aunque tengo ya lo **__**esencial**__**, aun tengo **__**ciertas**__** dudas que marcaran el destino que **__**seguirá**__** mi **__**fic**__**, para ello me **__**gustaría**__** saber su **__**opinión**__** ¿les **__**gustaría**__** que **__**Harry**__** y **__**Ginny**__** conservaran sus poderes o los perdieran? **__**Denme**__** su **__**opinion**__** y el **__**porque**__** creen que **__**debería**__** ser **__**así**__**. Me **__**gustaría**__** tener un poco mas de **__**opinión**__**.  
>Bueno el siguiente seria el inicio de las <strong>__**aventuras**__**. Ya se que que el **__**capi**__** es un poco corto pero lo **__**repondré**__** con el siguiente.  
>Creo que eso es todo, nos veremos pronto. Cualquier duda <strong>__**haganmela**__** saber y yo la **__**revolveré**__**. **__**Jaja**__**  
>Y para terminar me <strong>__**gustaría**__** agradecer a:  
><strong>__**Fornfis**__**: tenias **__**razón**__** gracias, se dificultaba bastante la lectura, pero es que el capitulo lo acabe a las 2 **__**am**__** (tenia insomnio) y ya no lo cheque, pero ya esta todo solucionado, **__**también**__** explique mas o menos de que se trata la historia.  
><strong>__**Jessicadu**__** y **__**ginalore**__**: gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, y no se preocupen que **__**ahora**__** en vacaciones tratare de adelantarle a la historia todo lo que pueda, para actualizar pronto.**_


	3. primer dia, ¿que hago aqui?

_**Blablabla nada de esto me pertenece blabla Jk blabla yo solo juego con los personajes. **_

En una habitación, algo ostentosa de grandes proporciones se encontraba recostados profundamente dormidos 2 jóvenes; la chica, de larga cabellera rubia cubierta solo por una fina sabana con la que se podía observar una figura totalmente curvilinea y trabajada se veía completamente relajada. 

El chico tenia una expresión mas bien algo lastimera y el ceño un poco fruncido, además se movía con cierta incomodidad por la cama, su nombre: Harry Potter, soltero empedernido socio de una de las compañias mas importantes de toda Inglaterra. 

La escena que mostraban ambos jóvenes resultaba un poco cómica y por largos 5 minutos la escena no cambio en nada hasta que de un momento a otro el chico abrió los ojos y soltando un alarido se froto la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de recordar el porque de su dolor.

Y aun un poco confundido continuo con su labor, frotando la cabeza, poco a poco los recuerdos se hicieron aun mas claros y el pudo ordenar sus ideas, ¡estaba en otro universo paralelo! Pero, ¿en cual? Y como buen auror que era lo primero que hizo fue observar el lugar donde se encontraba reparando en la extraña mujer que acostada a su lado dormía tranquilamente solo cubierta con la fina sabana blanca misma que a el le cubría.

Harry aun sin creersela la observo ¿Quién era ella? Es mas ¿Qué era ella para este Harry? Porque claramente no era su Ginny, esta mujer era rubia teñida, por lo que se veía y mucho mas alta que su pelirroja. 

Así que sintiendo vergüenza y asco de si mismo se paro con dificultad y corrió al baño buscando que ponerse. ¡Por dios estaba completamente desnudo! "¿y que esperabas?" dijo una voz en su cabeza. 

No conocía el lugar, ni mucho menos sabía donde se encontraban las cosas pero desesperado rápidamente empezó a buscar algún cajón y revisarlo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ponerse. 

Tal parece que la suerte (por muy raro que parezca) estaba de su lado ya que en un armario algo sotisficado que se encontraba justamente al lado de la cama (y del cual no había notado hasta ahora) estaba varía ropa, colgados habían muchos trajes de gala, que se veían de muy buen gusto y en los cajones pudo encontrar un par de bermudas azul celeste y una camisa negra con cuello V que aunque no seria algo que el solía ponerse con frecuencia en su mundo no había nada mas y era mejor que andar desnudo sin conocer a la extraña que a pesar de todo el jaleo que había armado no se había despertado.

Cuando se sintió protegido por la ropa que trae, respiro aliviado y por primera vez observo el cuarto, amplio y por lo que se podía ver lujoso, contaba con una amplia cama quinsay, pintada de un agradable color crema, con pisos tan blancos que incluso su reflejo se podia ver en ellos. pero lo que si le sorprendió fue el desastre que había, por lo que se veía ayer si que se habían divertido, había ropa tirada por doquier y una que otra botella de ¿voltka?. 

-Harry?-dijo una voz femenina detrás de el, que hizo que el pobre chico se tensace y no fuera capaz de voltear. Sintió que la chica se paro y lo abrazo por detrás a lo que Harry nuevamente sintiéndose un ruin y asqueroso traidor se separo y sin medir las consecuencias volteo para encontrarse con la bonita joven (porque no podía negarlo) totalmente desnuda frente a el.

Su cuerpo era alto y voluptuosos, proporcionado de una manera perfecta, no podía negarlo, la chica estaba bastante bien, pero no era SU pelirroja y no podría volver a verla a los ojos si algo pasaba con esa chica que lo miraba dolida. Y de repente recordó algo que jamas había vivido.

**Inicio flashback**

_La música estaba en un volumen bastante alto, pero la fiesta tenia buen ambiente, varios chicos bailaban y otros formaban grupos donde platicaban a gritos, se sentía la felicidad colectiva.  
><em>

_Harry se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser una barra junto a un pelirrojo que sonreía por la fuerte dosis de cerveza tomada.  
><em>

_-te lo digo en serio Harry, ella me esta acosando, a cualquier lado que voy ahí se encuentra, cualquier cosa que necesito es traída por ella, me siento atrapado y si continua así dejare de actuar como un caballera para..-pero no pudo continuar ya que a su lado el azabache lanzo una gran carcajada.  
><em>

_-tu nunca as sido un caballero Ron, hay que aceptarlo y la verdad es que no veo cual es el problema, ella es sensual.-el pelirrojo soltó un bufido y termino su cerveza de un trago rápido.  
><em>

_-nunca fue nada serio, y esas cosas siempre terminan aburriendo, ella solo fue una aventura y los 2 nos comprometimos a que solo seria algo libre, sin ningún compromiso que acabaria justo cuando lo quisieramos, esto ya acabo hace mucho- Harry solo sonrió.  
><em>

_-pues entonces hacelo saber, así sin mas, y ahora diviertete, conquista a alguien, que yo haré lo mismo y creo ya tener a mi presa- y sin mas el chico dirigió su mirada hacia una linda rubia que sentada junto con otros amigos le lanzo una mirada picara.  
><em>

_-¿Elena? ¿Mi secretaria?-dijo Ron,  
><em>

_-si si como sea-y harry sonriendo camino hacia ella.  
><em>  
><strong>Fin flashback<strong>

El chico salio del recuerdo admirado de las tonterías y egocentrismo que este Haryy era capaz de decir y demostrar, pero de cierta manera aliviado de que Ron fuera su amigo y que la chica no fuera más que una aventura.

-seria mejor que te vistieras-se apresuro a decir el moreno antes de volteares y fingir recoger el tiradero. Pero la chica se le acerco y sin meditar empezó a acariciarle los brazos, y Harry antes de separarse de ella no pudo evitar comparar las caricias, las de ella, frías y lujuriosas a las de su pelirroja cálidas, llenas de amor y de deseo.

Así que acercándose a la cama le avento la sabana. 

-te dije que te vistas, escucha yo no tengo ganas ya de nada y tu Elena eres demasiado bonita como para seguir desperdiciando el día aquí,-dijo el chico, sin saber que mas hacer. La chica lo vio sorprendida y sin recoger la sabana le sonrió. 

-podría jurar que me dijiste Elena en vez de nena y bonita en vez de ardiente, o ¿fue solo mi imaginación?-Harry suspiro, Dumbledore le había dicho que no cambiara nada y que se tratara de acoplar a esta vida, y no había pasado ni una hora cuando ya había cometido una equivocacion, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando el Harry de este mundo era tan distinto a el?

Porque, por lo que se veía este Harry solo se dedicaba a una vida libre de ataduras, viviendo una soltería al extremo, con tácticas y forma de conquistar a una mujer, el ni si quiera podria invitar a una chica sin tartamudear. 

-¿nena? nena, aunque fue divertido estar contigo tengo cosas que hacer y tu tu estorbas bubueno no es que sea así pero seria mejor que te vayas -dijo algo nervioso y apenado de hablarle así a una chica y por no haberlo hecho medianamente bien. 

-me gustaba mas tu yo cortes, pero entonces ¿esto sera todo?-el solo la vio sin entender, y la chica se rió sarcástica-la verdad es que me lo imaginaba, todas las chicas conocemos tu fama de mujeriego pero al menos pensé que el gusto de tenerte me durara unas cuantas semanas mas.-el chico la miro asombrado ¿el? ¿Mujeriego?pero si era un asco con las mujeres, el lo sabia perfectamente y por eso daba gracias a Merlín haber encontrado a Ginny, su todo. ¡Ginny¡ tenia que buscarla, ¿Dónde andaría? Y ¿que rayos era este mundo? Y aun más importante ¿Dónde estaba su varita? Y entonces empezó a observar por todos lados olvidandose de la teñida que lo seguía observando. 

-¡Potter!-grito y Harry rápidamente la observo sin saber que hacer-al menos ten la decencia de esperar a que me valla y no ignorarme esa manera. Pero lo mejor sera que me vaya, tu no quieres ya nada conmigo, obtuviste lo que quisiste y yo obtuve lo que quise ¡un buen polvo!-grito haciendo que Harry la mirara sorprendido-yo tengo algo que presumirles a mis amigas y tu tienes algo que añadir a tu lista de conquistas. Estamos a mano el solo la observo. Y la chica empezó a levantar sus prendas esparcidas por el piso, el silencio se apodero un momento de ambos jóvenes 

-¿sabes? eres bueno en la cama, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido, nada informal, tu sabes-el la vio con los ojos desorbitados y ella se limito a segur buscando su ropa y empezársela a poner muy sugerentemente haciendo que Harry por primera vez se sonrojara y volteara a otro lado fingiendo recoger. ¿Acaso esta chica le había pedido ser amantes? 

Después de unos momentos, Elena le toco el hombro y Harry volteo con miedo para encontrarse con la chica totalmente vestida que le sonreía sensualmente. 

-todavía puedes cambiar de opinión-Harry negó rápidamente, la chica suspiro dejando de sonreír-al menos lo intente, buscame, sabes donde trabajo- y le guiño el ojo para después salir de la habitación totalmente resuelta-¡conozco la salida!-grito dejando solo a un Harry algo apenado y abochornado, ¿en que maldito mundo de mierda había acabado a parar? Y mas importante aun

¿Dónde diablos estaba Ginny? Y de solo imaginarme en una situación similar a la de el la sangre le hirvio.

**Por otro lado a unos cuantos kilómetros de el departamento de el soltero mas codiciado de corporación Potter & Black.**

En un agradable vecindario bastante familiar pero algo abandonado se erguia justamente en la esquina una hermosa casa, de múltiples pisos, que aunque no era nada ostentosa se veía bastante cómoda y familiar, con gran ventanales que hacían que tuviera una luminosidad grandiosa.

Pero lo que importa aquí es la ventana que se encontraba en el quinto piso justamente en la parte trasera de la casa. Por ella se podía observar un amplio cuarto, color rosa con muebles bastante estilizados, donde justo en medio descansaba una cama con dorceles, color blanca y larga rodeada de muchas almohadas.

En si el ambiente que se sentía era totalmente pacifico… claro excepto tal vez por la chica de color rojo fuego que acostada en la magnifica cama se movía de un lado a otro. De repente y sin previo aviso un despertador con la más extraña forma de una bola de agua que descansaba en la cómoda al lado de la cama emitió un chirríante y fastidioso sonido indicando que eran las 9 A.M. 

-¡Aahhh!-grito la chica de larga cabellera roja despertándose y sentados con brusquedad. Buscando de un lado a otro el motivo de aquel sonido. Cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en ningún lugar conocido, pero ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba? Y en su cabeza empezaron a desfilar todos los sucesos de la gran aventura que estaba viviendo con Harry. ¿Dónde habría llegado a parar?

Porque… ¡rayos! ¿De donde venia ese horrible sonido que no la dejaba pensar? Y parándose con agilidad empezó a buscar el origen del sonido encontrado justo a lado de la cama aquello. ¿Qué seria esa cosa? No parecía nada que conociera. Y con miedo lo toco lentamente ¡era solido! Pero eso no respondía su pregunta ¿Qué era? Y aun mas importante ¿Cómo hacia para que se callara?.. Entonces recordó que Hermione (la de su mundo) tenía una cosa que todas las mañanas emitía un sonido muy parecido.

Pero entoces ¿Qué hacia ella con algo tan muggle? Y Ginny desesperada porque el horrible sonido no cesaba tomo el cachivache muggle con ambas manos y sin ningún apuro lo avento contra el piso asiendo que el insistente sonido callara al instante pero también que la maquina se abriera mostrando un montón de hilitos de diferentes colores, lo cual ni siquiera le importo ni se molesto en recoger temiendo que empezara a sonar nuevamente.

Así que mas tranquila empezó a observar la habitacion 

-¡woau!-dijo emocionada, porque aunque amaba su pequeña y acogedora habitacion en la madriguera esta parecía la de una princesa mugle, y reparando en ese detalle, por

primera vez consiente de algo muy obvio trato de buscar algún signo de magia, alguna poción, fotos que se movieran ¡algo! Pero desgraciadamente no encontró nada.

Eso… ¿eso significaba que estaba en un mundo sin magia? Y de verdad que sintió miedo, ella era una total bruja, dependiente en un 90% de su magia, nacida y educada en un mundo donde no se hacia nada sin magia y ahora ¿Qué haría? No podía siquiera pronunciar muchos de los términos que utilizaban los muggles para llamar a sus inventos alocados, ¿Y tenía que llevar una vida sin magia?

Pero… tal vez aun conservara su varita y sin mas se lanzo contra las sabanas y empezó a desordenar todo a su alrededor… cuando aun en su labor desesperada por encontrar un poco de paz escucho que tocaban la puerta fuertemente. 

Y la pelirroja con miedo se quedo estática, sin saber muy bien que hacer, o abrir la puerta o correr al baño o esconderse debajo de la cama porque desgraciadamente su varita no aparecía. 

Estaba a punto de tirarse a la oscuridad de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de una mujer bajita, algo rechoncha y con el pelo tan rojo como el suyo que por un momento la miro con preocupación. 

Ginny extrañamente sintió aun mas miedo, las madres conocían a sus hijos como la palma de su mano y ella en este momento era todo menos normal. Y esta madre "la madre de la otra Ginny" se le hizo tan extraña… ya que vestía unos sencillos pantalones cortos color rosa que combinaba con su blusa blanca y pulcra, su rojo cabello estaba atado, y parecía tan perfecto que ningún pelo estaba fuera de lugar… ¿Dónde estaba la Molly que ella conocía? Aquella que siempre llevaba puesta una túnica algo remedada y de colores vivos, que siempre traía la varita en mano, algo despeinada y nerviosa… esta parecía tan pulcra, elegante que Ginny se sintió en desconfianza en seguida. 

-Ginny querida ¿estas bien? Estaba abajo, cuando escuche que algo se caía al piso ¿Qué paso?- la chica se quedo callada unos momentos, ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo actuar? Y suspirando decidida a no preocupar mas hablo. 

-se me cayó este cachib… -¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa cosa? Y para no hacer que sospechara mas apunto asía el despertador que aun se encontraba tirado en el piso-eso-su madre algo preocupada observo lo que Ginny apuntaba y rápidamente emitió un sonoro "!Oh!" Para agacharse y recogerlo con cuidado. 

-pero, ¿Cómo se te pudo caer el despertador Ginebra?- "entonces esa rara cosa era un despertador" pensó Ginny y empezó a repetir la palabra varias veces "tal vez seria bueno conseguir una libreta y apuntar todo" se dio mentalmente. 

-pues no lo se ¿madre?.. mama, me levante a apagarlo y al agarrarlo simplemente se me resbalo- Acabo Ginny poniendo su mejor cara angelical, su madre solo la observo, para después solo suspirar. 

-tal vez Arthur lo pueda arreglar, se lo llevare- dijo Molly empezando a salir haciendo que Ginny se sintiera un poco mas aliviada-por cierto, es mejor que bajes a desayunar que la comida ya esta preparada, iré a despertar a tus hermanos, no tardes que sabes que la comida en esta casa no dura mas que unos minutos-y sin mas salio dando un portazo.

Ginny se quedo libida sin entender absolutamente nada. Y desesperada se sentó en la bonita cama ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo encontraría a su Harry? Así que poco a poco fue ordenando sus ideas, bajaría era lo mejor y trataría de interactuar con la extraña familia muggle que valga la redundancia era su familia, ya después vería que hacer… tal vez incluso hasta se podría enterar de algo importante… 

Y decidida empezó a buscar algún cajón donde su ropa estuviera guardada, pero no encontraba y parándose observo todo nuevamente, en la parte izquierda de su cuarto había una puerta y al lado de ella, alejada por un gran espacio estaba otra puerta, ambas eran de madera, y suspirando se dirigió a la primera.

Con cuidado la abrió con miedo y cuando la luz le dio la oportunidad de observar el cuarto casi se cae de espaldas, ¡un baño! Pero no cualquier baño, este era de verdad grande, con muchos detalles demasiado bonitos y con una espectacular bañera justo al final y Ginny consiente de que no se podría quedar observando el baño todo el día cerro la puerta y decidida abrió la otra. 

-Por Merlín-dijo en un susurro, el siguiente cuarto no era muy grande pero lo que contenía la conmociono, porque tenia tanta ropa como jamas creyó poseer, zapatos, bolsas, sacos, vestidos…. Toda la ropa era bonita pero demasiado muggle y ella entro rápido buscando entre las cosas algo que pudiera usar que se adecuara más a su estilo, a su esencia como bruja; sintiendose (al cabo de unos minutos) decepcionada de no encontrar nada. Y algo desesperada tomo una blusa de tirantes, un pequeño sueter y unos pantalones de mezclilla. 

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Ginny salio de su cuarto, vestida con aquella extraña ropa y sintiéndose aun mas incomoda sin su túnica, claro, en su mundo usaba ropa muggle, pero solo era por ratos y en importantes misiones, pero siempre acababa poniendose sus tunicas. Eso era tan incodo.

Y con miedo reparo en un importante detalle ¡no sabia como llegar a la cocina! Y suspirando empezo a caminar por la extraña y aterradora casa, observando todo su alrededor.

_**Lo se el capi no es demasiado largo pero por fin comenzo esta extraña aventura, gracias por todas sus sugerencias, les prometo que subiere el siguiente capi lo mas pronto posible ¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? En el siguiente Ginny tendrá el almuerzo con sus padres y hermanos, y las cosa se le seguiran complicando bastante… jaja. Y por otra parte Harry recibirá una visita que creo, le sera de mucha ayuda, sera un personaje que le revelara varias cosas. No se hasta que momento Harry y Ginny se encuentren pero por ahora disidiré el capitulo de esta manera. Separando las vivencias de cada uno.  
>Por cierto ya tome la decisión respecto a la forma en que seguirá mi fic, pero creo que es ya demasiado obvio cual fue, de todos modos abra una que otra sorpresita. <strong>_


	4. ella es Ginebra y el Peter Potter

_**No soy JK ósea que nada de HP es mío, yo solo juego con las historias **_

_**Capitulo anterior….**_

_Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Ginny salió de su cuarto, vestida con aquella extraña ropa y sintiéndose aún más incómoda sin su túnica, claro, en su mundo usaba ropa muggle, pero solo era por ratos y en importantes misiones, pero siempre acababa poniéndose sus túnicas. Eso era tan incómodo. Y con miedo reparo en un importante detalle ¡no sabía cómo llegar a la cocina! Y suspirando empezó a caminar por la extraña y aterradora casa, observando todo su alrededor._

_Había sido todo un desafío pero Ginny haber podido llegar al primer piso sana y salva. Vaya que las casas muggles eran aburridas y silenciosas; sin fantasmas que gritaban en las azoteas y explosiones que se escuchaban por doquier. Y hasta se había deprimido más ya que había comprobado su teoría de que su familia (y ella misma) eran muggles._

_Ya estando en el primer piso camino un poco y por fin pudo dar con el dichoso comedor, que de por si era bastante largo. _

_En el estaban sentados: su madre con esa pulcredad con la que aún no se acostumbraba a ver, su padre Arthur leyendo tranquilamente un periódico, junto las personas que jamás creyó volver ver juntas como un todo ¡los gemelos! Que sin preocupaciones reían de algún chiste, interactuando y completando las frases del otro. Uno de ellos era George, el hermano que había perdido una misma parte de su ser en la guerra, que hacía poco había podido volver a sonreír y el otro de ellos era Fred su hermano muerto en la guerra a tan poco de conseguir la victoria; y de repente sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar y correr hacia Fred (cualquiera que fuera) y abrazarlo. ¡Como lo extrañaba! Porque aunque George se recuperaba poco a poco de la tragedia; estaba segura que jamás volvería a ser el mismo ya que una parte de el había muerto aquel día. _

_Y sintió gran impotencia porque ella sabía que no podía hacer la irracionalidad de correr a sus brazos, este no era su mundo es más técnicamente este Fred no era su hermano y debía seguir las órdenes del director, porque aunque le entristeciera admitirlo muy dentro de ella sabia que de una forma u otra ellos no eran sus traviesos hermanos gemelos MAGOS que conocía._

_Así que hecha un mar de sentimientos y contradicciones camino hacia la mesa saludando a todos con una inclinación de cabeza haciendo que su madre al notar su presencia se levantara para traerle el desayunó._

_-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Ginny? Por lo que me entere haciendo estragos en tu recamara-dijo divertido Arthur viéndola por un momento sobre el periódico- Ginny consiente lo observo evaluándolo, tratando de reconocer algo de su padre (el verdadero, el que pertenecía a su mundo) y se dio cuenta que en apariencia era igual pero mucho mejor vestido y menos cansado y afligido por las cuentas que se tenían que pagar. _

_Pero… ¡que tonta había sido! Todo ese rato observando lo bonito de la casa y apenas acababa de notar que su familia vivía muy cómodamente, disfrutando de varios lujos, por lo que se podía ver con muy buena solvencia económica, algo que nunca habían sido capaces de tener los Weasley de su mundo. ¿Qué haría su padre? ¿En qué trabajaría? _

_Y suspirando decidió no preguntar nada, ni seguir cuestionándose, ya que no lograba nada más que afligirse, confundirse y crearse dolor de cabeza. _

_-Sí, creo que hoy no será mi día -dijo la pelirroja. Arthur inconsciente de lo que pensaba su hija se rio divertido y continuo con la lectura del periódico mientras "su madre" entraba con la comida que ponía justo enfrente de Ginny y sonriéndole se sentaba en su lugar._

_-come querida-y la chica nerviosa asintió. Pero no tuvo ningún segundo de paz ya que al momento uno de los gemelos (aun no sabía diferenciarlos) le hablo_

_-¡hay enana!-dijo el gemelo que estaba sentado en frente suyo -ya extrañaba verte todas las mañanas con esa cara de presumida que tienes ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje a Paris?-Ginny abrió los ojos anonada ¿Paris?, ella nunca había estado en Paris y muchos menos como una muggle, ¿ahora qué diría? ¿Cómo salir de esta?_

_-Pu…pues bien-dijo algo bajo, los gemelos se vieron y rieron._

_-no debes de ser tan modesta Ginny, no te sientas apenada de que nuestros padres conozcan a los tipos a los que les tendremos que romper la cara ¿Cuántas fueros tus conquistas pequeña picara?, porque aunque lograste engañar a todos diciendo que solo ibas a ese curso de administración la verdad es que no me la creo, porque francamente…-pero para Ginny dejo de tener sentido lo que el decía porque empezaba a recordar algo de los que no tenía la más mínima idea._

_**Inicio flashback**_

_Ginny caminaba haciendo sonar sus tacones en el reluciente vitro piso, de lo que parecía una sala muggle, que no sabía cómo se llama pero la conocía, era donde despegaban los aviones; llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza perfectamente aliñada y por lo que se veía iba algo presurosa; caminaba rápidamente pero sin perder esa pose que tenía: segura y egocéntrica en cierto grado; a su lado caminaba su madre tratando de seguir el ritmo._

_-Ginny querida, tranquilízate que aún tenemos tiempo-la chica pareció meditarlo y se detuvo._

_-Ginebra mama, llámame Ginebra ya te he dicho que nadie tomara en serio a alguien que se llame "Ginny"-dijo rodando los ojos_

_-me importa un bledo, en la familia eres Ginny y así te quedaras-dijo Molly enojada, la chica solo suspiro molesta_

_-son un dolor de cabeza mama, ¿es tan difícil decirme Ginebra?-continuo exasperada_

_-no entiendo el porqué de tu molestia, antes no te incomodaba ese sobrenombre-sonrió su madre_

_-Antes era demasiado inmadura, ahora sé lo que quiero, se dónde estoy y hacia dónde voy, soy Ginebra Weasleay, hija de Arthur Weasley, pieza importante de corporaciones Potter & Black, no Ginny.-termino la pelirroja exasperada, su madre la inspeccionó por unos segundos antes de suspirar derrotada._

_-no me pidas que se cambie tan rápido un habito ¿sí?, pero es mejor que caminemos, ya hemos perdido tiempo valioso en este platica sin sentido- Ginebra asintió y volvió a caminar apresuradamente._

_-que te he dicho Ginebra, ya no soy joven para soportar estas fatigas, camina más lento-exigió su madre, la chica se tensó y asintiendo disminuyo su paso._

_-Lo siento madre es que estoy muy emocionada, he esperado este día largo tiempo- Molly le sonrió._

_-si eso ya lo sabemos, has estado un tanto insoportable estos últimos días Ginebra… no me malinterpretes, me alegro de que hallas ganado ese dichoso concurso, estoy feliz, estamos felices por ti-la chica sonrió_

_-yo lo se mama, tu sabes lo mucho que me esforcé para obtener el primer premio del dichoso concurso "hacia un mejor futuro" que hizo la universidad como despedida a los nuevos graduados._

_-si, si yo lo se querida, prométeme que te cuidaras y me llamaras-la chica sonrió_

_-no te preocupes, que solo serán 3 semanas._

_**Por un momento todo se volvió confuso y otro recuerdo ocupo su mente**_

_El lugar donde se encontraba era bastante amplio y por lo que veía un cómodo salón de clases, un hombre de unos 50 años estaba parado en frente y hablaba bastante enojado y con voz autoritaria a los alumnos que se encontraban sentados a su alrededor, Ginny estaba en la última fila._

_-¡una semana jóvenes! ¡Una semana! Y ustedes no me han podido hacer una solo tarea _

_correctamente..-pero Ginebra dejo de escucharlo para hacer caso a la muchacha de al lado que le hablaba._

_-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de Aller Ginebra?.-dijo en un susurro, la Ginny del recuerdo sonrió pícaramente._

_-ah, fue divertida-cuando la verdad había sido un asco, ella no era buena con los chicos y normalmente ellos buscaban más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecer. _

_La cita había empezado bien pero Michael era todo manos y ella al final harta le había aventado la margarita a la cara y había salido del lugar hecha una furia. Aunque… jamás lo aceptaría, tenía una reputación y la tenía que cuidar.-aunque no es mi tipo, es demasiado aburrido-dijo acabando la conversación._

_Fin flashback_

_Ginny parpadeo varias veces ¿Qué había sido eso?, acaso… ¿algún recuerdo de esos que le advirtió Dumbledore? _

_Porque había sido tan vivido y extraño a la vez, porque no solo había podido ver imágenes nítidamente, sino también tener acceso a los pensamientos que en ese momento tenía "Ginebra" como quería que la llamaran._

_-¿Ginny? ¿Escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo?- la chica brinco en su asiento sorprendida y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y que varias cabezas pelirrojas la observaban preocupados, la chica sonrió nerviosas._

_-sí, estoy bien solo recordaba el viaje, eso es todo-dijo algo nervosa._

_-pues ya que te refrescaste la memoria contestanos, ¿Cuántas conquistas?-dijo el gemelo, Ginny sin motivo se puso algo roja, recordando a Michael, el del recuerdo, y los gemelos al verla simplemente se rieron a mas no poder. Su madre enojada suspiro_

_-Fred, George cállense y déjenla comer-dijo Molly, los gemelos la vieron con cara dulce_

_-no somos tan molestos mama, siempre nos hemos sabido comportar- su madre les lanzo un mirada inquisitoria._

_-ademas-continuo el otro-"Ginebra", es alguien mayor y responsable a la que no le deben de importar unas pequeñas jugarretas de sus hermanos.-su madre solo los observo. Y decidida a dejarlos en paz se volteo hacia su esposo _

_-¿Qué harás hoy Arthur?-dijo Molly cambiando de tema rápidamente y haciendo que su esposo hiciera el periódico a un lado y la observara_

_-tengo que ir a trabajar Molly hay varias cosas que me gustaría arreglar, ya sabes que la mayoría de los trabajadores no hacen nada si no estoy ahí para supervisarlos, y la entrega se hará mañana-Molly asintió_

_-y ustedes niños?-dijo viendo a sus 3 hijos significativamente, los gemelos sonrieron y Ginny solo trato de esconderse entre su pelo_

_-cosas- dijo uno de ellos_

_-de gran importancia-secundo el otro_

_ -trabajamos en un proyecto- se enorgulleció el otro_

_-les gustara, pero es una sorpresa-dijeron ambos riendo_

_-entonces ¿será algún comercial?-dijo Molly bastante interesada, ambos chicos levantaron sus hombros y sonrieron, su madre solo suspiro -¿y tú Ginebra?-la chica solo parpadeo espantada._

_-no, no lo sé-dijo nerviosa y los gemelos se rieron_

_-lo más seguro es que ir de compras con su amiguita Chang, o si no tal vez otra tontería de ese tipo- Ginny solo suspiro, ¿amiga de Chang? ¿Ella? Porque no es que le odiara, la oriental no era precisamente mala, pero como toda niña enamorada que no es correspondida porque a "él" le gusta otra, queda cierto rencor hacia ella, que por más tiempo que pase se mantiene allí patente en tu corazón. Y ahora ¿ella era su amiga? ¿En qué mundo de mierda había caído? ((lo se misma frase que dijo Harry, ¡almas gemelas!))* _

_-supongo-dijo algo bajo y todos se vieron preocupados_

_-¿estás bien Ginny?-dijo su madre-tú no eres así ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Molly secundada por los gemelos, Ginny solo se limitó a afirmar rápidamente_

_-el viaje me afecto un poco-dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente_

_-más bien te descompuso-dijo Fred riendo_

_-ya estaba descompuesta, lo más segura es que la enloquecieron un poco mas-secundo George y Ginny olvidando hasta los nervios de no saber como actuar. Levanto la cabeza rápidamente y les lanzo una mirada fría _

_-son un par de estúpidos-dijo amenazadoramente y los gemelos solo se dignaron a reír mas (si eso era posible)._

_-ha vuelta la misma Ginny que amamos y tememos-dijo Fred_

_La cena transcurrió rápidamente, Arthur se había ido como flecha alegando que llegaría tarde y los gemelos después de un rato de hacerle perder los estribos también terminaron yéndose dejando solo a Ginny y a Molly quien sin tiempo a pensar le dejo a Ginny la tarea de lavar los trastos mientras ella iba al jardín y la chica abrumada hizo o que le encargo, suspirando de mal modo, ya que esa cocina era tan… silenciosa, común y aburrida,; tenia maquinas que jamás había visto en su vida pero de las cuales pudo distinguir un cifroondas y una lificudora, ¡o dios ella jamás sobreviviría! _

_Pero de alguna manera ya tenía un plan, por ahora lo que sabía era que los gemelos trabajaban haciendo comerciales publicitarios, que solo venían de vez en cuando y ella estaba tomando un año sabatino o algo así, antes de empezar con su vida laboral; lo que todos habían aceptado aparentemente sin rechistar, aunque aún no sabía en que trabajaba. O que era lo que había estudiado. Era todo lo que conocía por ahora ¡Ah, y que era amiga de Cho! _

_Vaya dilema, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que no sabía que hacer ahora, como actuar y como seguirá adelante, estaba en un verdadero dilema y ya estaba harta de no tener el control y estar siempre en lo incierto sin saber qué dirección tomar. Y justo estaba en la sexta lavada del mismo traste cuando escucho que un sonido agudo inundo el lugar seguido por 3 pequeños golpes. Escucho a su madre caminar y después abrir la puerta principal y tras varios susurros que no lograba entender bien tuvo a su madre enfrente de ella sonriéndole._

_-Ginny, Cho está en la puerta esperándote. ¡ve!-y la pelirroja paró su labor confundida sin saber realmente que hacer-no la hagas esperar, y pórtate bien con ella no te convendría perder una amistad que en el futuro te sirva de mucho-la pelirroja volvió a sentir esa familiar sensación de encontrarse con un desconocido, pulcro e hipócrita; pero sin tener verdadera razón de pelear y forzando a su cabeza a acostumbrarse a esto le dio una última sonrisa falsa a su madre y salió caminando por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta y encontrarse con la oriental justo parada fuera de la puerta. Ambas se miraron y por un momento sus ojos demostraron lo que sentían, desprecio; para ser rápidamente remplazados por unos llenos de admiración y felicidad falsa._

_Y la pelirroja sintiendo esa (ahora) familiar sensación vio como un recuerdo inundaba su mente_

_**Inicio flash back**_

_El lugar donde se encontraba era un gran salón decorado ostentosamente, ella llevaba un vestido negro con lentillas pegado a su cuerpo y sonriendo saluda a todas las personas, que iban igual de elegantes y comían, bebían y platicaban. Por lo que se veía la Ginny del recuerdo no tenía más que 16 años y aburrida como cualquier adolescente condenada a pasar toda una noche en una reunión; así que bajando la cabeza dio un frustrante suspiro cuando justo en ese momento alguien le hablo._

_-hola, me llamo Cho, Cho Chang -y ella levanto la cabeza con rapidez para encontrarse con una morena de rasgos orientales que le sonreía, llevaba un vestido café ópalo y mostraba una pose algo presumida "esta chica es una Chan, por lo que se su padre es alguien muy importante del gobierno, me conviene es mejor que trate de ganarme su amistad "pensó la pelirroja sonriéndole con amabilidad ((puro sacarsmo)) _

_-y yo Ginny, Ginny Weasley-la oriental le dio la mano sonriendo. Sellando una amistad de las más convenencieras que pudiera tener._

_Y sin previo aviso en su cabeza empezaron a desfilar imágenes, donde las 2 chicas reían, platicaban, compraban etcétera. Toda su amistad resumida en sonrisas falsas, gestos hipócritas de amistad y pantallas._

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Y volvió a ser consiente del lugar donde se encontraba y con quien, y por lo que deducía Cho era importante para la otra hipócrita Ginebra y no se podía dar el gusto de cerrarle la puesta en la cara, entonces volvió a sonreírle sin saber ya que hacer pero tomando la decisión de aceptarla y darle por el lado bueno, era todo lo que se podía hacer._

_-¡Ginebra!-¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta gente que se empañaba en llamarla Ginebra (era ella Ginny solo eso y no necesitaba nada mas)?-¿Por qué no has contestado ninguno de mis mensajes?-dijo sacando de su bolso un extraño aparatejo morado con botones y pantalla-¿Dónde tienes tu celular?-¡celular! Pero ella en su vida había escuchado esa palabra, aunque imaginando que era algún raro invento como el felefono, suspiro y sonrió inventando una excusa rápida._

_-Chang… ¡Cho!-Dijo corrigiéndose- no lo encuentro creo que se me ha perdido- la oriental solo sonrió_

_-eres demasiado descuidada ¿sabes? Y ¿Qué es esa ropa fea que traes puesta? Ginebra eso ya paso de moda hace siglos, creo que eses viaje a Paris te afecto, tanto caracol y esas cosas debieron de cambiar algo en ti… y yo que planeaba que saliéramos, tenemos que actualizarnos y que más que de compras pero…. así no puedes salir ¡no no no!- ¿caracol? Ni ella que era una bruja se creía que un caracol afectara la cabeza, Cho sí que era tonta pero la oriental ajena sonrió despectivamente y como la dueña entro en su casa y agarrándola de la mano subió los escalones hasta que llegaron a su cuarto que Cho sin ningún recato invadió abriendo la puerta y jalando a una asustadiza Ginny. _

_-vaya Ginebra tu habitación es un asco, y lo digo por el horrible desorden- la pelirroja solo apretó ambos puños soltándose bruscamente de la oriental ¡de verdad que empezaba a hacer que perdiera los estribos y olvidar que no debía cambiar nada. _

_-veamos…-continuo la chica ignorando los pensamientos suicidas de la pelirroja- tal vez una falda y una blusa de encaje ¡sí! Ha claro y unas lindas botas, estamos en pleno otoño así que tal vez algún suéter largo, y tal vez alguna base de maquillaje ligero, colores neutrales y lo mejor seria tapar esas horribles pecas Ginebra que no son para nada femeninas-decía la oriental mientras abría la puerta de su armario y se ponía a fisgonear todo; la verdad es que Ginny harta ya decidió mejor desconectarse de la realidad y empezó a divagar, como extrañaba a su Harry ¿Cómo se las abría apañado él? ¿Dónde estaría? Y le entro un verdadero sentimiento de terror e impotencia porque era horrible especular, sin saber muy bien que paso dar; qué dirección tomar ¿y si Harry estaba hasta el otro lado del continente?.. Pero fue interrumpida por Cho que le aventó ropa en la cara_

_-rápido Ginebra yo buscare el maquillaje adecuado-dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a husmear su tocador, o mejor dicho el tocador de la otra Ginny. Y caminando se dirigió al baño y después de unos minutos salió con la ropa esa muggle que Cho había escogido para ella, que en pocas palabras la hacía sentirse extraña en su propio cuerpo y demasiado incomoda, pero no había nada que hacer y lo mejor era dejar que la oriental jugara a "las muñecas" con ella para poder irse en paz y sacarle toda la información necesaria, Cho volteo con rapidez y calificándola sonrió y farfullo algo como "podrias hacer que hasta un mono parezca un hombre Cho" "locura" dijo una parte de Ginny._

_-siéntate rápido amiga- y así lo hizo la pelirroja, la oriental rápidamente empezó a pintarla como loca farfullando cosas que para ella no tenía sentido-muy bien Ginebra, parece que te has descuidado bastante, la piel se ve bofa y hasta cierto grado descuidada, tal vez una buena estética lo arregle todo y ya de paso vamos a la clínica de depilación y masajes, pero bueno ¿qué color te gusta más para los parpados? ¿ Lavanda o lila?- Ginny vio ambos color y no noto ninguna diferencia de verdad que ¿se abria equivocado?_

_-son iguales, así que no importa- Dijo después de un rato y la oriental la vio con miedo como si estuviera demente_

_-no, no, no ¿quién confunde ambos colores? ya no te conozco Ginebra Mira el lavanda es un poco más fuerte con ligeros toques de brillo- Ginny observo ambos exasperada !eran completamente iguales! Y se preguntó si su supuesta amiga no podría parecer un grave caso de miopía. Pero dudando y decidiendo darle por el punto sonrió falsamente_

_-creo que definitivamente el lila me gusta más, tienes razón ¡son tan diferentes!- dijo algo sarcástica; la oriental aparentemente no se había dado cuenta del sarcasmo y sonriendo asintió "que arias si mi" dijo pedantemente y se dedicó a pintarla. Después de un rato la oriental se separó de ella y sonriendo orgullosamente le paso un pequeño espejo que la pelirroja tomo algo renuente y acerco a su cara con miedo…_

_¡Merlín! Parecía payasa, nunca le habían gustado esas mujeres que se maquilaban para tapar todo lo que ella consideraban imperfecciones y al final ya nada tenían de ellas, se tocó las mejillas; sus pecas habían desaparecido y aunque al principio las odiaba hacía tiempo que había acabado aceptándolas, eran una parte de ella que sobre todo volvían loco a Harry… pero suspirando asintió_

_-me veo muy bien, gracias ¡Chaoo! ¡Cho! –dijo autocorrigiéndose pero con los dientes apretados ¡Cuánto deseaba tener u varita!, la oriental sonrió orgullosa._

_-sí, sí, la verdad es que si puedo ayudar a los menos afortunados lo hare, no hay de que ahora… un bolso, tal vez algo de Gucci o Armani ¿tú qué opinas?_

_-tu eres la experta decide tu-. Dijo la pelirroja cansada de no saber cómo actuar y decidida a seguirle la corriente. La oriental sonrió y después de unos minutos volvió a salir del armario entregándole un pequeño bolso de mano_

_-toma; ahora a resolver el problema del celular- y sin más saco el suyo empezando picar botones y poniéndoselo en la oreja indicándole Ginny completo silencio; después de unos minutos la sala se empezó a inundar de una tonada bastante rara, la oriental sonrió y siguiendo el sonido llego hasta el buro, al lado de su cama de "Ginebra" que abrió y saco un pequeño objeto rojo parecido al de Cho pero con ciertas diferencias._

_-toma, cuídalo que para la otra no me preocupare en buscarlo- ginny lo tomo con miedo y lo observo bastante asustada pero calmándose lo metió en su bolsa y sonrió _

_-gracias_

_-de nada amiga, ahora ¡de compras! Y de nuevo saco a Ginny de un brazo casi sacándola a rastras y bajándola a empujones hasta llegar a la puerta._

_-¡hasta luego Molly!-grito la oriental y sin esperar respuesta abandono la casa dirigiéndose a un auto justo parado en frente y sabia lo que era y como funcionaba porque su padre había tenido uno que había encantando, pero este era tan diferente, se veía reluciente, de un color amarillo chillón y sin techo, ostentoso y lleno de botones, Ginny lo observo por un momento y la oriental saco rápidamente unas llaves y abrió el auto subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto ¡rápido Ginebra! Giiny parpadeo y caminando abrió la puerta del copiloto subiéndose y poniéndose el cinturón con algo de miedo de las habilidades ante el volante de la oriental. Ella sin más se puso unos lentes que saco de su bolso, acomodo el espejo y lanzando una carcajada prendió el auto y dejo que canción bastante rara se apoderará del auto y Cho simplemente arranco._

_En todo el viaje Ginny buscaba a Harry, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, Cho cantaba una y otra vez la misma canción que para la pelirroja no tenía ningún sentido, pero que dedujo era como describir a Cho "yo soy la mejor" "una estrella tan brillante" "tengo todo lo que quiero" "ohhh si, el mundo no sería nada sin mi", Ginny solo rodaba los ojos y trataba de aguantar la risa, la perfecta reveclaw cantaba horrible._

_-Y bien Ginebra ¿Cuántas conquistas?-la chica carraspeo y rodo los ojos, se aprovecharía, al fin y al cavo tenía que fingir una vida ¿Por qué no fingir que en cuanto a chicos era superior a Cho?_

_-¡grandioso! Todo fue genial, me conseguí como unos 30 pretendientes, los chicos franceses, son tan… ¡misteriosos!-la oriental arrugo la nariz y por un momento Ginny se dio cuenta y estuvo segura que a Cho esa respuesta no le había gustado, aunque después la oriental sonrió despectivamente._

_-que bien-dijo, aunque claramente no estaba feliz- yo también me he divertido mucho… fiestas, bailes, amigos, cervezas, chicos ¡todo! Además… digamos que he podido por fin acostarme con el grandísimo Harry Potter-Ginny se quedó lívida sin saber que decir ¿Harry? Porque (aunque) este no era su Harry se sintió herida y traicionada y obligándose a mantener la mente fría respiro y sin siquiera ser consiente se sintió perdida hasta que dentro de ella algo estallo_

_-¡¿QUÉ?- Cho casi perdió el control del auto, ganándose un par de bocinazos._

_-¡cállate!, no grites, yo sé que a ti el no te gusta pero a mi si y al fin lo he podido seducir-Ginny no dijo nada y aunque muy dentro de ella tuvo ganas de llorar y gritarle y reclamar a Harry pero su parte razonable le recordó que aquí este Harry era otro, no era el suyo y así se debía de quedar, por lo menos Harry estaba en este mundo, eso la hacía sentirse más segura._

_-no me calles Chang, no lo hagas-dijo Ginny observando despectivamente a la chica._

_-ese es tu problema Ginebra tienes un carácter de perros, y si quieres que no te calle no grites así ¿sí? Se mas responsable que voy manejando.-Ginny rio irónicamente y decidió sacarle más información a Chang, tal vez y así adivinaría donde estaba Harry._

_-¿y cómo estuvo?-Cho sonrió, connplacida de la duda de su amiga._

_-brutal-Ginny se atragantó con su saliva y sintió que la bilis le subía por todo el cuerpo_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-ash, eres un tanto inocente ¿no crees? , pero bueno fue uno de los mejores polvos que he tenido, claro sin contar las otras veces que lo hemos hecho-la pelirroja rugió y serró los puños con fuerza haciendo que estos se pusieran blancos, ¡polvo! ¿Qué tan idiota era este Harry? Él era solo suyo y se obligó a respirar lentamente ensayando una sonrisa falsa_

_-¿son novios?-dijo con voz fría, Cho ante esto arrugo de nuevo la nariz y respiro, Ginny se dio cuenta que no lo eran, pero rápidamente la chica se recuperó._

_-no lo necesito, el tanto como yo sabemos que lo nuestro es solo por diversión, yo no quiero nada serio con el-dijo pero Ginny se dio cuenta que mentía y decidió hacerla perder los estribos_

_-ninguna mujer piensa así, hay amiga pobre de ti, tener que conformarte con las sobras, pero estoy segura que al final tal vez te vea ¿tienes un plan para conquistarlo? ¿tal vez… salir embarazada?- la oriental abrió los ojos de terror y sumamente molesta contesto._

_-escucha, si él y yo nos casamos sería sin duda una buena alianza para nuestras familias, el tanto como yo somos primogénitos y heredaremos gran parte de las empresas de nuestro padres ¿te imaginas el poder que tendríamos? Él y yo ahorita no buscamos nada serio, nos gusta nuestra libertad pero no dudo que en el futuro acabemos juntos, y por favor ¿me imaginas embarazada? ¡Ni que lo necesitara! Pero eso si te dejo en claro que yo no me conformo con sus sobras en dado caso es el que se tiene que conformar con las mías.-Ginny pensó que eso era una buena información , por otro lado se preguntaba si Chang, ¿podía ser tan zorra?_

_-¿así eres con todos los hombres Chang? Oh solo dejas que Ha…¡Potter! Se conforme con tus sobras -la chica le lanzo una mirada horrible_

_-¿Qué te pasa hoy perra? –Ginny rechino los dientes-Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo, no soy ninguna cualquiera-y la chica tuvo que abstenerse a lanzar un comentario irónico-eso solo es un juego entre los 2 que solo pasa con el-aunque de alguna forma Ginny sintió que no era totalmente honesta- me hago valer, además ¿Qué derecho tienes tu a acusarme? si eres una mojigata-la chica sin poderse contener y a falta de una barita se le acerco pero sabiendo que no podía golpearla mordió su labio con fuerza sintiendo el sabor a óxido._

_-mira dejémoslo así, mejor sígueme platicando ¿Cuándo paso?-la oriental sonrío_

_-en una fiesta, tu sabes; estaba con ese hermano tuyo el narizón-y Ginny apretó los dientes-cuando lo vi me le acerque y empezamos a platicar y coquetear, al final acabe en su departamento ¡uf! Sí que sabe cómo satisfacer a una dama-Ginny rio a mandíbula suelta sin poderse contener.-ya se que tu odio hacia el te ciega pero de verdad es un verdadero macho en la cama-Ginny automáticamente dejo de reír, ella reía si, pero porque "dama" no era precisamente un calificativo que le pondría a Cho._

_-si bueno-y fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja porque en ese momento se escuchó una canción y Cho sonriendo le subió y empezó a cantar._

_**Muy lejos de ahí y unas horas antes llegamos a el departamento de Harry Potter**_

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_-todavía puedes cambiar de opinión-Harry negó rápidamente, la chica suspiro dejando de sonreír-al menos lo intente, búscame, sabes dónde trabajo- y le guiño el ojo para después salir de la habitación totalmente resuelta-¡conozco la salida!-grito dejando solo a un Harry algo apenado y abochornado, ¿en que maldito mundo de mierda había acabado a parar? Y mas importante aun_

_¿Dónde diablos estaba Ginny? Y de solo imaginarme en una situación similar a la de el la sangre le hirvió. _

Harry suspiro, era mejor no pensar en lo que la pelirroja estuviera haciendo y ponerse en acción, tenía que idear una forma de saber dónde se encontraba y más que nada evaluar la situación en general, entonces dando otra mirada a la alcoba buscando una varita que estaba seguro ya no existía suspiro y con miedo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una bonita sala pero demasiado sobria y con ambiente poco familiar que al él no se le antojaba, ¿Cómo podían ser 2 personas que suponían eran la misma ser tan diferentes? Porque por lo que se veía este Harry era alguien sin ataduras dispuesto a divertirse con cuanta mujer pudiera.

Alguna vez Ginny le había dicho que se podía conocer la personalidad de una persona con tan solo ver su casa, ¡pues bien! Si utilizaba esa teoría estaba seguro que Harry Potter seria soltero, ególatra y ¡todo lo contrario a el! ¿En qué momento se habían metido él y Ginny en tamaño aprieto? Y camino por la sala totalmente blanca, limpia y sin vida, si era cierto se veía una buena solvencia económica pero estaba tan sola ¿y las fotos de su familia? Porque, ni con eso contaba la horrible casa.

Y seguía criticando las desventajas de su "hogar" cuando su vista se dirigió a un pequeño porta retrato situado en una mesita de choba al lado del sillón azul que estaba en frente de él, Harry sabiendo que esa foto tal vez le podría dar información se encamino y sentándose la tomo entre sus manos, pero el shock por lo que veía no lo dejo decir ni media palabra, la foto en si era demasiado simple, en ella se veían 4 personas, todas ellas sonriendo a la cámara, el fondo era algún jardín porque se veía pasto, más bien; lo que le había sorprendido eran los individuos de dicha foto, ¿Por qué? Bueno porque uno de ellos, ese que mantenía una pose despreocupada y que vestía ropas sobrias era el verdadero Harry que mantenía una mano en los hombros de 2 de ellos, que eran ni más ni menos que sus padres, aquellos que nunca vio envejecer, regañar, reír; aquellos a los que Voldemort les había negado la la foto ambos sonreían tan despreocupadamente que incluso se le antojo raro y mantenían un brazo en torno a los muchachos… porque en la foto estaba otro chico pelirrojo con ojos color cafés que sonreía a la cámara.

La familia que nunca había tenido, que duro había sido, este Harry contaba con aquello que en primer año su corazón más anhelaba (y que secretamente seguía anhelando) una familia, una vida libre de amenazas; e irónicamente sintió envidia de su alter ego, pero debía recordar que técnicamente ellos no eran SUS padres, ellos no habían luchado contra Voldemort por él, no habían dado su vida por él, no se habían escondido un año por él, no habían… no habían ¡no habían dado la vida por el! Así que tenía que ser fuerte.

Y suspirando se hundió mas en el sillón sin saber cómo encontrar a su pelirroja porque siendo honesto se sentía un completo idiota despreocupado, sin su barita en mano, ¿Cómo se supone que llevaría una vida que no era suya si no contaba con un poco de ayuda?... y de repente sus pensamientos negativos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte toque en la puerta, el chico dio un respingo y no se atrevió a abrir ¿y si era la loca de Elena? No gracias, mejor que la persona que fuera se largara.

Pero los golpes continuaron y cuando Harry estaba seguro que se rendirían esta fue abierta y el chico ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse o ver quien osaba entrar a su casa, se sentía en un letargo. De pronto se escucharon pisadas y por la esquina se asomó un pelirrojo sonriente ¡era Ron! Pero la verdad es que por lo que veía no había nada de diferencia excepto tal vez por la ropa que este chico traía, demasiado cara para su Ron ¡oh diablos! ¡Eso había sonado tan acaponado!* Ron al verlo sonrió y se sentó en el sillón más cercano de el para después (Cuando ya estuvo cómodo) ver a Harry enojado

-¿Por qué no me has abierto?-el chico pestañeo dándose cuenta de que tenía razón y que el pobre Ron lo había encontrado con las manos en la masa; sentado y despreocupado sin molestarse en abrir la puerta.

-lo siento-fue todo lo que atino a decir-estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que supongo se me hizo fácil no abrir-Ron sonrió de lado.

-de seguro pensabas en la rubia ¿eh picaron?-Harry casi se atraganto con su saliva y empezó a tomar un color escarlata.

-¡no!-grito apenas hubo encontrado su voz haciendo que Ron lo viera preocupado-quiero decir… ¡no puedo creer que supieras!.. si eso, estaba pensando en ella, ¿sabes? serias bueno en adivinación.-dijo muy nervioso

-¿estás bien? ¿Adivinación? Eso no existe Harry ¿desde cuando eres tan supersticioso?-el chico solo sonrío nervioso.-de todos modos, (y olvidando tu ataque de locura) ¿Cómo estuvo tu "cita"? Harry trago en seco, esa nueva faceta de Ron le daba miedo.

-pues… ¡bien! Ya sabes nada nuevo –Ron rio divertido.

-¿tanto como para volver a repetir?-Harry abrió los ojos espantado y su cabeza empezó a maquinar una buena respuesta, algo que pudiera zafarlo pero que no levantara sospechas.

-la verdad es que no, no fue nada del otro mundo y aunque fue divertido solo fue algo de una noche-Ron pareció feliz con su respuesta ya que sonrío.

-eso es, nosotros somos libre almas, sin compromisos y ataduras, no olvides lo que el loco de tu padrino nos ha dicho siempre.-Harry sintió una terrible nostalgia, su padrino Sirius estaba vivo también, y lo más probable es que fuera un hombre sano, libre de culpa y locura, feliz con sus amigos e incluso (tal vez ) con una familia.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué nos ha dicho? – se atrevió a preguntar el moreno, mostrando la duda e inocencia en su voz y rostro, Ron rio divertido

-esa fue buena Harry, incluso te notaste algo inocente, me recordaste a aquellos años donde ambos éramos dulces niños que creían en principios muy equivocados ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de las clases que nos dio Sirius? ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? ¡Ah sí… "como convertirse en todo un conquistador"….

_Inicio Flash back_

_-Niños, niños, niños-decía un hombre al que jamás hubiese conocido de no haber sido por los ojos grises; Sirius Black, mucho más feliz, fornido y bastante guapo que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba a 3 pequeñas criaturas paradas frente a él; los cuales eran unos niños de nos mas de 13 años, uno de ellos (el primero) era delgado y bajito, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, mientras que el segundo era mucho más alto, de pelo rojo y ojos azules y el tercero era un niño un poco bajito, de cara ovalada y ojos negros, que atentos escuchaban lo que el hombre les decía._

_-tan inocentes y puros; no, no, no ¿saben? Yo a su edad ya había besado a más chicas de las que podía contar y ¿ustedes? Aún sigo si creerme que no hayan dado ni un solo beso, ¡una verdadera vergüenza! ¡tú!-dijo apuntando a Harry, que dio un pequeño salto-Harry James Potter, hijo de uno de los ex solteros más codiciados, amado por las chicas, todo un galán; ahijado del soltero más codiciado del último siglo ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Una deshonra, eso es lo que es! ¡Y TU!-y ahora apunto a Ron que rápidamente bajo su mirada- Dios me ampare y proteja de la furia pelirroja que es tu madre pero lo diré ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! Hijo de Arthur, un verdadero soltero en todas las letras, ¿sabías que antes de que tu padre se ca… casara tuvo tantas novias como pudimos haber tenido James y yo?—Ron abrió los ojos asombrado- ¿no? ¡Pues ya lo sabes! ¡Y NO ME OLVIDO DE TI!-dijo apuntando a el último de los niños-Neville longbottom, supongo que no tengo que aclararte que tu padre fue todo un Don Juan ¿o si? Jugador de basquetbol, natación etcétera, toda una estrella rodeada de admiradoras locas, ¡hay no! Que ha de ser de mí, ustedes son nuestro legado, tienen en su ADN todo lo necesario para llegar a ser unos verdaderos rompe corazones y por eso, debido a las circunstancias y a sus padres, (a los cuales el matrimonio los ha amansado) y creen que yo ya me he vuelto y no quieren ayudarme a hacerlos verdaderos galanes me veo en la obligación de prepararlos, a partir de este momento yo os enseñare todo lo necesario para alcanzar mi estatus;, al final no se podrá conocer ya de ustedes aquellos chicos nerviosos y torpes con las chicas. Oficialmente se abre la escuela de Sirius Black (derechos reservados) "como convertirse en todo un conquistador". -Acabo su discurso emotivo y sonrió demente mientras los pequeños tragaban en seco y se miraban con miedo._

_**Todo se volvió nebuloso y por un instante Harry no fue capaz de saber en dónde se encontraba hasta que las imágenes que lo rodeaban se hicieron más nítidas y pudo observar de nuevo a su padrino junto a los 2 chicos sentados en una larga mesa.**_

_-muy bien, antes de empezar con las lecciones es importante que les diga la primera regla para convertirte en todo un soltero sexi rodeado de bellas mujeres-y Sirius Black vio a ambos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie y se acercó más a los chicos-nunca olviden esta frase, sus padres la olvidaron y miren como acabaron ¡atados al matrimonio!-y fingió estremecerse- la libertad es la mejor forma de vida, nosotros somos almas libres sin dueñas ni ataduras, la peor forma de acabar con esto es el compromiso serio y formal, no niego que puedan tener novias y todo ese royo, son libre de saber hasta qué punto llegara su relación, lo mas importante aquí es nunca olvidar qué el peor veneno "la manzana de Adán" es el compromiso tipo: boda, esposo y esposa ¿entienden? -dijo orgulloso pero estupefacto cuando vio que los pequeños de revolcaban en el suelo de risa._

_-que tonterías dices tío Canuto-dijo Harry cuando se pudo calmar_

_-eso es algo que dirían los gemelos, tal vez Bill ¡pero tú! Es la peor tontería del mundo-y ante la sorpresa de todos Sirius sonrió._

_-tal vez se escuche boba e infantil pero en algún momento la recordaran, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana pero lo harán y se darán cuenta de lo profunda que puede llegar a ser lo que les he dicho es la clave de mi éxito; mi filosofía que síganla al pie de la letra y podrán tener a toda aquella chica que les mueva el piso._

_**Y antes de que Harry si quiera pudiese reír volvió a ver las imágenes borrosas que rápidamente se transformaron en claras imágenes.**_

_Ahora se encontraba en un cuarto grande lleno de libros, parecía una oficina o una biblioteca personal, en ella se encontraba Sirius junto con los 3 niños que estaban sentados en frente del hombre, mientras este escribía en un pequeño pizarrón barias palabras._

_-muy bien chicos, bienvenidos a las primeras de "como convertirse en todo un conquistador", yo seré su maestro Sirius Canuto Black- Harry rio_

_-te conocemos, no necesitas presentarte Canuto-Sirius en vez de reírse se puso serio._

_-maestro Canuto para ustedes, y ante de que digan algo más saquen su libreta y tomen apuntes-los niños sorprendidos le hicieron caso._

_-ustedes chicos pubertos, futuros adolescentes, tenían, tienen y tendrán muchos cambios físicos y psicológicos a lo largo de los años, habrá un momento donde dejaran de ver a las chicas como "niños molestos" (si saben a lo que me refiero) y empezaran a notar en ellas a Eva, a la diosa, a Afrodita, y empezaran a sentir cierto tipo de atracción que hará que cuando estén cerca de ellas sientan ganas de besarla,, abrazarla, para ello necesitaran convertirse en todos unos conquistadores (y… otras cosas que no pienso mencionar) entonces ustedes tendrán la necesidad de acercársele y tratar de hablar con ella, "conquistarla". Y aquí es a donde quiero llegar ¿Cómo le dirán lo que sienten? Porque, no pueden parársele en frente y simplemente invitarla a salir tartamudeando; se debe de tener galantería. ¿Alguien sabe cómo harán eso?-los 3 chicos se miraron. Y Ron levanto la mano._

_-¿si señor Weasley?-el chico suspiro_

_-una buena forma seria decirle cosas bonitas ¿verdad?-Sirius asintió._

_-exactamente, y para eso ustedes deben de saber conocer a la chica, con una simple mirada basta para saber que tanto romance emplear en ella, ¿Cuál sería otra forma? Neville y Harry levantaron las manos._

_-¿Logombortton?- el chico asintió_

_-mostrándome seguro, que se vea que soy capaz de conquistarla.-su "maestro" hizo como si se limpiara una lagrima falsa._

_-Oh mis pupilos, es la primera clase y veo que tienen todo lo que se necesita para ser verdaderos SIRIUS; porque, para graduarse deberán llegar al nivel más alto de esta escuela ¿saben en qué nivel se encuentran?-los 3 negaron rápidamente-están en el nivel Peter ¿no es vergonzoso? ¿A quién le gustaría estar en un nivel tan degradante? Porque en este momento no son más que chicos infantiles, que tiemblan con la cercanía de una chica. Por eso deben de poner todo su esfuerzo en estas clases; el siguiente nivel es Arthur, es mucho mejor ya que llegan a una etapa donde serán mucho más galantes y capaces, pero aún les faltara mucho por subir, el tercero es Frank, un nivel muy bueno pero demasiado bajo para ustedes, el cuarto es James, cuando lleguen ahí pueden respirar tranquilos ¿saben porque tiene James esa posición tan degradante?-los 3 volvieron a negar-pues porque tu padre cometió un grave error ¡casarse! Cuando logren pasar este nivel llegaran al nivel Remus, chico listo que no ha olvidado la filosofía de un buen mujeriego, cuando lleguen aquí estarán a punto de graduarse; el ultimo es el más difícil, pero el mejor y si llegan ahí recibirán un diploma y un regalo, aparte de que os reconoceré como mis hijos ¿saben cuál es?-los 3 chicos rieron y dijeron a coro:_

_-¡Sirius Orion Black!-el hombre sonrió._

_-O vulgarmente Canuto. Pero…. ¿Qué es esto? ¿no tomaron nota de todo lo importante que les dije?-los chicos negaron y ante la mirada de su "mentor" rápidamente empezaron a escribir. Cuando las plumas dejaron de hacer ruido Sirius se aclaró la garganta._

_-tarea para mañana, ¿Cuántos tipos de chicas existen?-los chicos asintieron y escribieron ya sin decir nada_

_-¿Sirius?-dijo Harry, pero el hombre pareció no oírlo-¿Sirius? ¡Ah claro! ¿Profesor canuto?- el hombre lo vio rápidamente._

_-¿Qué le preocupa Peter Potter?-Harry hizo cara de asco mientras los otros niños reían con ganas y Sirius se encogía de hombros-si no te gusta esfuérzate y llegaras al siguiente nivel ¡y ustedes! No se rían señores Peter Weasley y Peter Logombortton- ahora Harry era el que reía con ganas segura de que por lo menos "Peter Potter" no sonaba taaaaannnn mal._

_Fin flash back_

Harry parpadeo varias veces hasta darse cuenta de que estaban de nuevo en la sala junto a Ron "adulto" que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Harry? ¿te encuentras bi…?—pero no pudo terminar porque ante su asombró Harry se tiro al piso riendo como un demente, el pelirrojo lo vio preocupado tratando de entender que era lo que decía, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte ya que solo logro entender cosas como "locura" "¿en que estaba pensando?" "niveles de rompecorazones" "Peter". Paso unos minutos antes de que Harry pudiese respirar normal y aunque entre dientes se seguía riendo, había podido volver a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿tomaste alguna droga antes de que llegara compañero? ¿crack? ¿mariguana?-pero Harry era ahora el que lo veía serio.

-creo que me afecto un poco tanto alcohol ayer pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes amigo- Ron lo observo dubitativo y Harry trato de mostrarse serio pero le era un poco difícil ya que lo veía y recordaba "Peter Weasley". El pelirrojo después asintió algo mas tranquilo.

-¿y que paso con la nena? Mi secretaria ¿Cómo hiciste para que se fuera?-Harry un poco más tranquilo lo observo y suspiro tratando de no recordar los recuerdos que no eran suyos pero que causaban mucha gracia ¿Qué?

-pu… pues le dije que su tiempo había expirado y que el mío valía oro por lo tanto era mejor que se fuera. Ron lo vio sorprendido

-entonces ¿la corriste? ¿pero te has vuelto loco? A ninguna chica se le hace eso si quieres tener una segunda oportunidad, le dices "nena, aunque fue una noche inigualable y me sentí en el paraíso, debemos de dejar nuestro mundo, la vida real nos llama ¿Qué tal si volvemos al paraíso el viernes?" –Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos, sin duda alguna engancharías a la chica, ¿desde cuándo Ron era tan hábil en estas cosas? ¡Pues claro desde que "maestro canuto" había tomado discípulos a 3 pobres niños indefensos y uno de ellos había sido Ron.

-¿entonces porque es que me dio su numero?- dijo sin poderse aguantar y viendo que a Ron se le formaba una sonrisa.

-¡claro! Punto 3 del manual "un verdadero Sirius Black" _una forma perfecta de conquistar a una chica es hacerte el difícil, si la paso bien contigo querrán repetir la hazaña__**—**_Harry solo aino a sonreír y apretar los labios con firmeza para no volver a reír.

-si si claro, es lo que yo pensé, hacerla sufrir un poco-dijo dándole el avión, la verdad es que no estaba de acuerdo con la sarta de tonterías que la conversación le ofrecía, es más estaba seguro que si su pelirroja estuviera aquí ya lo hubiese mandado a cavar su propia tumba, pero era divertido todo el asunto

-eso es bueno, ellas deben saber que nosotros mandamos, pero dejando el tema a un lado, para la próxima que se te ocurra tener una aventurita renta un cuarto de hotel, recuerda que este apartamento es intocable, si no parecería más un motel que una casa donde en cualquier momento nuestros padres pueden venir a visitarnos-Harry asintió siguiéndole la corriente, era mucho mejor. Y por un momento la sala se llenó de silencio hasta que Ron carraspeo y vio a Harry.

-son las 10 y 30-dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera- tal vez podríamos ir a almorzar con mi madre o con la tuya y después dirigirnos a la empresa.-el chico lo observo y finalmente le pregunto

-¿Cuál empresa?- Ron rio

-como que cual, Corporaciones Potter y Black, la empresa de tu padre y tu padrino, donde tú y yo trabajamos, ya sabes.-Harry se quedó libido, ¿así que este mundo el no era auror? Y no solo eso, aquí además de sus padres vivos, también Sirius estaba vivo, y juntos habían creado una empresa ¿de qué seria?

_¡__**No! ¡No me secuestraron los extraterrestres ni estoy muerta! ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿2 semanas? ¡Perdón de verdad! Pero es que mi computadora enfermo de toda clase de virus y acabo muriendo ¡ya no pude rescatar mis documentos! Y entre en depresión porque este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho y no me sentía capaz de volverlo a hacer; de todos modos quedo mucho mejor ahora, me ha gustado más que la primera versión ya que todo ha cambiado… así que si notaron que el principio del capítulo es muy forzado (como yo lo siento) les pido perdón pero mejoro ¿a qué si?**_

_**¿y qué opinan? Tengo gran parte de la historia de cómo Sirius volvió a los 3 chicos unos galanes, pero no estoy segura si continuar y acabar por ahí. ¿Les gustaría que el siguiente capi sea algo así como día de s para Harry y pueda ver toda la sarta de locuras que obligo Sirius a hacer a los niños? ¿o le continuamos de corrido? Espero vuestra opinión, de todos modos la historia seguirá su curso normal, sin o con la intervención de estos recuerdos.**_

_**Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia y me dejaron un comentario:**_

_**Greed212:**__** gracias a ti que estás leyendo mi historia ¿Qué te pareció este? Estoy abierta a sugerencias.**_

_**Elchabon: **__**gracias, cuando leí tu comet mi autoestima subió y si tienes razón creo que a Ginny se la pondré aún más difícil que a Harry que vivió 11 años de su vida como un muggle, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Acabo de contar las aventuras de la escuela de Sirius? Espero tu respuesta. **_

**Arizgcv****:**** ¡gracias! Y no te preocupes que ahora si subiré pronto, el problema fue que caí en depresión pero ya paso, ja, ja. Y respecto a la magia, creo que está claro que no tendrán, pero como técnicamente están en SU cuerpo y no en el de los Harry y Ginny muggles puede que tengan magia accidental como los niños magos, quien sabe….. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? **

**ginalore28****:**** gracias y… ¡perdón por no actualizar pronto! Me sorprende que los primeros tres capítulos los haya subido en una semana y para este haya tardado siglos pero de verdad que me sentía frustrada sin saber cómo comenzar, sentía como si la historia ya hubiese acabado, pero en un momento de mi vida me volvió a llegar la inspiración y eh aquí el resultado ¿Qué te pareció?**

**Asuka Potter****: ****¡gracias! Como dije al principio del fic, acepto toda crítica constructiva y la tuya ha sido eso. No te apenes, pero tienes razón, como he dicho al principio, mi computadora estaba en etapa terminal y por lo tanto (aunque hacia los capítulos en Word) no me marcaba las faltas de ortografía y por lo tanto o yo las corregía o tenía que buscar un corrector on line que la verdad deja mucho que desear. Espero que este capítulo haya mejorado, y no te preocupes pienso editar los 3 primeros capítulos solo que ahora creo que lo mejor sería continuar con la historia, cuando tenga un poco de time lo hare, pero… ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?****  
><strong>


	5. Ron, amigo y Hermano

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-__son las 10 y 30-dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera- tal vez podríamos ir a almorzar con mi madre o con la tuya y después dirigirnos a la empresa.-el chico lo observo y finalmente le pregunto_

_-¿Cuál empresa?- Ron rio_

_-como que cual, Corporaciones Potter y Black, la empresa de tu padre y tu padrino, donde tú y yo trabajamos, ya sabes.-Harry se quedó libido, ¿así que este mundo él no era auror? Y no solo eso, aquí además de sus padres vivos, también Sirius estaba vivo, y juntos habían creado una empresa ¿de qué seria?_

Parecía que la vida muggle había sido mucho más fácil que la vida como magos, pero aun así una parte de él se sentía tan vacía, porque la magia era su modo de vida y aunque le había quitado muchas cosas también le había dado demasiado, cuanto extrañaba su varita, no lo podía negar… por Merlín ¡extrañaba todo! Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y la primordial era encontrar a su pelirroja y cerciorarse de su estado porque, si para él era difícil, para ella lo sería más ¡vamos! Que ni siquiera podía pronunciar refrigerador o televisión correctamente y ahora de sopetón tenía que fingir ser una perfecta muggle….

-¿Harry?-dijo ron con tono preocupado, y el azabache dejo de divagar y lo volteo a ver

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo como si nada haciendo que el pelirrojo suspirara

-que te has ido al Harrylandia y no tenemos tiempo, nuestro itinerario no es fácil y si queremos almorzar como dios manda hay que ponernos en movimiento ¡ya!-Harry lo vio preocupado, ¿ir a dónde? Porque, aunque consiente de que tenía que actuar y llevar la vida del su otro yo (rayos eso había sonado tan bizarro) de la mejor manera, Ron lo llevaba a un terreno donde se encontraría ciego ¡vamos! Que él no sabía nada de empresas, aunque por otro lado podría ir a almorzar a la casa de Ron y de algún modo tal vez saber dónde se encontraba su amada pelirroja.

-Está bien Ron vámonos-dijo parándose pero el pelirrojo no se movió y le lanzo una mirada evaluadora.

-¿piensas ir a trabajar así?-el azabache se observó ¿Qué tenía? Él se veía normal, sin ninguna falla.

-¿y tú?-dijo observando la ropa de ron, unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una blusa con cuello V de color verde fuerte. El pelirrojo rio a mandíbula suelta

-touché, pero tu puesto y el mío son muy diferentes, yo soy un subordinado y tu casi eres como el jefe legítimo, porque admitámoslo Sirius tendrá esposa y por lo tanto descendencia cuando el mismo infierno se congele-Harry rio, se podría acostumbrar a este Ron.

-pero, si quieres un mejor puesto ¿no sería bueno ser un excelente lame medias? Ya sabes usar la ropa correcta, sonreír a tus jefes y lo más importante NO CRITICARLOS-ron se encogió de hombros

-ya estoy trabajando en eso desde que tengo memoria ¿Por qué crees que eres mi mejor amigo?-dijo levantando una ceja pero con claros signos de estar jugando. Harry se carcajeo y le sonrío, no conocía nada de este mundo pero con Ron siempre podría bromear de cualquier tontería.

-pues no haces un muy buen trabajo y a todo esto ¿Qué problema tiene mi ropa?- Ron lo volvió a evaluar

-no tiene nada de malo, pero ¡comprende! Estoy muy acostumbrado a verte con esos trajes sobrios, hechos en lugares remotos y a tu medida cuando vas a trabajar; que simplemente se me ha hecho raro ¿Qué bicho te ha picado Harry? Según tú, y en palabras textuales me dijiste hace poco "soy un ser divertido y espontaneo, tu sabes bien que soy bastante inmaduro, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y por lo menos allí tengo que mostrar la madures que a mis 26 años debería tener"- dijo Ron haciendo una pobre imitación de él, Harry se observó, la verdad es que cualquiera que conociera a su Homologo le diría que actuaba extraño, lo mejor era aparentar toda la normalidad posible y por ende cambiarse de ropa.

-ahora vengo-dijo y camino a su cuarto.

Unos minutos después Harry salía algo incómodo, ahora llevaba un traje negro y una corbata azul marino pero muy a su pesar se sentía muy bien con la ropa, debía admitir que se veía mucho más importante y con gran porte, Ron sentado aun lo inspecciono y asintió.

-Has vuelto… pero ya en serio ¿A dónde vamos? Se nos ha hecho tarde apenas tenemos tiempo de ir a almorzar-Harry evaluó sus opciones, por un lado ir a su casa y ver a sus padres le daba demasiado miedo pero también curiosidad y por otra ir con Molly significaba quizá saber algo de su pelirroja, así que evaluando sus opciones tuvo muy claro a donde ir.

-vamos con tu madre Ron-el chico asintió y juntos salieron del apartamento situado en

0o0o0o0o

Pronto se encontraron frente de una hermosa casa, grande y algo lujosa. Harry solo la observaba intrigado, porque aunque sonase ilógico él se imaginaba una casa tipo "madriguera" donde la magia se sintiera en cada esquina. Simplemente era extraño; tenía que admitirlo.

Entonces suspirando bajo del auto que estaba estacionado en frente de la misma y a paso cansino camino junto Ron quien al llegar a la puerta saco unas llaves y abrió rápidamente.

El vestíbulo era hermoso, grande y cómodo para que negarlo, tenía tanta diferencia, se veía tan normal que Harry por primera vez sintió un extraño nerviosismo.

-¡mama!-grito Ron y Harry dio un brinco, antes de que apareciera una extraña mujer, que nada tenía que ver con la bruja Molly pero que seguía siendo ella. Porque; aunque sus rasgos eran inconfundibles su aura (o como se llamase) era tan diferente, mucho más fría y calculadora; estaba ante una extraña, que les sonrío y a pasos apresurados se acercó a ellos.

-hola queridos, me tenían muy abandonada ¿hace cuánto no me visitan?-Harry no supo que decir y Ron rio.

-ya sabes mama el trabajo no nos deja respirar, ¿papa ya se fue?-Molly bufo

-tu padre es un obseso del trabajo, si no tuviera un papel, fotos y videos de NUESTRA boda todos pensarían que con quien se caso fue con el trabajo-Ron rio.- ¿Ustedes porque no se han presentado a la empresa? A estas horas ya deberían de estar trabajando.

-antes que el trabajo están las necesidades básicas, ya sabes hogar, amor, bebida y comida, así que ¿Qué hicieron de comer?-Molly lo observo enojada.

-así que solo viniste a comer, claro eso es lo único que les importa a ustedes los hombres, trabajo y comida y yo que pensé que me venias a ver a mi.-Ron solo sonrío.

-También te venimos a ver a ti mama, tu sabes que te quiero, me preocupas ¿has dormido bien hoy?-su madre sonrió

-dormí muy bien gracias, pero no trates de remediar tu error, me has ofendido y de todos modos, si lo que vienen es a comer vayan y calienten que estaba a punto de irme a ver a Arabella-Ron hizo una mueca

-¿Figg? ¿La vecina que está loca por lo gatos?-su madre le dio un pellizco.- ¡auch! Por lo menos caliéntanos madre-Molly negando camino a la cocina.

-síganme- ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un comedor amplio, donde tomaron asiento, Harry buscaba signos de su pelirroja pero no la encontraba, no había fotos ni nada por el estilo ¿cómo haría para sacarla a relucir? Porque estaba consiente que sin conocer este mundo podría cometer grandes errores. Pronto un plato se posó en frente de él y Harry subió la mirada viendo a una Molly sonriente que después tomo asiento frente a los muchachos.

-estas muy callado Harry querido ¿estás bien?-Harry asintió

-claro señora Weasley, no se preocupe-Molly lo vio calculadora y después negó y levanto ambas cejas en señal de duda, Ron que comía lo más rápido que podía abarcando para ello toda la extensión de su boca sonrío.

-esta raro desde la mañana mama, creo que como sabe que pronto cumplirá 27 se cree mucho más mayor como para referirse a todos respetuosamente-Molly sonrío.-pero dejemos de hablar de Harry, ayer llego Ginny ¿verdad?-Harry como un resorte levanto la cabeza un poco y agudizo el oído, por fin iba a saber algo de Ginny.

-sí, Ginevra llego ayer, despertó un poco atolondrada ¿saben? Almorzó con nosotros, vinieron Fred y George y sabes como la molestan, al final termino perdiendo la paciencia. Pero bueno; ahorita debe andar en el centro comercial con su amiga Cho… Cho Chang ¿la conocen, no?-Harry casi se atraganto ¡fantástico! Cho no era precisamente su amiga y ahora su pelirroja se encontraba en algún lugar de esta ciudad con alguien totalmente que para decir poco, casi odiaba.

-muy poco, aquí el que la conoce de cabo a rabo es mi amigo Harry ¿verdad compañero?-y lanzo una carcajada mientras Molly lo veía mal. Harry no supo que decir ¿Cómo que la conocía de cabo a rabo? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿eh?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, Ron sonrió.

-por favor Harry no necesitas fingir frente a mi madre; tod mundo que sepa leer; sabe que tú no eres hombre de sola mujer ¡por favor! Si cada semana las revistas te crean una nueva conquista-Harry lo vio confuso y después algo enojado.

-pues tú no te quedas atrás-Ron simplemente asintió.

-claro, soy un galán; pero al menos lo admito ¿Por qué tu no admites que conoces a la oriental?-Harry no pudo siquiera negar porque se sumergió en un recuerdo.

_**Inicio Flash back**_

_-me llamo Cho ¿y tú?-dijo una chica de larga cabellera negra y rasgos orientales por arriba del ruido de la música, sonriéndole a un hombre de rebelde cabello azabache parado frente a ella._

_-¿no me conoces nena?-dijo un apuesto chico de ojos verdes, mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza. Cho rio algo tonta_

_-vaya no tenía idea que Harry Potter sería tan presumido-dijo batiendo las pestañas mientras Harry sonreía._

_-soy una caja de sorpresas, pero dime ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tu sola?-Cho levanto la mirada altaneramente._

_-no es como si ubiera nada especial con lo que entretenerse-. Harry observo a su alrededor, el ambiente en la pub era bastante bueno y ppor donde veía habían personas solas, tomando o vailado._

_-no es por contradecirte, ni nada de eso pero… ¿como que no hay nada con que entretenerse? A donde vea, encuentro diversión- Cho sonrio._

_-valgo mucho, no estaré con cualquiera-Harry rio._

_-¿y conmigo? ¿Bailarías conmigo nena?-la chica sonrío y el tomándola sugerentemente de la cintura la llevo a la pista de baile._

_**Todo se volvió remolino hasta que nuevos recuerdos ocuparon su cabeza.**_

_Él se encontraba besando el cuello de Cho mientras esta le tomaba fuertemente por la espalda; pronto él se separó de ella._

-vámonos de aquí nena, vamos a un lugar más privado-Cho sonrío de lado.

-no lo creo, no tengo sexo en la primera cita-Harry lanzo un bufido.

_-pues no parecía que quisieras parar hace un momento, además no es la primera cita que tenemos ¿de que estas hablando?-Cho hizo un puchero._

_-ya me canse Harry, yo valgo mucho (ya te lo había dicho) y tú me das muy poco-Harry rio._

_-no es como si tú me dieras mucho… ¿Por qué estas actuando así?... espera, no me digas... pensé que tenías claro que esto no era nada serio, yo no soy hombre de una chica, pensé que ya lo sabias, te creía más inteligente nena-dijo con una sonrisa ladina asiendo que Cho hiciera una mueca y después respondiera._

_-Ginevra me había dicho que eras un descarado pero no pensé que llegaras a tanto, sabes que… ¡me voy! Muchos chicos pelearían por estar en tu lugar-Harry la tomo del brazo._

_-debí imaginarme que todo esto era obra de Ginevra, vamos Cho, pensé que tú eras más liberal y seguías tus propias reglas-ella solo hizo una mueca-yo no salgo con cualquiera, en este momento estoy contigo ¿Qué no es suficiente? Eres muy especial no quiero que se pierda lo que tenemos, nos complementamos muy bien, vamos a un hotel, anda que solo por ti alquilare la habitación más cara que tengan-Cho sonrío y asintiéndole ambos salieron caminando._

_**Fin flash back**_

- ¿Harry?

-¿compañero?

-¿me escuchas querido?

Harry parpadeo varias veces y cuando su vista se aclaro pudo reconocer 2 rostros pelirrojos observándolo preocupados.

-vaya, creo que me he distraído-dijo sin saber que más inventar, Molly lo vio preocupada.

-te lo digo mama, ha estado medio perdido desde la mañana, no sé qué le pasa-su madre negó.

-Ginevra ha estado igual, rompió su despertador en la mañana tratando de apagarlo ¿puedes creerlo?-Ron rio y Harry sin poderse contener también lo hizo, parecía que el inicio de Ginny había sido malo.

-¿en serio? Pues de Ginevra no es exactamente cuidadosa ¿Cómo están los gemelos?-dijo Ron, su madre negó

-por el momento están trabajando en el mismo lugar ¡cómo es posible que no sepas como están!-grito

-la empresa no es pequeña, tiene más de 8 pisos ¿Cómo quieres que los vea?-su madre negó y viendo que ya habían acabado, vio su reloj de pulsera y suspiro.

-será mejor que se vayan Ron, ya es muy tarde-el chico haciendo una mueca se paró.

-vendré a verte en estos días mama; nos vemos, vamos Harry.

0o0o0o0o0

Muy bien, Harry sabía que no era exactamente imaginativo y no es como si hubiese convivido y vivido mucho tiempo con muggles, pero cuando escucho que Ron decía "¡llegamos Harry!" y el volteo casi se desmayó ¡la empresa de su padre era espectacular! Y aunque tío Vernon jamás lo había llevado a su trabajo, estaba seguro que estaba ante uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad.

¡Por Merlín! Sí que había subestimado a sus padres.

La empresa era grande (alta) y moderna ¡por Merlín! Eran de esas empresas que veían en la tele ¿Cómo le abrían hecho su padre y Sirius? Cubierta en su mayoría de vidrios, pintada de gris; en resumen, ocasionando miradas de respeto.

Y otra vez lo diría, ¡la vida sí que les había sonreído! Su homologo seria egocéntrico, tarado y libertino, pero ahora que se ponía a pensar tenía todo el derecho, había crecido rodeado de lujo y mucho más mimado que él, con un padrino que no había tenido que madurar y amigos que por no estar en guerra veían la vida de una manera muy diferente…

Pronto Harry dejo de divagar y viendo que Ron ya había empezado a caminar sin prestarle demasiada atención lo siguió contrariado, observando todo, había vuelto a su fase de auror, se encontraba en un terreno desconocido y tenía que cuidarse. Más pronto de lo que quisieran llegaron a las puertas de esa gran empresa, que cruzaron rápidamente para llegar a un ascensor situado muy cerca de ahí, ambos entraron y sonriendo Ron apretó al número 9.

Muy pocas veces Harry había estado en un ascensor, Vernon evitaba llevarlo a lugares públicos, y ahora que él ya era mayor y conocía la magia casi se había olvidado de las repentinas nauseas que podía producir un pequeño viaje en un elevador.

Al llega al piso asignado ambos salieron y Harry no pudo evitar observar la planta, grande y pintada en su mayoría de blanco, con varios escritorios y puertas que no sabía a donde llegaban…

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! Empezaba a creer que no vendrían a trabajar-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon viendo a una persona mayor, sonriéndoles. Harry solo sintió que su mundo se desvanecía y todo se volvió negro mientras escuchaba que esa voz gritaba desesperada haciendo eco en su cabeza, "¡Harry!"

A varios kilómetros de corporaciones Potter y Black

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-¿Qué te pasa hoy perra? -Ginny rechino los dientes-Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo, no soy ninguna cualquiera-y la chica tuvo que abstenerse a lanzar un comentario irónico-eso solo es un juego entre los 2 que solo pasa con el-aunque de alguna forma Ginny sintió que no era totalmente honesta- me hago valer, además ¿Qué derecho tienes tu a acusarme? si eres una mojigata-la chica sin poderse contener y a falta de una barita se le acerco pero sabiendo que no podía golpearla mordió su labio con fuerza sintiendo el sabor a óxido._

_-mira dejémoslo así, mejor sígueme platicando ¿Cuándo paso?-la oriental sonrío_

_-en una fiesta, tu sabes; estaba con ese hermano tuyo el narizón-y Ginny apretó los dientes-cuando lo vi me le acerque y empezamos a platicar y coquetear, al final acabe en su departamento ¡uf! Sí que sabe cómo satisfacer a una dama-Ginny rio a mandíbula suelta sin poderse contener.-ya sé que tu odio hacia él te ciega pero de verdad es un verdadero macho en la cama-Ginny automáticamente dejo de reír, ella reía sí, pero porque "dama" no era precisamente un calificativo que le pondría a Cho._

_-si bueno-y fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja porque en ese momento se escuchó una canción y Cho sonriendo le subió y empezó a cantar._

Una palabra para describir la horrible tarde con Cho ¡desastrosa! Fue como salir con una maldita desquiciada, no sentía los pies y le dolía toda la columna vertebral, ¡la oriental era una demente! Era como un animal enjaulado que de repente y sin más era libre, ¿con que un centro comercial? Pues si le preguntaban a ella más bien le había parecido ir a un zoológico ¡y claro que lo era! Y Cho era la Chang… ¡changa mayor! Y sin evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

Había comprado bastante ropa, mucha no le había gustado pero otra tanta era muy bonita ¡no podía negarlo! Y tal vez se hubiese divertido más si su acompañante hubiese sido otra. ¡Suerte y a la changa le habían hablado después de cinco horas de ir de tienda en tienda! ¡por Merlín! Estaba segura que la loca no hubiese parado por muchas más horas ¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía para perder así el tiempo? Porque, por lo que le había dicho, era una mantenida, bueno según ella "una modelo con una carrera que iba viento en popa"

Aunque no podía negar que había sacado muy buena información de Harry, porque era el a pesar de que no se parecía a nada a Su novio. Pero teniéndolo en consideración era bastante obvio, este Harry había crecido con padres y lo más seguro con lujos ¿Cómo no volverse petulante y darse aires? Lo que más le preocupaba era que parecía que era un total conquistador libertino, su Harry era todo menos eso ¿Cómo le estaría yendo? Es más ¿Dónde estaría? No había sabido nada de el, y lo peor de todo es que cuando llego se había enterado por su madre, de que Harry había ido a visitarla junto con Ron, que habían platicado y al final los había casi corrido al trabajo, no le pudo sacar nada mas ¿Cómo hacerlo si se suponía que ella lo odiaba? Incluso sintió que su madre había sospechado algo, tal vez… es vez de bajar la cabeza, asentir y sonreír cuando escucho el nombre Harry; hubiese hecho alguna mueca o algo así. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Se había preocupado por el, tenía serias dudas sobre donde estaría y de repente descubría que había estado aquí y estaba segura que él, la buscaría, al menos ya sabía su ubicación, pronto lo vería y eso la hacía sonreír.

Eran cerca de 6 y ya estaba oscureciendo pero a Ginny no le importaba demasiado, hacia media hora que había llegado y como si algo dentro de ella la controlara había salido al patio ordenado; con pasto asimétrico y lleno de flores que aunque aburridas eran muy bonitas.

Ginny observo su alrededor, aunque hacia frio a ella parecía no importarle y suspirando camino hasta un pequeño columpio de madera que había visto en una esquina, muy cerca de un árbol grande y viejo.

La vida nunca había sido fácil para su familia y extrañaba todo y a todos. Y aunque sabía que Harry estaba con ella y no la dejaría una parte de ella tenía mucho miedo, confiaba en su Harry pero por ahora él no se encontraba junto a ella. Ser muggle no era tan malo, pero ella no era ninguna persona normal y de verdad que le estaba costando trabajo su nueva vida.

Pronto subió la vista al árbol, observándolo con detenimiento viendo que de sus verdes hojas no había ya mucho; por alguna razón sabía que estaba en pleno otoño pero no conocía la fecha exacta. Por lo menos las estaciones, las estrellas, el cielo y la luna eran las mismas que ella tenía en su mundo, y viendo el árbol se dio cuenta que escondidas habían unas escales de madera, algo viejas pero resistentes.

Ginny con energías renovadas se paró y se acercó jalando las escaleras y observando entre follaje seco un hoyo ¿Qué seria? Y sin aguantar su curiosidad empezó a subir las descartadas escaleras.

Pronto llego al final e impulsándose asomo la cabeza por aquel hoyo ¡Merlín! Estaba ante una pequeña casita de madera, llena de polvo y algo oscura pero hermosa. Y sonriendo y apoyándose con sus manos entro por el hoyo. La casita no era muy grande y aunque ella no tenía que agacharse estaba segura que sus hermanos, tal vez Harry tendrían que hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que no había visto la casita si no era nada pequeña? ¡Claro! Las hojas amarillentas y cafés del pobre árbol eran un buen camuflaje para la casa de madera.

La poca luz que aún había entraba por una pequeño ventanita y por hoyo a sus pies. La casita estaba casi vacía aunque aún se podían ver varias cosas, una muñeca, una pequeña silla, unos cuantos cochecitos… ¡en fin! Por alguna razón Ginny se sentía mejor, en la casita se respiraba un cierto aire a abandonado pero se sentía en todo lugar la esencia de la infancia, de la risa y la inocencia; en los juguetes, los garabatos y los dibujos que, aunque amarillentos se podían distinguir fácilmente pegados en las paredes. Ginny se acercó y con curiosidad observo un dibujo, estaba lleno de polvo y ella con miedo de que se rompiera lo limpio con suaves caricias y lo observo.

Arriba decía "Yo y Don" y en la imagen se podía observar a un niño y una niña tomados de la mano, la niñita tenia largo cabello pelirrojo y el niñito unos grandes ojos azules. "¡oh cielos!"… alcanzo a decir antes de perderse en un mar de recuerdos.

_**Inicio flash back**_

_-mida Rron, mida ¿a qué me ha quedado bonito?-decía una niña de no más de 5 años con larga cabellera roja y sonriente mirada. El niño apenas un poco más grande que ella y que jugaba haciendo ruido con unos carritos observo el dibujo._

_-¿ese de ahí soy yo?-dijo apuntando al mismo chico que Ginny había visto en el dibujo amarillento. La pequeña asintió._

_-sí, y esdta soy yo-el niño le lanzo una última mirada al dibujo._

_-es bonito ¿Por qué no le dices a Charly que suba y lo pegue en la pared?-Ginny (la bruja) que era testigo mudo observo el lugar… ¡era la casita! Mucho más limpia y llena de vida y luminosa._

_O0o0o0o_

_-¡en guardia princesa pirata!-grito un pequeño pelirrojo mientras levantaba una espada de madera contra una niña que sosteniendo la suya sonreía._

_-¡el tesodo eds mío pidata tiburrrón!-grito y golpeando la espada de su contrincante._

_-¡es mío! Yo lo encontré primero, ¡ríndase!-la niña negó y metiendo su piecito contra el de Ron provoco que este callera, la niña rio divertida y apuntándolo con su espada le sonrió._

_-gane._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_-entonces, ¿Cómo hicieron para conseguir tantas golosinas?-de nuevo se encontraban en la casita, pero ahora el que hablaba era Ron que sentado en el piso comía un rebanada de pastel con los dedos. Frente a él se encontraban 3 niños, 2 de ellos gemelos idénticos mientras que la otra era una pequeña niña que manchada se comía galleta tras galleta._

_-ya les dijimos, es un secreto-dijo uno de los gemelos._

_-pero eso no es justo- volvió a repicar el niño._

_-pero te estamos dando ¿no? George y yo pudimos avernos ido a nuestro cuarto y no compartir-el niño lo miro fijo pero levantando los hombros volvió a su pastel._

_-como sea, esto tiene que ser un secreto, ni mama, ni Charly, ni Bill, absolutamente nadie se puede enterar que hemos comido golosinas-Ron asintió y levanto su pequeñito meñique lleno de chocolate que trato de limpiar en vano._

_-lo prometo-George sonrió y levantando su meñique lo engancho contra su hermano._

_-esta promesa no se puede romper o si no destruiremos todos tus juguetes ¿entendido?-el niño asintió-¿Ginny?-la niñita lo observo y sonriendo levanto su dedito y lo entrelazo con el otro gemelo._

_-lo pometo-todos rieron y siguieron comiendo._

_-a todo esto ¿mama no se enteró?-los gemelos rieron_

_- está en sus "fiestas" de te-dijo Fred-sabes que cuando hace esas fiestas a nosotros nos deja olvidados por un segundo.-los niños asintieron._

_-pedo ustedes están casdtigados, porque ayer dompieron un libro de Perdsy ¿Cómo es que Perdsy no dijo nada si dos odia?-dijo Ginny y los gemelos rieron._

_-no le tenemos miedo a "refresco PEPSY" tenemos nuestros formas de persuasión-Ron rio._

_-¿refresco pepsy?-los niños asintieron._

_-no te ofendas Ginny pero cada vez que tratas de decir "Percy" te sale algo como "Pedsy" y nos recuerda al refresco-Ginny solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo._

_-¿podque en las fiestas de mama jamás hay pinatas?- los gemelos se encogieron de hombros_

_-los adultos son raros, por eso jamás creceremos-dijo George, todos asintieron._

_-hay que id al paíst de nunca jamás, y nos hacemos amigos de campanita y Peted pan-dijo Ginny, sus hermanos asintieron y George parándose y limpiándose las manos se acercó a un pequeño cofre lleno de juguetes y saco después de un rato de buscar y buscar un pequeño sombrero verde que puso encima de Ron._

_-mejor creemos nuestro propio país de nunca jamás. Ron, tu serás como nuestro Peter pan-ron negó._

_-¡yo quiero ser pirata!-los gemelos sonrieron._

_-¡no! Es nuestro juego y nosotros seremos los piratas, tú y Ginny serán campanita y Peter pan.-ron negó y se quitó el sombrero._

_-¡yo si quiedo sed campanita! Podemos volar Rron, los tontos pidatas no y también podemos luchad con espadas-los gemelos asintieron y ron feliz se volvió a poner el sombrero._

_Pero antes siquiera de comenzar un grito chillon se escucho por toda la casa._

_-¡le diré a mama que me han encerrado en el baño! ¡Denle gracias a Dios que la señora Figg escucho mis gritos y me abrió! ¡Ya verán!-los gemelos se encogieron y espantados bajaron por la casita ayudando a Ginny. Pero antes de empezar a correr un grito resonó por toda la casa._

_¡RON, GINNY, GEORGE Y FRED VENGAN EN ESTE MOMENTO!-Los gemelos se voltearon a ver espantados._

_-¡nos han descubierto! ¡Corran por su vida!-los pequeños se observaron_

_-Ustedes querían saber de dónde sacamos la comida, pues bien ¡se la robamos a mama de su fiesta! Y para que "refresco pepsy" no molestara lo encerramos en el baño en un descuido -los niños se observaron y ni lentos ni perezosos empezaron a correr buscando un lugar para esconderse._

_**Fin flash Back**_

Ginny parpadeo acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la casita ¡que rápido había pasado el tiempo! Vaya que los gemelos no necesitaban de unas baritas para hacer sus trastadas y refresc… digo Percy seguía igual de aburrido.

-¡GINEVRA!-se escuchó la voz de Molly y ella pegando un grito comenzó a bajar para subir a dormir y prepararse para un muevo día.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Al llega al piso asignado ambos salieron y Harry no pudo evitar observar la planta, grande y pintada en su mayoría de blanco, con varios escritorios y puertas que no sabía a donde llegaban… _

_-¡Harry! ¡Ron! Empezaba a creer que no vendrían a trabajar-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon viendo a una persona mayor, sonriéndoles. Harry solo sintió que su mundo se desvanecía y todo se volvió negro mientras escuchaba que esa voz gritaba desesperada haciendo eco en su cabeza, "¡Harry!" _

-¡por dios Sirius! Algo le debes haber hecho a mi niño, que no te creo eso de que justo en el momento en que te ve, se desmaya sin más- Harry escucho una voz, una que solo había escuchado en sus pesadillas, gritando desesperada. Ahora lucia furiosa, y en cada palabra destilaba veneno, pero aun así no pudo dejar de admirar lo bonito de esta. No veía caras, pero se sentía mareado y la cabeza le dolía, razón por la cual mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡que no pelirroja! Ron esta de testigo ¡yo no hice nada!-dijo ahora una voz masculina exasperada.

-Ron te idolatra y eres muy bueno en eso de conseguir que la gente haga lo que quieras, ¡no me extrañaría que te esté cubriendo! ¿Qué hiciste?-se escuchó un bufido de exasperación.

-James, dile a tu mujer que deje las paranoias a un lado, yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a mi único ahijado-James soltó una carcajada.

-lo siento Sirius pero yo no me pienso meterme en esto-Se escuchó otro bufido perteneciente a Sirius, y Harry aun con los ojos cerrados sonto una risita que no pasó desapercibida por sus tres acompañantes.

-¡Harry!

-¡hijo!

-¿Cómo te sientes?-escucho a la vez y resignado abrió los ojos, solo para sentir de nuevo esa sensación de la sangre en su cabeza, así que respirando profundamente trato de tranquilizarse. Delante de él tenía a tres personas cuyos rostros pensaba no ver en largo tiempo. Uno de ellos tenía ojos tan verdes como los de él y cabellera pelirroja ¡era hermosa! Y le sonreía preocupada mientras le tomaba la mano, el otro era un hombre, con pelo azabache alborotado y gafas similares a las de él ¡su padre! Que mantenía una mano en el hombro de Lily tratando de tranquilizarla. Por ultimo encabezando la escena más alucinante que había tenido desde su llegada a este mundo se encontraba su difunto padrino, muerto tratando de defenderle, ¡Sirius Black! Sano y muy bien conservado. Sin los ojos de maniático que poseía y la expresión de infinita tristeza que su mirada siempre tenía. ¡La razón de que se hubiese desmayado! Y con justa razones y es que ¿Cuántas veces en la vida te encontrabas frente a frente con tu padrino (que no lo era ya que el suyo era mago y este era muggle) tan tranquilo y sonriente?

Muchas veces había soñado con este momento, con momentos donde esas personas importantes en su vida estuvieran ahí para apoyarle. Con sus sonrisas y sus juegos, compartiendo su vida.

Pero aun así, debía recordarse que estos no eran sus padres, los suyos habían luchado contra Valdemort, se habían escondido por él, habían luchado contra todo pronóstico solo para verle con vida y aún más importante que todo eso ¡habían muerto y sacrificado su vida para que Harry sobreviviera! No; era mejor no engañarse, sus padres estaban muertos en valle Godric.

-Harry, hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?- el chico parpadeo y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió a la pelirroja que le miraba maternalmente.

-bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada más-dijo el chico sintiendo su voz algo rasposa.

-¡pues cómo no! Si después de que te desmayaste te diste bien bonito en la cabeza-dijo Sirius- que acaso ¿soy tan feo?- Harry río.

-pu… pues no sé cómo paso, ya me venía sintiendo mal, pero pensé que se me quitaría al llegar a la empresa, veo que no fue así-dijo sin saber más que decir, Sirius se carcajeo.

-de eso ya nos dimos cuenta; Ron fue el primero en reaccionar y tratar de despertarte ¡si vieras el revuelo que ocasionaste en PB! ((corporaciones Potter & Black )) muchos corrieron a auxiliarte y al final nadie te prestaba atención a ti más que Ron y yo, y a que no adivinas quien llego en ese momento-dijo, y Harry levanto los hombros en señal de duda mientras que James bufaba enojado- ¡pues tu padre! Que nada más salir del ascensor y ver caos, pego el grito en el cielo-y parándose y haciendo que su cara se contorsionara hasta formar una mueca de enfado empezó a gritar mientras James negaba ofendido por la pobre imitación de su amigo- "¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE PASA AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO A TODO EL MUNDO TRABAJANDO! ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME DI POR ENTERADO ESTO ERA UNA OFICINA, NO UN ZOOLOGICO? ¿Y BLACK? ¡DONDE ESTA BLACK, QUE NO PONE ORDEN! ¿POR QUE NADIE SE MUEVE? ¿QUE OS PASA?"-termino Sirius causando las risas de Harry y el refunfuño de James-no espera y aún falta lo peor; ya que después de gritar hasta saciar; alguien temeroso se le acercó y le dijo que Harry, su hijo se había desmayado hacia unos minutos ¡y adivinen que!-y sin dar tiempo a contestar continuo- ¡que James abrió los ojos espantado y gritando como loco corrió hacia dónde estabas tirado en el piso rodeado de nosotros gritando ¡y que hacen parados sin hacer nada! ¡Busquen ayuda! ¡No puedo creer que sigan trabajando como si nada hubiese pasado!-Harry sin poder evitarlo rio con ganas, sin duda alguno esa escena debió ser digna de ver. James aún enfurruñado se le acerco y paso sus dedos por el cabello del azabache sonriéndole.

-me diste un buen susto hijo, que bueno que ya despertaste-Harry solo asintió incapaz de hablar.

-¿sabes James amigo? Creo que ser padre vuelve bipolar a las personas-James le pego una colleja y el pobre Sirius solamente lanzo un aullido de dolor- no arruines la mercancía-James rio y la pelirroja negó.

-por cierto hijo, dejaste a varias jovencitas llorando en la oficina- Harry negó, poco a poco se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, en cambio Sirius corrió a su lado y haciendo a James a un lado le sonrió a Harry-.

-es que es digno ahijado mío, ¿verdad mí querido hijo político de nombre Sirius Potter?-Harry rio y la pelirroja de su madre lanzo dagas envenenadas a Sirius por los ojos asiendo que el pobre se alejara unos pasos.

-no creas que te he perdonado eso Black, gracias a ti mi hijo es lo que es ahora-James rio y Sirius bufo.

-¡pero qué dices; si es genial! Todo digno hijo mío y del James que conocía antes de que se ca… casara-dijo estremeciéndose, la pelirroja se paró y soltando la mano de Harry se acercó a un pobre Sirius.

-¡nada de genial! Más bien es un hombre libertino, que no entiende el significado de amor y sacrificio-eso hizo que Harry se sintiera mal y bajara la cabeza, pero en cambio Sirius rio y tomando el brazo de Harry dijo.

-llámalo como quieras, pero nosotros somos almas libres, divertirse no es malo y si se convierte en libertinaje, pues mucho mejor, que nos divertiremos más, ¡sacrificio! Vaya que nos sacrificamos, ¿Quién dice que es fácil complacer a tantas mujeres? Y amor, bueno el amor lo tenemos con nuestra familia y amigo ¡no se necesita más!- Lily rujío y aventándose contra Sirius le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿recuerdas lo que te hicimos Molly, Alice y yo el día que nos enteramos de lo que hacíais con nuestros hijos?-el pobre Sirius asintió con miedo-pues veo que no ha servido de nada, les diré que necesitas nuevo castigo

-¡JAMES AYUDA! Que un tengo pesadillas de ese día, gracias a las tres dementes necesite clases de autoayuda y un buen psicólogo.-el aludido que se encontraba sentado observando todo simplemente negó y se rio divertido. Harry no sabía qué hacer, por un lado las cruda verdad de Lily le había afectado, pero Sirius tenía razón si su homologo se comportaba así ya no era culpa de su padrino, se suponía que él ya tenía 27 años, tomaba sus propias decisiones….

Y otra vez, como muchas otras veces se sintió sumergido dentro de su propia cabeza.

_**Inicio flash back**_

_-hay un espía en nuestras tropas-dijo Sirius con una voz lúgubre; mientras observaba acusadoramente a los 3 pobres niños, que sentados en un largo sillón se encogían y balbuceaban.-ayer la pelirroja me ha amenazado; sutilmente, pero lo ha hecho; me dijo que ustedes eran solo unos niños y que si se enteraba de algo, cualquier cosa que yo les estuviese haciendo, jamás iba volver a ver el día. Después me he encontrado a Alice ¡si Remus Longbottom! ¡Tu madre! Que sin ninguna razón aparente me ha golpeo en la cabeza; no me extrañaría que este momento Molly llegara y me amenazara y/o golpeara-y con miedo observo la puerta para después negar y poner su atención de nuevo en los niños.-a alguno de ustedes tres se les debió de haber escapado algo, no creo que por obra de él espíritu santo sus "adorables madres" descubrieran todo. Así que… ¿QUIEN FUE?-Los niños brincaron de la impresión y negaron despavoridos.- ¡Remus Potter! ¿Le has contado algo a tu padre o madre?-el pequeño negó y viéndolo a los ojos le contesto._

_-no que yo recuerde, pero tienes razón algo saben; hoy me costó bastante convencer a mi mama de dejarme venir a las supuestas clases de fut ball-Sirius asintió y observo al pelirrojo-_

_-¿y tú?-el chico negó._

_-mi madre ya sospecha algo, ayer las tres estaban tomando él te en mi casa y mama me hablo y me pregunto sobre los dichosos entrenamientos._

_-¿y qué dijiste?-dijo Sirius nervioso, esto no le sonaba a nada bueno._

_-que todo iba bien y que porque me preguntaba, pero no me quiso decir nada más y me mando a jugar con Ginny.-y enfocando la atención en Neville levanto una ceja, señal de que era su turno de hablar._

_- mama se ha mostrado algo entrometida desde la mañana, me ha dado trabajos para mantenerme ocupado y ha dicho que de todas las personas que mas dolor de cabeza le han dado tu encabezas la lista- Sirius volvió a asentir._

_-esto me suena nada bien ¿Qué haremos? Ya solo les falta un nivel y llegan al supremo, poco para su graduación y por ende para convertirse en mis hijos, no podemos acabar las clases así como así. Sería un gran riesgo continuar, pero lo vale ¿están dispuestos a seguir por el camino hacia la grandeza?-los 3 niños se observaron y sonriendo asintieron._

_-bueno, pues entonces continuemos…-pero antes siquiera de hacer nada alguien toco el timbre y Sirius aún algo nervioso pego un brinco y negando camino hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por los tres niños. Pero al abrirla todo el color de su cara se fue y quedo blanco como un vampiro con un fuerte tic en el ojo izquierdo. En la puerta y con caras de psicópatas estaban Lily Alice y Molly. Sirius como autorreflejo trato de cerrar la puerta pero sin lograrlo y balbuceando se hizo para atrás seguido de tres niños igual de pálidos que él._

_-hola Black, pensaba que te encontrarías en las clases de Soccer con los niños… que ¡oh! Vaya coincidencia también se encuentran aquí.- dijo Molly mientras las tres entraban al departamento._

_-cu… cuñadas, hermanas mías, sí que es una coincidencia ¿no? Lo que pasa es que no… ¡hubo entrenamiento! Si eso es, al maestro le dan dolores muy fuertes cada mes y… y comío pepino y ahora no se puede parar de él dolor en la panza que le ha dado-dijo Sirius golpeándose mentalmente por tamaña estupidez._

_-¿en serio? ¿Y su dichoso maestro será hermafrodita? Oh ¿se ha cambiado de sexo? porque eso que nos has dicho me suena a le han dado cólicos de menstruación-dijo Lily, Sirius abrió los ojos espantado._

_-sí, fue una operación muy riesgosa, pero al final todo ha salido bien y ahora es oficialmente un hombre con todas las palabras, se llamaba Roberta y ahora es Robert-volvió a hablar Sirius golpeándose mentalmente por sus estupideces, conclusión ¡estaba muerto! las tres madres rugieron._

_-¡sínico!-grito Alice fuera de sí._

_-no venimos al concurso de las mejores estupideces dichas en los peores momentos, así que deja a un lado tus insensatas excusas… ¡ya lo sabemos Sirius! Sabemos lo que haces con nuestros hijos, pero te daremos una oportunidad de contestarnos, dinos ¿Qué has estado asciendo con nuestros hijos?-concluyo Molly y Sirius consiente de que no había escapatoria suspiro._

_-estoy entrenándolos, para que lleguen a ser unos perfectos Play Boys- Alice que estaba más cerca le pego una cachetada y Sirius corrió despavorido hacia tras de una silla, tomándola como escudo ¡estaba muerto!. Las tres se acercaron, mientras los niños inteligentemente se habían arrinconado hacia una esquina._

_-y se puede saber ¿por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Lily que se había acercado y justas habían encerrado a Sirius junto con su estúpida silla que se negaba a soltar en una esquina._

_-pu… pues porque ya tienen 11 años, a su edad yo había besado a más chicas de las que podía contar y ellos no habían dado ni su primer beso-las tres rugieron y Sirius tuvo la horrible sensación de encontrarse frente a tres furiosas leonas. Molly tomo la silla y con una fuerza (que sabía Merlín donde había sacado) pudo arrebatársela a Sirius de un jalón. El pobre estaba temblando y el tic de su ojo solo aumento. Lily lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa y acercando su cara dijo con voz de ultratumba._

_-son unos niños Black ¡unos niños! Que tú salieras precoz y lerdo no quiere decir que nuestros hijos también tendrían que salir así. Nos debes mucho y te las vamos a cobrar todas-acabo soltándolo de un empujón._

_-te daremos la lista ¿sí? Así después no nos acusaras de actuar sin fundamentos. Primero has traicionado nuestra confianza, y dios sabe que aunque no teníamos muchas expectativas de esta, lograste decepcionarnos.-dijo Alice_

_-segunda, ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer hacerlos clones tuyos? Nuestros hijos tienen 11 años ya tendrán tiempo para pensar en mujeres.-dijo Molly._

_-tercera, has hecho que nos mientan, y tú sabes que los hijos no deben mentir a las madres-continuo Lily-¿quieres que sigamos?- Sirius negó temeroso._

_-Como… como ¿se enteraron?-las tres mujeres rieron escalofriantemente haciendo que el pobre Sirius empezara a transpirar y calosfríos recorrieran todo su cuerpo._

_-alguien; alguien escucho a nuestros hijos platicar de la última clase de su maestro canuto-dijo Molly, de él pobre Sirius ya quedaba muy poco, parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría desmayándose._

_-¡cómo demonios se te ocurrió!-exploto Lily-se supone que eres un ejemplo a seguir, estúpido; tú y tus clases de mierda pueden irse a &%$#"!=?/- el pobre Sirius no sabía que más decir._

_-Lily… que a… aquí hay niños pre… sentes-dijo Sirius despacio. Las tres madres voltearon a ver a sus hijos, que de repente se pusieron pálidos._

_-de ellos nos encargaremos más adelante y si repiten algo de lo que yo he dicho no volverán a ver la luz del día ¿entendido?-dijo Lily y los tres pequeños asintieron vivamente; y Sirius que empezaba a tranquilizarse pego un brinco cuando las tres madres lo volvieron a ver._

_-si en el futuro, a nuestros hijos les queda alguna secuela de esto, será mejor que vayas cavando tu pobre tumba Orion, porque ¡#$&&/=? Y más sufrirás.-rugió Alice después de darle otra buena cachetada seguida por un buen coscorrón de Lily y un golpe de estómago por Molly. Sirius temeroso ni siquiera trato de evitar los golpes. Pero si piensan que ahí termina todo se equivocan; madres protectoras enojadas son capaz de todo y como no, Lily volvió a arremeter golpeando el ojo de Sirius, mientras Alice con sus uñas rasguñaba sus pobres brazos y Molly sin querer quedarse atrás jalaba los pobres cabellos de Sirius que gritaba de dolor, temeroso y en shock para hacer algo. Y de los niños ni se diga que solo observaban la escena rogándole a Dios que el pobre Sirius no acabara muerto o peor perdiera su belleza._

_-¿te atreverás a volver a desafiar nuestra autoridad?-rugió Molly, el pobre hombre ni siquiera lo dudo y negó vivazmente, las tres aceptando su pobre afirmación lo soltaron de un tirón y acomodándose la ropa y el cabello vieron a sus hijo que ya no sabían ni donde esconderse._

_-hemos terminad por hoy angelitos, vayan por sus cosas; hora de ir a casa amores-los pobres sin dudarlo corrieron y lanzándole una mirada de piedad a Sirius se acercaron a la puerta._

_-nos vemos Sirius, James te manda saludos-dijo Lily sonriéndole calurosamente, el pobre se tallo los ojos sorprendido sin saber muy bien que había pasado._

_-ven a almorzar mañana, Arthur apreciara tu compañía-dijo Molly y Alice se acercó asiendo que el pobre se hiciera para atrás, ella solo le acaricio el pelo._

_-deberías peinarte, te ves mal-y sonriéndole camino a la salida- por el camino el trio de leonas fue apagando los foco y cerrando las cortinas dejando las casa en penumbras._

_Sirius tirado en el piso no podía reaccionar, Lily fue la última en salir y antes de cerrar la puerta le lanzo una última mirada._

_-te queremos Sirius, ¿te portaras bien de ahora en adelante?- el pobre solo asintió y Lily le mando un beso y lanzando una carcajada cerró la puerta dejando la casa a oscuras y a un hombre que traumado se había hecho un ovillo en el piso y decía una y otra vez "Sirius es bueno"._

_**Fin flash back**_

Harry parpadeo acostumbrándose de nuevo a la luz del cuarto ¿de hospital? para ver a tres caras preocupadas.

-¿amor?-dijo Lily tomándole la mano, el pobre chico solo pego un brinco, vaya que su madre sabia parecer psicópata cuando se lo proponía.-¿llamamos a la enfermera?-el azabache negó.

-no hace falta, que estoy bien. Solo estaba recordando el escarmiento que le dieron a Sirius ma…mama-acabo Sirius sabiéndole la última palabra a acido. El aludido se estremeció. Y James se rio.

-oh si; si me lo preguntan a mí fue bastante divertido, aún recuerdo que cuando llegaron, Lils se me acerco y me dijo que tal vez Sirius necesitaría ayuda que sería bueno que fuera por Fran y Arthur. Y así acabamos los tres, entrando a un departamento en penumbras con un Sirius en posición fetal en el piso, golpeado y traumado; lo primero que pensamos fue que le habían robado o violado algunos tipos y cuando por fin pudo hablar y nos dijo que habían sido nuestras tres esposas ¡Dios! Fue divertido-y soltó una carcajada seguido de Harry.

-si como no, pero ya dejando a un lado mi peor trauma (que por cierto Lily aún me deben el psicólogo) llegamos tarde a la fiesta de los gemelos. ¿Quieres que te lleve Harry?-Lily como una fiera salto hacia el pobre hombre.

-mi hijo acaba de despertar de un desmayo tipo coma que le duro cerca de 3 horas y tu quieres ¿llevarlo a una fiesta? ¡Estás loco Black!-.

-pero Lily ¡esta promete ser la fiesta del siglo! No se la puede perder, irán todos los conocidos posibles y abra chicas lindas, incluso estarán todos y cada uno e los Weasley- Ginny abrió los ojos emocionado y parándose rápidamente sintiendo el mareo por un momento se acerco a su padrino.

-¡VOY! Que ya me siento bien-su madre solo negó y lanzándole una mirada fría para después sonreírle se acercó y le sobo el brazo.

-cuídate que si en el día de hoy o de la semana, mes o año vuelves a pisar este hospital no la contaras cariño-el chico asintió para después escuchar que llamaban al doctor, que después de revisarlo le dio de alta y ambos, padrino y ahijado salían rumbo a la fiesta.

**A varios kilómetros de padrino y ahijado**

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Ginny parpadeo acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la casita ¡que rápido había pasado el tiempo! Vaya que los gemelos no necesitaban de unas baritas para hacer sus trastadas y refresc… digo Percy seguía igual de aburrido._

_-¡GINEVRA!-se escuchó la voz de Molly y ella pegando un grito comenzó a bajar para subir a dormir y prepararse para un nuevo día._

La chica despertó por los fuertes toques a la puerta de su dormitorio y estirándose exclamo un "adelante". La puerta se abrió en ese momento mostrando la figura de una reluciente Molly.

- te busca Anthony Ginevra-la chica suspiro

-¿Quién?-dijo y Molly negó.

-Anthony Potter; tu amigo, baja que no se quiso pasar y está en el jardín trasero esperándote-contesto la mujer, saliendo a paso perezoso de la alcoba, dejando a una anonada Ginny ¿ Anthony Potter? En su vida había conocido a alguien llamado así y por lo que recordaba su Harry no tenia parientes ¿Quién sería?-y ganándole la curiosidad se paró y empezó a buscar algo que ponerse.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La pelirroja había agarrado manía a los suéteres largos, que la hacían sentir más cómoda. Ella había bajado al jardín y lo primero que había visto había sido a un pelirrojo-castaño sentado en uno de los columpios de madera cerca de la casita. Que al escucharla la había volteado a ver. Ginny tuvo que pararse en seco ¡el chico sí que era un Potter! Delgado y un poco bajo, con ojos color café y lentes de montura cuadrada.

-¡Ginevra! Ya empezaba a creer que tendría que dormir aquí. ¿Dormida hasta estas horas?-la chica no supo que decir y el extraño Potter se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente asiendo que la pequeña figura de Ginny quedara en el aire por unos minutos.-¿Cómo te fue en Francia?

-bien, ha sido entretenido-dijo la chica sin saber que más decir, ero para su sorpresa el chico frunció el ceño.

-si por divertido te refieres a las conquistas que abras hecho no quiero saberlo-Ginny se descoloco y antes de contestar se sintió envuelta en mar de recuerdos.

_**Inicio flash back**_

_-vamos pelirroja, solo una oportunidad y te darás cuenta de todo lo que valgo y todo lo que tu vales-le decía Anthony Potter a una Ginevra Weasley mientras le sostenía la mano, su homologo no hizo nada por separarse de él o de su agarre._

_-eres mi amigo Ant, no puedo corresponderte-el chico negó decidido._

_-no puedes estar tan segura de ello, yo te quiero ¿no es suficiente?-la chica negó._

_-el amo en un dar y recibir, reciprocidad al fin y al cabo. Y yo no me siento capaz de darte eso que no tengo, escúchame; seré presumida y ególatra (y no lo niegues porque lo soy) pero a mis amigos los cuido y tú no eres uno más del montón, estoy segura que no podría corresponderte.-el chico lanzo un suspiro._

_-¿es por Harry?-Ginevra negó tal vez demasiado rápido._

_-Potter, tu hermano no tiene que ver, lo que paso en el pasado se queda en el pasado, y yo ya no siento nada por él; tu eres mi amigo y eso debe continuar así-el pobre muchacho suspiro y observo el reloj e la pared de la esquina del restaurant donde se encontraban._

_-tienes una cita con ese tal Dean en 15 minutos, será mejor que ya te vayas.-la chica observando el reloj asintió. Y parándose se acercó a él dándole un rápido beso de pico en la boca._

_-los besos lo dicen todo Ant y yo no he sentido ni la mínima chispa, cuando te bese, ¿sabes? Hay diferentes tipos de besos, el que te he dado es de una amiga a un amigo, solo eso.-y besándole la mejilla abandono el lugar._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-¡no lo puedo creer!-grito una asombrada Cho mientras entraba a una tienda de ropa junto con Ginny._

_-ni me lo recuerdes, ayer me rompió el corazón-la asiática rio y se acerco a las bufandas probándose una color verde, mientras Ginny solo observaba._

_-sigo sin entender ¿por qué el rechazo? El chico te quiere conquistar, deja que se ilusione un rato contigo y te compre todo lo que pueda-la pelirroja negó._

_-ya sé que el significado de amigos para ti es muy distinto que el mío, pero yo le podría hacer una cosa así a él-la asiática bufo._

_-tengo amigos varones, no te preocupes, pero escucha si le das una oportunidad acabaremos como hermanas-Ginevra rio_

_-¿y eso por que?-._

_-porque juro ante este que es mi paraíso "mi centro comercial" que Harry Potter acabara siendo mío y si tu acabas con Antoni Potter eso nos convertiría en hermanas-a la pelirroja se le oscurecieron los ojos._

_-no estaría tan segura de eso amiga, porque si lo único que haces para conquistar a Potter es tener sexo con él, no lograras nada-la oriental la fulmino con la vista._

_-no todas las maneras de atrapar a un hombre son siendo mojigatas, ya te lo he dicho, nuestra unión sería muy beneficiosa.-la pelirroja rio._

_-él es un descarado Cho, ten cuidado y no te fie de tu "beneficiosa unión" ya sabes lo que dicen, él no es hombre de una sola mujer, hoy te besa a ti y mañana a otra-la oriental negó._

_-pues si a esas vamos tú no eres una santa, ¿Qué es eso de besar a tu "amigo" a quien acabas de botar?- Ginevra bajo la cabeza para después subirla altaneramente._

_-no todos los besos tienen que contener sexo de por medio._

_**Fin flash back**_

-¿Ginevra?-le dijo la figura de Antoni Potter frente a ella, haciendo que se sintiera culpable, el pobre estaba enamorado de Ginevra y esta no le hacía caso ¿y qué era eso de lo que había existido entre Harry y ella? Oh Merlín ahora tenía más dudas que ayer.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes solo me distraje unos minutos-el chico aun dudoso asintió.

-¿iras a la fiesta de tus hermanos?-la pelirroja sonrió

-supongo ¿Quién ira?-tenía que tratar de sacarle toda la información posible.

-un montón de gente, aunque sabes que los gemelos de tus hermanos siempre reservan una pequeña ala para nosotros sus amigos más cercanos, creo que hasta ira el vejete de Sirius y mis padres, pero no estoy muy seguro. Por lo que se Harry se desmayó hace una media hora y ahorita está en el hospital-Ginny lo vio preocupada ¿Qué le pasaba a su Harry?

-¿está bien?- Antoni solo levanto una ceja y la vio preocupado… ¡claro e suponía que ella odiaba a Harry!-que lo odie no signifique que le desee mal-dijo sin saber que más decir y Antoni asintió.

-sí, me dijo mi madre que solo fue una baja de azúcar o algo así, pero no deja de echarle la culpa a Sirius ya que justo cuando Harry lo vio se desmayó-Ginny se sintió un poco menos preocupada, entonces solo había visto a una persona que creía muerta ¡con toda razón había acabad desfallecido.-era obvio que ella iría, ¿Qué tal y si se encontraba a Harry? Era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

-iré, ¿me llevarías?-el chico asintió

-sin problemas, ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar/comer a algún centro comercial y después nos vamos a la fiesta?- la chica sonrió y camino hacia la puerta, Antoni solo la vio alucinado.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella.

-es raro verte tan normal y no corriendo a tu armario para buscar el mejor conjunto-la chica negó y caminando a la puerta grito.

-¡mama! Iré a almorzar/comer con Antoni, después voy a la fiesta de los gemelos!-se escucharon unos pasos y su madre salió y sonriéndole asintió.

-cuídate Ginevra y si decides quedarte allá me hablas, toma-dijo entregándole el extraño aparatejo que ayer Changa había encontrado dentó de su cajón-por poco y se te olvida.-la chica tomándolo lo guarda en una bolsa de su abrigo y despidiéndose con la mano salió de su casa seguida por Antoni.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran cerca de las 9 pm cuando un auto color negro blindado se estaciono frente a una casa bastante grande que despidió luz y música, ruido y euforia al montón. De la puerta del piloto bajo un Sirius Black metido en una de sus chaquetas de cuero y pantalones raidos, de la puesta de el copiloto bajo un Harry bastante nerviosos que solo vestía una sencilla camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-ya se empezó la fiesta, Sirius ¡hemos llegado tarde por tu culpa!-Dijo el azabache acercándose a su padrino.

-a una fiesta nunca se llega tarde y los más geniales siempre son los últimos- Harry rodo los ojos.

-si, si ¿sabes? Hubiésemos llegado más temprano de no ser porque el gran Sirius Black se paró a coquetear con la dependiente de la tienda donde cómpranos estas cochinadas-dijo apuntando a la bolsa de cervezas que traía Sirius en la mano.

-¡calla que te escucharan! Y querido saltamontes, la noche es joven y tampoco es tarde cualquiera diría que estas ansioso de ver a alguien. Harry negó y caminando tocaron la puerta.

Después de unos cuantos minutos la abrió un muchacho de cabello rojo Fred o George ¿Cómo diferenciarlos?

-pensaba a creer que no vendrían ¡pasen!-ambos entraron y guiados por Fred O George (¿?) llegaron a una pequeña parte del vestíbulo. Harry observo todo su alrededor por encima del ruido y la luz buscando una cabellera roja

-¡Harry!-grito alguien frente a él y el azabache enfoco la vista encontrándose a unos metros de su pelirroja

-¡Ginny!-contesto abriéndose a trompicones entre el gemelo desconocido y Sirius. Dejando a todos los de alrededor amonados.

**Hola! Perdon veces perdon por el retraso, pero la preparatoria me consumió en su totalidad, ¡reprobé química! Siento que mi autoestima bajo unos 10 escalones.**

**Les regalo 2 capítulos ¡espero que me perdonen! Ahora que estamos de vacaciones tal vez ya actualice pronto, pronto.**

**Cuídense y espero no me abandonen**.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rencuentro Capitulo anterior**_

_Después de unos cuantos minutos la abrió un muchacho de cabello rojo Fred o George ¿Cómo diferenciarlos?_

_-pensaba a creer que no vendrían ¡pasen!-ambos entraron y guiados por Fred O George (¿?) llegaron a una pequeña parte del vestíbulo. Harry observo todo su alrededor por encima del ruido y la luz buscando una cabellera roja_

_-¡Harry!-grito alguien frente a él y el azabache enfoco la vista encontrándose a unos metros de su pelirroja_

_-¡Ginny!-__contesto abriéndose a trompicones entre el gemelo desconocido y Sirius. Dejando a todos los de alrededor anonados._

Y estando justo uno frente al otro se abrazaron, acaparando la atención de más de uno de aquella fiesta. Era bien sabido el odio que se profesaban ellos 2. Harry la tenía fuertemente tomada por la cintura y ella acariciaba casi con frenesí su cabello; se amaban era así de fácil y juntos al fin sentían que por fin respirar desde que habían llegado a este horrible mundo. Poco a poco se fueron separando hasta quedar tomados de una mano y se observaron, evaluando la salud física del otro, observando posibles daños y sonriendo como 2 tontos enamorados que desde hacía años no se veían.

Pero los momentos felices irreales siempre acaban convirtiéndose en pesadillas y sin ningún aviso los jóvenes empezaron a escuchar voces en sus cabezas. "te odio Potter" "vamos Ginevra no eres más que una zorra ególatra" "si alguna vez llegue a sentir amor por ti, ahora te has convertido en una paria en mi vida" "solo eso ¿no? No mientas que lo único que te importa es el dinero y yo lo tenía verdad?" "Lo que yo sentía era sincero así que no vengas ahorra a acusarme, gilipollas" "si claro amas a cualquiera que tenga una cuenta bancaria de millones, eso ya lo sé" "vamos nena, se que me deseas" "ni en mis peores pesadillas Potter" "o en tus mejores sueños Ginevra nena"

Ginny muy pocas veces lloraba y cuando lo hacía de verdad era por cosas dolorosas, cuando dejo de escuchar esas tormentosas voces no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, que cayeron en su pálido rostro mientras observaba a Harry que no se encontraba mejor que ella. A ambos les habían dolido las acusaciones de sus homólogos y de una forma retorcida de entender las habían tomado como suyas.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta del lugar en donde estaban 5!habian sido tan estúpidos! Se suponía que se odiaban y lo primero que hacen al verse es irse y abrazarse ¡por Merlín! ¿Ahora que harían? Y como si estuviesen sincronizados ambos voltearon aun agarrados de la mano hacia la izquierda quedando enfrente de la pequeña multitud y si ellos no estuvieran en serios problemas y necesitaran una buena excusa se hubiesen reído de la risible situación. Habían muchos rostros y varios se habían parados para obsérvalos pero en grupo que tenían más cerca estaban conformado por los gemelos, que juntos como reflejos en un espejo mantenían los ojos abiertos y la boca en forma de "O". al lado de ellos se encontraba Sirius que parecía haber ganado la lotería, sus ojos brillaban y sostenía entre sus manos una cerveza que levantaba en señal de victoria. También estaba Ron que mantenía una mano en su cara pellizcándose la mejilla, al lado de el se encontraba Antoni quien era el peor, había bajado la cabeza y mantenía ambas manos fuertemente cerradas en puños y no se diga de Cho un poco más alejada que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y la cara blanca, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar.

Los pobres enamorados no sabían que hacer y Ginny rápidamente soltó la mano de Harry que nervioso cruzo los brazos. Dicen que la desesperación te hace cometer y decir las cosas más estúpidas que se te ocurren (y si no me creen vean el caso de Sirius, que cuando sintió que tres madres locas lo querían asesinar invento que el entrenador tenia cólicos y se había sometido a una cirugía de cambio de sexo) bueno, pues Ginny no se quedó atrás y riéndose histéricamente tuvo que sostenerse de Harry que la miraba con algo de miedo. Su momento de locura duro cerca de 3 minutos en los que todos empezaron a pensar en mandarla al" _Centro_ de Seguridad _San Bruto_ para Delincuentes _Juveniles Incurables_" Cuando la pelirroja por fin se pudo controlar suspiro y todavía nerviosa grito (tal vez mas fuerte de lo necesario)

-¡broma!-y con una agilidad que ni ella misma conocía aventó a Harry deshaciéndose de su apoyo. El pobre chico aun sorprendido se hizo unos cuantos pasos atrás. Por un momento nadie hablo y Ginny desesperada se acercó al pequeño grupo de amigos sorprendidos que por inercia caminaron hacia atrás. La pelirroja volvió a reír y tomando a Harry del brazo se acercó rápidamente a el gruo y tomando aire empezó a parlotear como una demente.

-si miren, la cosa es ayer yo estaba bastante aburrida, ¿no les ha pasado que son las 12 de la noche y no pueden siquiera mantenerse quietos en la cama?-nadie contesto y la pelirroja asintió-pues bueno, eran cerca de las 12:30 pm y yo harta de seguir ahí acostada y contando ovejitas me pare y camine hacia donde estaba el felusar.-nadie hablaba y Harry por primera vez abrió la boca.

-¿te refieres a un celular Ginevra?-la chica asintió nerviosa.

-o si, claro esa cosa, lo que pasa que en Francia se… se le llama así-las personas a su alrededor empezaron de verdad a temer sobre el estado mental de la pelirroja-pero bueno no estamos estudiando regionalismos así que después de tomas el celular marque a Ha… ¡Potter! Si ya se ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué no lo odiaba? ¡Pues si! ¡Sí que lo odio!-y como queriendo hacer de esa afirmación un hecho real se separó un poco de el-pero necesitaba perder energía para conseguir dormir ¡y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que pelear con tu enemigo! Bueno pues me contesto y empezamos una de nuestras interesantes charlas, él me dijo "no puedes evitar pensar en mi ¿verdad?" y yo le conteste "ni en tus sueños Potter" y bueno para no hacérselas muy larga todo a cabo en un él dijo y ella dijo y de alguna manera que no puedo explicarme aun acabamos formando este plan ¿Qué mejor forma de sorprender a tus amigo que llegando y abrazando a tu pero enemigo? ¡Brillante! ¿no lo creen? ¡Toda una broma merodeadora!-termino la pelirroja.

En la fiesta a su alrededor no había más que silencio, y aunque la música estaba a un volumen considerable y las personas a su alrededor bailan y bebían ajenas a todo el problema los que se encontraban en el pequeño círculo y habían escuchado el parloteo de la pelirroja parecían en estado de shock, y no era para menos. Ya ni se diga de Harry que no sabía dónde esconderse, su Ginny podía ser perfecta hechicera, cazadora en Quidich y mejor compañera pero cuando se trataba de improvisar en momentos de gran tensión tal parece que no sabía muy bien que era o que hacía. ¡Por Merlín! Que había sido la excusa más patética de la vida ¡diablos! Era capaz de competir contra la de Sirius y su entrenador de sexo dudoso.

-divertido ¿verdad?-dijo sin saber que más decir –los engañamos, hubieran visto sus caras, parecía que habían visto al mismo Vol… espíritu de un fantasma en persona-termino riéndose con mucho más control que Ginny, que después de soltar su perrota se había dado cuenta que no había dicho más que estupideces. El primero en reaccionar fue George que aun dudoso se acercó un poco a los muchachos.

-sí, divertido ¿verdad?-dijo aun dudando pero secundado por unos cuantos que ya querían salir de la incómoda situación

-¡vaya que nos engañaron enana, empezaba a creer que ante mi tenia a 2 extraterrestres-secundo Fred. Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y con cara de martirio hizo un puchero.

-¡y yo que pensé que por fin le había ganado la apuesta al viejo de tu padre!-Harry solo levanto los ojos-¡no te importa destruir mis ilusiones ¿verdad? ¡Decidido! Necesito consuelo-y sin más se dirigió hacia una esquina donde un par de muchachas platicaban. El chico solo sonrío, pero antes siquiera de decir algo unos brazos se enrollaron en su cuello.

-¡nene! Yo ya sabía que no podías cambiar de ideales tan pronto, vaya que me has espantado- le decía Cho mientras jugaba con las solapas de su camisa. Harry solo volteo a su lado viendo que Ginny sin hacerle gran caso a sus hermanos observaba a la oriental enojada y celosa. El chico consiente de que ya no podían cometer más equivocaciones en lo que fuera a durar la velada le sonrió como pidiéndole disculpas y ella suspirando asintió lentamente y casi imprescindible.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar nene?-le dijo cho mientras tomaba de su mano y l jalaba hacia la pista de baile. Harry suspirando un poco y sintiendo que sus posibilidades de escapar eran muy pocas se dejó jalar por Cho.

Ginny solo entrecerró los ojos y recordando todo lo que le había contado Cho no pudo evitar querer correr y reclamar a Harry como suyo. Pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y que le ofrecia un vaso, ella parpadeo y observo a Antoni. En sus ojos se notaba claramente herido pero aun así sonreía.

-¿en serio fue solo una broma Ginebra?-la chica se puso algo nerviosa pero suspirando asintió.

-ya te lo he dicho, lo de Po… Potter es historia-el asintió.

-pues entonces creo que deberías hacer castings para las telenovelas o películas porque resultantes una muy buena actriz-. la chica solo trago en seco y le dio un rápido sorbo a su vaso.

-soy todo un estuche de monerías ¿no?-. El solo suspiro.

-te creeré ¿esta bien? dejare de preguntar-ella asintió.

-eso serio grandioso-el rio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por otro lado Harry estaba en la situación más incómoda que había vivido desde su llegada. En primer lugar lo único que quería era correr a por Ginny, en verdad que necesitaban hablar, aclarar puntos y buscar soluciones ¡no podían seguir separados! De verdad que había extrañado a su pelirroja, que aunque había actuado de una manera imprudente nadie podía decir que no era una persona locuaz, divertida y abierta, todo lo que el no era. ¡Necesitaba buscarla!

Y para acabar con su martirio personal tenia frente a el a una atrevida Cho que en vez de bailar, parecía que le estaba dando un "show solo para hombres" en algún momento el había dejado de bailar y ahora solo de vez en cuando movía un poco sus pies mientras la demente de su acompañante se retorcía y restregaba sobre él. En el poco tiempo que habían durado bailando el la había observado. La Cho de su mundo era bonita para que negar pero esta parecía una modelo sacada de una de esas revistas muggles. Con el pelo perfectamente arreglado y ropa que más bien parecía biquini, ya que traía un pequeño top y una minifalda blanca y no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y una cara bien cuidada. Pero ¿de qué le valía si el ya no tenía ojos para otra chica? Él amaba la larga cabellera pelirroja de Ginny, las pecas en su rostro y su escultural cuerpo (ganado gracias a su trabajo como cazadora)

-vamos Harry, tócame y muévete que soy toda tuya-le dijo la oriental cerca de su oído, provocando un estremecimiento de miedo por parte de Harry que ni lento ni perezoso se alejó un poco de ella.

-¿sabes qué?-necesito una bebida, vamos a sentarnos un momento-la chica asintió y adueñándose de su mano camino hacia la mesa de bebidas y después de servirse juntos se acercaron a unas sillas. Frente a ellos estaban ni más ni menos que Ginny y Antoni, el chico de la foto, el Potter que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de nacer en su mundo. La pelirroja que parecía platicar de algo con su "hermano" le lanzo una mirada rápida para seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus hermosos ojos cafés para después observar la fiesta, que se veía estaba en pleno frenesí, Ron a unos metros de el bailaba con una muchacha y sí que lo hacía bien, tal vez así era como Cho quería que bailara con ella. ¡Por Merlín! Sí que se estaba divirtiendo su amigo. Por otro lado estaba Sirius que sentado platicaba animadamente con 2 muchachas que fácil podrían tener 8 años menos que el. Y buscando mas rostros conocidos pudo enfocar a Neville que divertido reía con Parkinson que al descubrirlo sin ningún recato le sonrió seductoramente. ¡por Merlín que todo el mundo en esta cochina dimensión estaba loco! Y otra vez lo decía (y lo repetiría hasta que por menos volviera a su mundo) ¿en que maldito mundo de mierda había llegado a acabar?

Pronto sus divagaciones pesimistas se vieron interrumpidas por las caricias que le daba Cho a su pierna. Al pobre chico casi se le sale el corazón y observar a la asiática sonriéndole de la misma forma que lo había hecho Parkinson.

-¡voy al baño!-grito parándose con sorprendente velocidad de la silla, la oriental estaba a punto de pararse… - ¡SOLO!-grito el azabache y corrió entre la gente, hasta encontrar una puerta con maya que daba a una pequeña piscina donde algunas parejas habían salido a buscar más privacidad, el suspiro y caminando se internó en la oscuridad hasta encontrar un pequeño lugar entre la maleza alejado de la música y la muchedumbre y suspirando se sentó en el piso

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien y abriendo los ojos con rapidez vio a su pelirroja que en vez de sonreír parecía lanzar llagas de los ojos y al observarlo sin ninguna razón aparente se lanzó hacia él y arrodillada lo beso con frenesí. Harry al principio sorprendido; al final correspondió dichoso, pero como Ron lo había dicho todo ser humano tenia necesidades básicas y una de ellas era respirar hacia que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar y la pelirroja aun arrodillada le pego una fuerte colleja al azabache que solo soltó un pequeño aullido.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny? primero llegas y sin decir nada me besas como posesa y después me golpeas sin ninguna razón aparente.-la chica aun fulminándolo suspiro.

-no quiero que tengas que ver nada con ella Harry, no te acerques, no la toques; es más ni siquiera la veas a los ojos.-el azabache la vio con duda.

-¿de quién me hablas?-ella le volvió a golpear.

- ¡de Changa! No creas que no me di cuenta del bailecito que te hizo y las caricias que te regalo hace unos minutos.-el chico tardo unos minutos en comprender de quien le hablaba.

-¿te refieres a Chang?-la pelirroja asintió.- ¡por Merlín amor! Que ya no sabia donde esconderme para alejarme de ella, yo ya no siento nada por ella y tu sabes que la única razón por estar con ella es porque tengo que fingir una maldita vida donde se supone que soy todo un símbolo sexual, una alma libre y un libertino total.-la pelirroja rio y acomodándose a un lado de el le tomo la mano.

-he estado pensándolo y de alguna manera es totalmente comprensible que tu homologo actué así, ¡vamos! Que no tiene que cargar con el peso de ser el niño que vivió y es multimillonario- Harry rio.

-¿y cómo te ha ido a ti "Ginevra" ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?- Ella le golpeo.

-no me llames así Harry, "ella" es Ginebra y yo soy Ginny. "Ella" es una ególatra amante de los lujos y el poder, yo no soy "ella".- Harry suspiro.

-"ella" es Ginevra y "el" es Peter Potter -ella lanzo una carcajada.

-¿Peter Potter?- Harry rio.

-la historia es larga pero básicamente se trata de Sirius tomando a tres inocentes niñitos como sus alumnos para enseñarles el arte de todo un mujeriego. Para ello creo 5 niveles y el más bajo se llamaba Peter Potter… aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez le quedaría mejor Sirius Potter, se ha ganado a pulso el mayor título.- Ginny negó.

-No; "ella" es Ginevra y "el" es Peter Potter-ahora fue el turno de Harry de reír.- de todos modos por si lo quieres saber mi primer día fue un completo caos, empezando por un despertador que acabe rompiendo y una idea al centro comercial con una maniática que me conto que había tenido sexo contigo y habia sido brutal- Harry se atraganto.

-Ginny te juro que yo no…-pero la pelirroja le cayó.

-¡chitón! Que no te estoy reclamando nada, es obvio que todo lo que me dijo fue hecha por tu homologo ¿pero a ti? ¿Cómo te fue?- Harry se volvió a atragantar y suspirando a sabiendas de que tenía que ser sincero se removió incómodo.

-antes de decirte cualquier cosa, debes de saber que yo no hice nada Ginny, yo te amo y no me atrevería siquiera a pensar algo así.-la chica apretó fuertemente su mano.

-suéltalo Potter- dijo en un tono acido.

-yo… desperté en mi cama desnudo con una mujer- Ginny pego el grito en el cielo y soltando la mano de Harry volvió a atacar sus labios-cuando se separaron ella lo observo.

-tu eres solo mío, ya sé que no eres un objeto que se pueda poseer, pero tu me entiendes. Harry te lo advierto ¡no te quiero ver cariñoso ni nada por el estilo con ninguna mujer; aléjate de Cho y de todas por lo menos hasta que nos vayamos- el azabache asintió.

-tranquila Ginny que no me veo capaz siquiera de pensar en engañarte, no te preocupes que no pasó nada, en cuanto me di cuenta de la situación me encargue de que se fuera ¡vaya que las mujeres con las que se acuesta Peter Potter son todas unas descaradas!- la pelirroja rio y volvió a tomar lugar al lado de su amado.

-más te vale Potter ¿te digo algo?-el chico asintió- ¡como extraño a mi madre! La Molly de este mundo es una completa extraña.

-si, la vi cuando fui a almorzar con Ron, pero como lo dijiste hace un momento, es completamente comprensible, el dinero cambia a las personas y esta Molly ha tenido mucho más que tu madre-la chica asintió-solo no dudes que al fin de cuentas son la misma persona y algo debe de tener esta Molly de nuestra Molly-por un momento se quedaron callados, había mucho de que platicar y mucho que aclarar pero ambos necesitaban del silencio y la tranquilidad que el otro ofrecía, pronto Ginny empezó a cabecear.

-tengo sueños amor-dijo con voz adormilada y Harry rio.

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?-ella se quedó callada un momento.

-me encantaría, pero no sabríamos llegar y por lo poco que me dijo mi madre tu y Ron comparten departamento.- el chico negó

-aun sigo sin entender porque compartimos casa si soy multimillonario y el no es un mendigo, sabríamos pagar perfectamente todos los gastos de una casa.-ella rio y negó.

-eres auror y no dejas de ser bastante despistado ¿sabes? Es obvio que aunque sean totalmente capaces de mantenerse económicamente no son realmente partidarios de la soledad y como supuestas almas libres tienen bastante de eso a diario, imagino que al menos viviendo justos cuentan con la compañía del otro- Harry lanzo una carcajada

-eres la más inteligente de los 2 ¿sabes?-ella asintió- pero bueno no te preocupes por el que estaba muy entretenido con una mujer y no creo que llegue a dormir-ella bufo.

-¿Cuál mujer? Y aun más importante ¿Qué habrá pasado con Hermione? Si Ron es igual de idiota que Peter P es obvio que no le ha hecho caso a Hermione- Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal, en los 2 días que llevaba en este mundo no había pensado ni una vez en su amiga ¿Dónde estaría?

-en verdad no la conozco y de Hermione nos encargaremos después, pero bueno como te estaba diciendo no te preocupes que tus hermanos son inteligentes y contrataron un servicio de choferes que esta esperando a gente borracha que no pueda manejar al terminar la fiesta.

-eso es bueno ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo ella.

-Sirius ¿y tú?-ella sonrió

-con tu hermano- era raro pero no podía decirle que Antoni estaba enamorado de ella, no sería justo que antes de conocerlo ella rompiera su relación de esa manera.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Y cómo lo conoces tú?-ella rio.

-es grandioso, mucho más humilde que Peter P me atrevería a decir, pero tal parece que es el mejor amigo de Ginevra-el asintió

-¿Qué sabes de él?-ella hizo un ademan con la mano

-no mucho, es algo así como un agobado pero no trabaja en la empresa de tus padres, el quiso abrirse camino solo.

-¿agobado?... ¿no será abogado?-ella resoplo.

-si eso, ¿sabes? Es horrible todo esto para mí, yo no conozco nada de términos muggles y ahora tengo que actuar como una perfecta chica normal muggle-el río

-más razón para irte conmigo, te ayudaría; ya lo sabes-ella suspiro.

-como te decía, es eso y por lo que se lleva una buena relación contigo aunque no comparte bastantes de tus ideales.

-eso está bien, al menos un Potter sabe sentar cabeza. Pero ¿te iras conmigo Ginny?-ella asintió.

-Necesito avisar a Antoni, le dije que necesitaba ir al baño porque me sentía mal, lo he dejado esperando-el negó.

-si vas no habrá forma de escaparte, ¿no existe otra forma de que te comuniques con él?-ella negó y después sonrió.

-¡claro! Puedo hablarle por el felular-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso el extraño aparatejo.

-vamos mejorando, es teléfono amor pero bueno ¿sabes usarlo?-ella negó claramente decepcionada.

-no te preocupes amor que yo si se hacerlo-y tomándolo busco en sus contactos el nombre de su hermano hasta que lo encontró y marcando se lo dio.

-está timbrando, no grites y camina anda-ella asintió y tomando el aparato espero a que contestara una voz ya conocida para ella. Y después de hablar por 3 largos minutos y convencerlo de que no había necesidad que lo llevara porque ya iba en el camión colgó y junto a Harry subió a un taxi. ¡Menos mal que se había aprendido su dirección!

**Bueno, un nuevo capítulo ha acabado por fin empiezan a aclararse las cosas, pero también vendrán muchos más problemas.**

**Lo hice a la una de mañana así que disculpen todos los errores. Por cierto gracias por sus comentarios.**

_**J.A. Hastings**_** ¿Qué te pareció? Si ya por fin se encontraron, peor ahora abran más problemas, jaja creo que no te he decepcionado. Subí pronto el capi.**

_**Rocidito Azul **_** ¡gracias! Si yo también espero recuperar química pronto. Abran más flash back de la escuela de Sirius así que estate atenta  
><strong>


	8. Noticias de 2 grandes amigas

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo 8, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que me comentaron: **

**Kisa kuchiki: jaja, la verdad es que se las hare difícil, los pobres si sufrirán, pero este capítulo estará más tranquilo, espero y te gusta. Gracias por comentar. (por cierto en este capi ya aparee Hermione) **

**Satorichiva: si la verdad es que los pobres no saben no que hacer; y no te preocupes que Lumpin aparecerá pronto (en este capítulo aun no aparece) pero lo hará, y ya no será más un soltero, se ha unido al club de los casados. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Nira Pottter: Hola! Gracias, actualice pronto ¿no crees?, bueno como sea dentro de dos semana s me dedicare en alma a la historia, lo que pasa es que estoy estudiando para mi extra (buuuu) gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado (aunque debo añadir que es mucho más tranquilo que los otros 2)**

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-no te preocupes amor que yo si se hacerlo-y tomándolo busco en sus contactos el nombre de su hermano hasta que lo encontró y marcando se lo dio._

_-está timbrando, no grites y camina anda-ella asintió y tomando el aparato espero a que contestara una voz ya conocida para ella. Y después de hablar por 3 largos minutos y convencerlo de que no había necesidad que lo llevara porque ya iba en el camión colgó y junto a Harry subió a un taxi. ¡Menos mal que se había aprendido su dirección!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

El sol entraba por la pequeña ventana del departamento, y en un cuarto algo oscuro se encontraban dos figuras totalmente dormidas cubiertas solo por una fina sabana color crema. Ambos se veían llenos de paz y a su manera mantenían una sonrisa. Muy pronto el chico despertó, sus orbes verdes tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la poca luz pero pronto suspirando se estiro y volteando hacia su derecha pudo observar la hermosa espalda descubierta de su pelirroja y acercándose empezó a acariciarla, enmarcando dibujos en ella y jugando con su largo y hermoso cabello. Pronto Ginny abrió sus bonitos ojos cafés y sin molestarse en dar señales de vida sonrió y se apretó más a su amado. El chico rio y atrayéndola hacia el la beso.

-te amo—le dijo en un susurro, ella suspiro.

-yo más—dijo, Harry rio.

-imposible pequeña—ella bufo y deshaciéndose de su abrazo le golpeo.

-¡no me digas pequeña Harry!—el se carcajeo y ella tomando su posición inicial bufo.

-que forma de romper el romanticismo Harry-.

-¿¡Harry!-se escuchó desde fuera haciendo que ambos chicos exaltados se levantaran.

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás?-se volvió a escuchar otra voz distinta, los pobres chicos se sentaron espantados y cuando escucharon que la puerta del dormitorio era golpeada la pobre Ginny se paró sujetando con frenesí la única sabana que cubría a ambos y volteando a ambos lados corrió al baño cerrándolo con un fuerte portazo, Harry que hasta el momento se había quedado observando los movimientos de la pelirroja escucho de nuevo la puerta golpearse.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?-el azabache cabrío su desnudes y espantado grito.

-¡no entren! ¡Ya voy! ¡Esperen fuera!—poco después se escucharon pasos alejándose, Harry suspiro. ¡Rayos! Ron y Neville estaban fuera, porque mientras la pelirroja cometía su ataque de locura él se había puesto a reconocer las voces ¡ambas eran inconfundibles! Y ahora ¿Qué haría? Ginny, estaba en el baño desesperada, y fuera estaban sus 2 amigos mujeriegos ¿Cómo saldrían de esta?

Rápido se paró y corrió hacia el pequeño closet sacando con gran agilidad un conjunto de ropa, pronto se cambió y toca la puerta del baño.

-¿Ginny?- la chica abrió lentamente la puerta, fijándose a ambos lados y cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que su "novio" sujetándose la sabana salió y con gran agilidad pisoteo el pie de Harry que descalzo solo se atrevió a lanzar un aullido y tomar el pie con ambas manos, saltando sin parar.

-y yo que pensé que sin varita no se podía hacer gran daño ¡ja!-y riendo se acercó al azabache, quien todavía tomaba el pie con ambas manos-¡dijiste que Ron estaría fuera! Ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-el pobre se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás.

-no te preocupes amor, yo me encargo de ellos, después tal vez podríamos ir a algún lugar y aclarar toda duda que tengamos.

-¡tu trabajas Harry! ¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?-dijo ella.

-oh bien, tengo una excusa perfecta, por si no lo recuerdas ayer "tuve una baja de azúcar" le diré a Ron que me siento mal y que iré al doctor y asunto arreglado-ella lo observo y suspirando empezó a buscar su ropa.

-date prisa-fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar Harry ante de cerrar la puerta y aun dolido de pie caminar hacia la pequeña sala, donde se imaginaba estrían los 2 libertinos de sus amigos.

Y no se equivocó ya que al llegar Neville que se encontraba sentado y con una cerveza al lado le sonrió, Ron que le daba la espalda voltio y al verlo se carcajeo.

-¿Qué te paso ayer compañero? Uno pensaría que no te irías hasta que los gemelos, embriagados se aventaran a las piscinas dando por terminada la fiesta-el chico negó divertido.

-me dolía un poco la cabeza-dijo tomando asiento al lado de Ron.

-eso era fácil de quitar, nada mejor que una buena sesión de sexo-dijo Neville como si contara el clima, Harry se atraganto, porque ¡rayos! Que estos amigos suyos sí que eran atrevidos y hasta cierto punto vulgares. Y tal vez su problema era que veían al sexo solo como eso ¡sexo! Cuando iba mucho más allá de ello, era un mar de sensaciones, la manera de formar parte de esa persona, de demostrarse su amor y unirse en uno solo. ¡Él no tenía solo sexo con Ginny! Y aunque sonara afeminado ¡el hacia el amor con su pelirroja! jamás lo había viso como solo sexo y nunca lo haría.

-no lo creo-dijo y ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡dios Harry! Que tuviste una muy buena oportunidad con Chang, después de que saliste sin avisar estuve bastante molesta preguntándome cada minuto tu ubicación ¡como si yo fuera tu GPS personal! Y A…. ¡Adriana! La chica con la que me encontraba se estaba hartando, así que me disculparas amigo pero le grite que no tenía la menor idea y me largue del lugar ¡vaya que sabe ser molesta cuando se lo propone!-soltó Ron, Neville rodo los ojos.

-y sí que se enojó, te fue a buscar fuera, regreso a la fiesta, encaro a tu hermano y después de preguntarme por décima sexta vez a mí, tomo su bolso y me grito ¡a la mierda! Y salió del lugar hecha una furia, te va a costar contentarla Harry, no dudes que no te hable hasta que por lo menos le pidas perdón- Harry casi le hacía un altar a los dioses ¡Merlín! Que solo loco le rogaba, se iba deshacer de ella y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

-si, como sea-dijo siguiéndoles la corriente-de todos modos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-ambos chicos negaron.

-¡yo vivo aquí!-grito Ron-he invite a Neville ya que su noche de pasión con Parkinson no resulto del todo agradable-Harry levanto una ceja confuso y Neville suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

-mi madre me ha dicho que respete a las mujeres, pero ¡rayos! Parkinson no es la miss universo (hay que admitir que no es muy agraciada naturalmente ablando) y después de obligarme a llevarle a la discoteca más cara de todo Inglaterra, pasamos por un pequeño centro comercial, en medio de la ciudad, (y vaya que las mujeres si están locas como para necesitar ropa, zapatos y todo lo que compran ellas a las 3 de la mañana) y en todas ellas me obligo a entrar y comprarle todo aquello que se probó. ¡jamás me he aburrido tanto en mi vida! Y lo peor es que después de acabar llamo a un taxi diciendo que estaba bastante cansada y se largó diciendo que la había pasado de maravilla y esperaría con ansias la próxima cita pues ¡será idiota si cree que voy a llamarle!-acabo el chico bastante exasperado y sin poderlo evitar Harry rio junto a Ron.

-sí que me apiado de te amigo, porque yo tuve una noche…-Neville bufo enojado.

-sí; si, bla bla ya me contaste que disfrutaste mucho ayer no necesitas restregarme y presumirme-Harry rio divertido.

-de todos modos compañero, será mejor que te vistas porque ya se nos hace tarde para la oficina- Harry negó.

-no voy a ir-dijo mirándose las uñas.

-¿¡QUE?-gritaron ambos chicos-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-lo que oyeron, ayer mi madre casi me mata por desmayarme en la oficina y hoy no me siento del todo bien, tal vez baya al médico, si me presento de nuevo así en la oficina y me pasa algo parecido no sobreviviré a la furia de mi madre- Ron lo evaluó y suspiro.

-como sea, no vayas si quieres, ¿Qué se supone que le diga a tu padre?-Harry negó.

-la verdad, mee entenderá, no se puede hacer nada mas-Ron negó.

-pues será mejor que le hables a tu "asistente personal" o tu segunda al mando como la llamas yo no pienso acercarme a ella- Harry levanto las cejas.

-¿Quién?-

-como que quien la perfecta Granger- Harry casi se atraganto.

-¿hermione?-Ron asintió

-si ella, esta loca y sabes que siempre que platicamos acabamos peleándonos, ayer me molesto cerca de 5 minutos preguntándome de tu estado y cuando la mande al demonio se dio la vuelta y me grito "inmaduro", la verdad no se porque la sigues teniendo contigo compañero, no tienes nada con ella y tampoco tiene carácter amistoso- Harry negó pero no pudo evitar emocionarse, por lo menos su amistad era la misma, claro si tomamos en cuenta que Ron y Hermione no se hablaban.

-es verdad Harry, sigo sin entender porque no tienes nada con la chica si no esta nada mal-dijo Neville. Pero antes siquiera de contestar se perdió en un extraño sopor.

_**Inicio flash back**_

_-sigo sin entender porque estudiaras una carrera tan "común"; si te lo propones llegarías incluso a tener una súper carrera-dijo Harry adolescente mientras que una chica castaña y delgada negaba con su cabeza._

_-mis padres no tienen suficiente dinero ¡tu lo sabes!, casi estamos en la quiebra y no pueden pagarme una "súper carrera" como tú la llamas-dijo la castaña mientras suspiraba, Harry negó._

_-yo podría ayudarte con eso, tu lo sabes, si hablo con mi padre estoy seguro que te ayudaría, ¡por dios! Que tu sueño no es una oficina, siempre te imagine como una revolucionaria amante de las normas y de las criaturas y la justicia.-la chica rio.-espera que aun no me haces olvidar tu conocida fundación en apoyo al bosque y desagrado hacia la tala inmoderada._

_-si y recuerdo que no conté con tu apoyo Harry-el chico rio._

_-¡claro que si! Me hiciste inscribirme en tu fundación y me convertiste en tu secretario ¡como llamas entonces a encadenarme a un árbol de ese estúpido bosque, que esta cerca de mi casa y nadie conoce!-dijo exasperado._

_-y te lo agradezco, gracias a ti, tu padre se dio cuenta y nos ayudo ¡deberías aprender algo de el!-el chico bufo._

_-¡se preocupaba por mi estado mental y físico! Llevaba como 5 horas encadenado-la castaña negó._

_-perro lo logramos Harry, ahora ese bosque es intocable-y rio feliz, el chico suspiro._

_-lo vez, tu eres feliz, ese tu ambiente, tienes tal corazón y odio hacia las injusticias, que siempre te imagine como alguien liberal incluso como alguna científica ¡pero no como una secretaria!-la chica negó._

_-ya esta tomada mi decisión, no porque vaya a estudiar algo así significa que dejare a un lado mis principios-el chico negó._

_-esta bien hermana, si tu así lo quieres-ella rio y le abrazo, por un momento nadie dijo nada hasta que la chica pego un brinco y viendo su reloj se apartó del azabache._

_-llego tarde, quede con Ginevra hace 10 minutos-el azabache bufo._

_-aun no entiendo cómo te hiciste amiga de ella-la chica rio._

_-Muy en el fondo tiene un gran corazón, tu sabes que no es mi mejor amiga y nuestros principios no son los mismos, pero a su manera es una buena persona-el chico bufo._

_-pues no me cabe duda que "esa buena persona" se la esconde muy en el fondo porque de ella no he visto mas que egocentrismo y superficialidad-la chica negó._

_-oh vamos, ya ha pasado un año ¿no puedes dejar de verla en el pasado?-el chico negó._

_-ella me hizo daño, no lo puedo olvidar._

_-tu también le hiciste daño Harry, no le debes olvidar-el chico bufo._

_-como sea, será mejor que te vayas-la chica bufo y besándole la mejilla se alejó._

_**Fin flash back**_

Harry parpadeo un poco enfocando la vista en sus 2 amigos que lo veian algo preocupados.

-esta bien, te creo, estas bastante distraído yo hablare con tu secretaria… perdón "tu asistente personal"-pero Harry no le hacia gran caso, siempre había viso a Hermione como alguien amante de las normas, pero era bien conocido por todos que tenia un gran corazón y se preocupaba por las criaturas mágicas; especialmente los elfos ¡era obvio que en este mundo también lo haría, y ya que se suponía que no existía las criaturas mágicas, por lo menos lo haría con las normales.

-dile que si tiene tiempo se pase en la noche por aquí, a visitarme-Ron asintió.

-si, si yo le aviso no te preocupes ¿algún otro recado jefe?-el azabache negó y después de unos minutos en silencio, Ron estirándose, se paro.

-es hora de irnos Nev-su amigo se paro y asintiendo paso al lado de Harry y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-que te mejores amigo-el chico asintió-¿Ron?-el pelirrojo lo vio-¿crees que podrías acercarme a mi trabajo?-el pelirrojo asintió. Y Harry sin poderlo evitar pegunto sin medir las consecuencias.

-¿a qué te dedicas Nev?-sus amigos lo voltearon a ver raro y Ron negando le palmeo la espalda.

-sí que estas mal compañero, ¿Cómo no acordarse de que nuestro muchacho trabajo en una "pequeña" compañía como ingeniero agrónomo? Tal vez debería llamar a tu madre-Harry negó rápidamente.

-no la pienso preocupar más, ustedes vayan en paz que yo en un rato hare mis cosas.-los 2 aun algo retinentes asintieron y abandonaron el lugar.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Harry y Ginny caminaban un tanto separados por las calles transitadas de la hermosa ciudad donde vivían, ella que no tenía más ropa que con la que había llegado ayer parecía realmente incomoda y el tranquilo mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-aun no puedo creer que Hermi sea tu secretaria-dijo ella, el asintió.

-por lo que se a Peter P no le gusta que la llamen así, y de alguna manera tiene razón, sea cual sean los estudios de Hermione su capacidad es mucho más grande, no dudes que sea mii consejera personal-ella rio.

-es lo mas probable, ¿sabes? Es bueno que el papel de "mujeriego" que se carga Peter P no interfiriera con su amistad-el asintió y observando a su alrededor descubrió un pequeño parque y tomando del codo a Ginny la llevo al lugar. El parque era hermoso, rodeado de árboles de gran grosor que en mayoría estaban quedando si hojas. Varios niños con sus familias estaban alrededor y adolescentes con sus novias se encontraban sentados bajo algún árbol. Simplemente parecía que veían en alguna pintura un hermoso paisaje de la vida común en Inglaterra.

-es hermoso-dijo ella mientras el azabache la abrazaba por la espalda, ella se alejó.

-¡alguien nos podría ver Harry!-el chico rio.

-no lo creo, en la calle era muy probable, pero aquí no, vamos amor que ya extrañaba abrazarte. Ella riendo se acercó y lo abrazo, por un momento no se separaron hasta que después de un tiempo el la alejo y tomo su mano empezando a caminar por un pequeño sendero.

Pronto llegaron a donde se suponía seria el centro del parque ya que estaba lleno de bancas y mesas donde muchas personas mayores jugaban ajedrez, ambos observaron el lugar y riendo se sentaron en una banca algo alejada.

-¿sabes? Dentro de lo que cabe no es tan malo este mundo-dijo ella. El rio.

-si dejamos de tomar en cuenta el que no tengamos magia y se supone que nos debemos odiar, si el mundo es bastante pasable.

-al menos todas las personas a las que queremos se encuentran a nuestro lado, están los gemelos, Sirius, Neville, Ron, mis padres TUS padre, incluso tienes un hermano. Solo faltaría Luna-el rio.

-y el profesor Lumpin, tampoco se nada de el -Ella cabeceo

-es verdad ¿crees que ya este con Tonks?-el negó.

-no lo se, espero que si, hoy tratare de preguntarle a Hermione-ella asintió.-¿crees que en este mundo exista Dumbledore?-la chica rio..

-de que existe, existe, pero de que este vivo lo dudo, tu sabes que los muggles viven mucho menos que los magos y en nuestro tiempo el director ya tendría unos 150 años.-el asintió.

Pero pronto se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de una chica a la cual no confundirían jamás en su vida; frente a ellos tenían a Luna, con su habitual cabello dorado y sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían perdidos en la nada, vestida de la manera más rara que hubieses visto. Con uno pantalones naranjas y una blusa blanca con dibujos brillantes, caminaba tranquila comiendo un helado. Los chicos no dijeron nada, solo se dedicaron a observarla fijamente, ella (tal vez sintiéndose observada) enfoco su vista hacia los muchachos y sonriendo como si se encontrara con 2 amigos de la infancia camino hacia la banca y se sentó al lado de Harry, que de alguna manera no dejaba de observarle.

-hola-dijo con su habitual tono soñador-¿Quiénes sois ustedes?-Harry perdió el aire, Luna en cualquier dimensión resultaba única y especial, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acercaba a un par de desconocidos que la observaban y les preguntaba sus nombres?. Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

-me llamo Ginny y el es Harry ¿y tu?-la chica los observo evaluándolos y después asintió.

-soy Luna Lovegood-ambos asintieron-note que me observaban pero nunca los había visto por aquí y este parque es mi segundo hogar-Ginny y Harry sonrieron por la manera en que la chica sabia ser franca y directa.

-en realidad es la primera vez que venimos, es un parque hermoso-dijo Ginny, ella asintió.

-lo sé, mi padre me traía aquí cuando era pequeña, y me sentaba en alguno de los grandes árboles mientras me contaba cuentos de fantasía-Ginny asintió.

-eso es hermoso ¿sabes? Yo sigo yendo a un lago donde jugaba con todos mis hermanos de niña, siempre me recuerda cosas hermosas-por alguna razón Ginny se sintió cómoda y segura con Luna, no sintió la ya conocida sensación de encontrarse con algún desconocido y por eso no le incomodaba hablar con ella de cosas como esas cuando se suponía que apenas se conocía.

-¿son novios?-pregunto y ambos chicos se voltearon a ver cuando después Harry negó.

-en realidad somos amigos-dijo el.

-oh, que lastima, tengo un buen ojo interno y en el momento en que los vi me di cuenta que ustedes harían una pareja perfecta. Aunque no entiendo porque se empeñan en ocultar su amor ¿saben? Yo una vez pinte una escena de 2 chicos enamorados caminando en un día de invierno, la idea la saque de una vieja foto de mi padre donde sale con mi madre poco antes de que muriera-dijo la chica y ambos se dieron cuenta al instante de que la chica sabía que entre ellos había algo mas pero no diría nada.

-¿eres pintora?-dijo Harry a lo que la rubia solo asintió.

-y escritora aunque doy clases particulares de pintura, ¿saben un pintor no gana mucho-dijo y los chicos asintieron. La verdad es que no esperaban nada menos de Luna.

-¿y ustedes?-dijo. Ambos se voltearon a ver.

-yo soy una especie de ejecutivo en la empresa de mi padre-dijo Harry.

-¿corporaciones Potter & Black?-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Cómo sabes?-dijo.

-oh bien creo que cualquiera que sepa leer te conoce, sales mucho en las revistas junto a chicas hermosas, yo no las leo mucho de ese tipo de revistas de chismes pero en un tiempo trabaje en un ensayo para la pequeña editorial de mi padre sobre la superficialidad y el mundo material en que vivimos y leí bastantes revistas de ese tipo, en cada una salías con una nueva conquista-el bufo.-parece que ya no te gusta mucho esa vida-dijo la rubia.

-¿nunca has sentido que vives una vida que no es tuya?-la chica después de pensárselo negó- hace exactamente 3 días que yo me siento así, me agobia todo lo que hago y la manera en la que actuó- la chica no dijo nada.

-suele suceder, ¿sabes? La vida es un ir y venir de emociones y circunstancias y la gente es metamorfosis en todas sus formas, porque todas las personas Harry, somos inmaduros que con el paso del tiempo y las experiencias maduramos y dejamos salir nuestro verdadero ser; así como la oruga que de ser un animal (para muchos considerado rastrero) en algún momento de su vida emprende un camino hacia su verdadero ser y en entra en una etapa de metamorfosis, dando como resultado al bello a u hermoso ser, su espíritu veredero, de colores y vistos llamativos.-termino la chica con una risa musical, Harry solo mantenía la boca abierta y Ginny sonreía.

-tienes razón, ¿sabes? Siento que vivo una vida que no es mía y me he dado cuenta de lo superficial que soy igual que Harry, incluso he llegado a llamar a mi otra yo "Ginevra"-dijo Ginny, porque de alguna manera se sentía tan bien estar con Luna, como si de alguna manera los entendiera y apoyara. Luna siempre había sido mística y única, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

-todos somos un espejo de nuestro mismo ser-dijo la rubia y en los rostros de sus receptores se formó la duda, la chica al darse cuenta suspiro—mi madre solía decirme mucho esa frase, ella era científica y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en su laboratorio, tenía 9 años cuando murió, pero al menos sé que murió haciendo lo que más amaba; ella experimentaba con sustancias peligrosas, nocivas para el ser humano, al final inhalo alguno de sus materiales y acabo muerta al instante. Antes de que muriera no se cansaba de repetirme esa frase "todos somos un espejo de nuestro mismo ser" ella decía que la mayoría de las personas estaban tan preocupadas por el que dirán y se ocupaban tanto en caer bien y formar parte "de" que llegaban incluso a olvidarse de ellos mismo y acababan convirtiéndose en su propia sombra, viviendo su vida a la milésima de como la deberían de vivir. Siempre viendo todo como en un espejo, convirtiéndose en una pequeñísima parte de su verdadero ser, asciendo las cosas al revés y creyendo y viviendo sueños que no eran suyos-los chicos que le prestaban toda su atención asintieron, captando y entendiendo solo la mitad de lo que Luna les había explicado.

-eres muy lista, como una filosofa-dijo Harry y Luna rio.

-la humildad es una virtud, creo que todos somos listos y especiales a nuestra manera, yo simplemente digo y reflexiono en lo que creo y no me dejo guiar por "el que dirán", tal vez ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo y dejar el miedo atrás, harían una hermosa pareja.

-es difícil Luna-Dijeron a la vez los chicos y por unos cuantos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que luna sacando su celular vio la hora y se paro con agilidad.

-llegó tarde, un gusto conocerlos-dijo y los chicos se parar obstruyéndole el paso, con esta chica se habían sentido demasiado a gusto no podían dejarla ir sin saber exactamente como volverla a encontrar.

-un gusto conocerte, nos gustaría platicar algún otro día ¿crees que se podría?—la chica los observo y asintió feliz.

-¿Cómo amigos?—dijo, ellos asintieron.

-oficialmente serás nuestra mejor amiga—dijo Ginny.

-yo nunca he tenido amigos—asevero la rubia.

-pues ahora tienes 2 grandes amigos—dijo Harry y la chica asintió feliz.

-¿les doy mi número de teléfono?-ambos asintieron y Ginny sacando su celular se lo paso a Harry para que lo apuntara. Cuando la rubia a cabo les sonrió y con la mirada perdida les dijo adiós con la mano mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos, cuando llevaba varios metros alejada de los muchachos volteo por sobre su hombre y diciendo tan bajito que apenas alcanzaron a escuchar "¿saben? El amor siempre triunfa, solo hay que tener fe y creer en la magia del corazón" y sin más se volteó y siguió caminando.

**Muy bien por fin les traigo nuevo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero tengo que estudiar Química, necesito pasar la materia.**

**Espero y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y haya podido poner en alto el nombre de "Luna" ella es uno de mis personajes más queridos de la saga, se me hace con un alma tan pura y una visión mucho más grande de la realidad, que debo admitir me identifico con ella. **

**Aclaración 1: siempre imagine que Hermione sería una persona tipo revolucionaria que protegería a las criaturas y amante de los animales. La puse como secretaria porque me gusta la idea de que sea una de las mejores amigas de Peter Potter pero como ya lo menciones, ella es una chica multiusos y tengo planeado para ello un sinfín de aventuras en donde trata de salvar al mundo. **

**Aclaración 2: Luna es pintora y escritora porque siento que se desarrollaría mucho mejor, como dije ella tiene una visión del mundo mucho más abstracta y una imaginación inigualable.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personaje y la historia en general es de nuestra querida JK yo solo me divierto con los personajes**

**Nyra Potter: hola! Gracias por comentar y desearme suerte (aun no presento el bendito examen, espero poder pasar y dedicarme en cuerpo y alma al fic) espero y este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. ¿Qué te parece la pareja Luna/Neville? Espero tu respuesta. **

**Satorichiva: tienes razón Nuestro Peter P es buen; igual que Ginevra solo que las circunstancias en que crecieron han sido diferentes. En cuanto a lo Hermione, tienes razón pero es que se me complicaba bastante que tuviera otro trabajo, ya que siendo la secretaria de nuestro azabache puede ayudarle bastante ahora que él no sabe nada de la empresa. ¿Tú que propones que deba estudiar? Es que la verdad como abogada no me gusta mucho (ya sabrás porque cuando lo diga al final del capi). Cuídate y espero tu comentario.**

**Rozidito Azul: si, la verdad es que Luna me costó algo de trabajo, se me hace un personaje memorable que merecía un trabajo a su altura. Y tienes razón con Hermione, la verdad es que no lo habia pensado de esa forma, pero todo tiene una razón, ahorita que Harry no sabe nada de nada de su trabajo, su amiga será un gran apoyo por el trabajo tan cercano que tener al de él; pero ¿tú que propones? Y en el siguen capitulo aba más de la graciosa familia de Peter P aunque aquí también hago una pequeña referencia a ellos.**

**Kisa kunchiky: gracias, darle vida a Luna me ponía un poco nerviosa pero creo que lo logre. En este capítulo hare referencia a la amistad de Harry y Hermione espero que me haya quedado más o menos respetable.**

_Capitulo anterior_

_-pues ahora tienes 2 grandes amigos—dijo Harry y la chica asintió feliz._

_-¿les doy mi número de teléfono?-ambos asintieron y Ginny sacando su celular se lo paso a Harry para que lo apuntara. Cuando la rubia a cabo les sonrió y con la mirada perdida les dijo adiós con la mano mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos, cuando llevaba varios metros alejada de los muchachos volteo por sobre su hombre y diciendo tan bajito que apenas alcanzaron a escuchar "¿saben? El amor siempre triunfa, solo hay que tener fe y creer en la magia del corazón" y sin más se volteó y siguió caminando._

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

-tal vez sea mejor que me vaya Harry—dijo Ginny mientras sentada en la sala del departamento del azabache comía comida china, el negó.

-¿Cómo piensas llegar Ginny?—dijo

-no eres el único que se aprendido su dirección—dijo

-pues no, tú te quedaras aquí conmigo, tanto nos costó juntarnos para que al final nos volvamos a separar—Ginny rio sarcástica

-¿y cómo explicaras a Hermione que tu archienemiga este sentada comiendo arroz con unos palitos en tu sala?—en azabache sin poderlo evitar rio.

-te esconderás en mi cuarto como en la mañana—ella hizo un puchero.

-no soy una ladrona y será aburrido—Harry volvió a reír.

-piensa en lo que vendrá después, ya sabes tú y yo, en la cama…-ella se estremeció sin poderlo evitar y se acercó a él.

-¿sabes que es lo único que me gusta de ti en esta nueva faceta? que eres un descarado—el azabache rio.

- ¿debería darte las gracias?—ella negó y acercándose a el empezó a besarle el cuello. Pronto las cosas pasaron a otro nivel y Harry soltando un sonido l la tomo del hombro y alzándola se recostó en el sillón aprisionándola. Pero parecía que las cosas nunca les salían bien y siempre serian interrumpidos por que justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Ellos ni lentos ni perezosos se pararon respirando agitadamente y Ginny demostrando su poca paciencia en ese tipo de situaciones le dirigió una última mirada a Harry y corrió hacia el cuarto.

El azabache respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de pararse tratando de acomodar se rebelde pelo, maldiciendo por dentro a quien fuera que se hubiese atrevido a interrumpirlo.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido y ver la cara de una preocupada Hermione que le observaba de arriba abajo como cerciorándose de su estado. El hizo lo mismo suavizando al acto su semblante, la chica que tenía frente a ella no había cambiado casi nada, su cabello seguía siendo de ese bonito color castaño esponjado, lleno de risos que en su caso estaban mucho más manejables. Ella después de asegurarse de su estado le sonrió.

-me tenías preocupada—dijo aun parada en la puerta, y el dándose cuenta se hizo a un paso dejándola pasar.

-pues ya vez que estoy bien ¿Ron te hizo llegar mi mensaje?—la chica que en ese momento caminaba a la sala se quedó observando los 2 platos de comida que yacían en la mesita.

-estabas con alguien—dijo evadiendo su pregunta, a Harry casi se la va el color ¡sí que eran despistados!

-¡NO!-grito y ella le observo preocupada, el suspiro y aclarándose la garganta se apresuró a remediar su error.—en realidad compre comida para… nosotros 2 y tenía tanta hambre que no pude evitar tomar de ambos platos—Hermi no era ninguna tonta y aun que la respuesta de Harry no la convenció del todo la dejo pasar.

-no te hubieses molestado, ya comí como sea, ¿Dónde tienes tus maldito celular? Te he estado tratando de llamar—el azabache no supo que decir, el ni siquiera sabía que contaba con celular.

-no tengo la menor idea hermana—ella rodo los ojos.

-sigues igual de descuidado, búscalo a ver si lo encuentras por ahí, mañana tendrás que comprare uno nuevo—el asintió; y contestando tu antigua pregunta, si el estúpido de Weasley me aviso aunque hubiese deseado que mejor me llamaras o le encargaras a otro el aviso, el no fue del todo amble—dijo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento. El sin poder evitar pregunto.

-¿a qué te refieres?—ella bufo.

-a lo mismo de siempre, yo venía de sacar unas copias cuando me lo encontré entrando al ascensor ¡es inconcebible que nadie le diga nada por que llegue tan tarde! Pero bueno cuando entre me dijo con su común tono acido que tú no ibas a ir ya que irías al doctor, yo preocupada sabiendo que ayer te habías desmayado le pregunte qué, que te pasaba y él me dijo que si quería saber te buscara hoy en la tarde porque él no era ningún médico ni mensajero y… para no hacértela más larga todo acabó en una de nuestras comunes peleas. De todos modos ¿Qué tienes Harry? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?—el chico se removió incómodo.

-tal parece que vivo en estrés, quiere me tome las cosas más con calma y trate de respirar un poco—la castaña arrugo el ceño.

-te lo he estado advirtiendo Harry, no te estreses tanto, pero a ti te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra, hasta que te pasan estas cosas es cuando de verdad tomas en serio tu salud—el chico bufo y se removió un poco incómodo, mientras la castaña suspirando inspecciono la sala.

-tal parece que Weasley si me cree mensajera porque antes de salir me alcanzo y me dijo que te dijera que no iba a llegar, se iba con alguna de sus mujeres, como sea no te iba a contar nada pero es bueno que sepas que tienes la noche libre. Y antes de que te atrevas a empezar a cuestionarme, yo ya me encargue de la mayoría de trabajo que tenías pendiente hoy y por cierto los balances de cuentas de la corporación de Japón me llego hoy.—Harry apenas le pudo seguir el ritmo, vaya que la castaña no había cambiado para nada su forma de ser— por cierto, ya he sacado las copias de los expediente que me pediste, también he hecho la cita con el señor Jonks… ¿Qué es eso?—dijo, y el chico que desde hacía un minuto solo asentía a lo dicho por la castaña enfoco la vista a lo que su amiga apuntaba, encontrándose con un bolso femenino ¡era el de Ginny! Su amiga ni corta ni perezosa se paró con gracia y tomando el bolso lo observo.—bueno, aunque no me considero una experta en esto de la moda hay que admitir que este bolso es lindo ¿Quién fue la idiota del día?— Harry la observo sin saber qué hacer.

-en, en realidad no la conozco bien, fui a un café y la conocí—la chica negó y aventando el bolso en la mesilla se sentó de nuevo junto al azabache.

-entiendo que la palabra compromiso no tenga ningún significado en tu mundo, pero debes de tener cuidad Harry, te podría dar alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual—el chico solo sintió su cara un poco enrojecer.

-no… yo… yo este ¡yo me protejo!—la chica solo bufo.

-si te proteges como a la mitad de las personas que contraen una enfermedad sexual, ¡no! En serio Harry, yo sé que tu vida es libertina y no conoces limites pero debes de tener cuidado—el pobre azabache que sentía que el regaño no se lo merecía solo asintió—me preocupas hermanito—y la castaña se le acerco y le abrazo, el azabache le correspondió.

-el sábado abra una campaña en contra de las empresas que utilizan a los animales como conejillos de indias para sus productos ¿iras?-el chico solo asintió.

-si tú me llevas acepto—ella rio y separándose de él le dedico una sonrisa mientras nuevamente se abrazaba a él.

-quien iba a imaginar que nosotros 2 terminaríamos como mejores amigos, aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos…-pero el azabache dejo de escucharla porque se perdió en su propia cabeza.

_**Inicio flash back**_

_El salón de clases estaba casi repleto de jóvenes que no pasaban de los 15 años, y un chico azabache, delgado pero musculoso y con una mirada altiva entro en el aula inspeccionándola viendo que ya solo quedaban de los últimos asientos, entonces sonriendo se dirijio a la ultima de las filas. No paso mucho cuando después entro una chica menuda, con cabello alborotado y castaño que parecía aber sufrido una crisis de nervio, y que al ver la aula casi llena suspiro y caminando sse sentó al lado de Harry. El chico que desde esos años se creía todo un galán y siempre buscaba la forma de conquistar a cuanta mujer le gustara, evalúo a la castaña. Sin contar se rebelde cabello la chica era bastante bonita._

_-hola—dijo el azabache poniendo su mejor sonrisa, la castaña que parecía bastante nerviosa lo volteo a ver—mi nombre es Harry Potter ¿Cuál es el tuyo hermosa?—la castaña que seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos se ruborizo pero en vez de sonreír arrugo su seño._

_-Hermione Granger—dijo en tono seco pero formal._

_-hermoso nombre, para hermosa chica, pero debo decir que nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?—la castaña solo bajo la cabeza pero rápidamente la levanto orgullosa._

_-este es mi tercer año—el chico solo abrió los ojos._

_-¿y porque no te había visto por aquí si eres tan hermosa?—la castaña suspiro pero después lanzo una mirada feroz._

_-escucha, y escúchalo bien, yo no soy una de las idiotas que se derriten por una mirada tuya, de Weasley o de Logombortton; así que apreciaría que no me dirigieras la palabra—el azabache en vez de sentirse ofendido rio._

_-así que yo no te conozco pero tú a mi si, vaya, vaya tal vez si eres una de "esas idiotas"—la castaña bufo._

_-no me compares Potter que yo aspiro a mucho más que solo una noche contigo, y no te sientas tan importante que no hay persona en este internado que no sepa de ustedes—el chico volvió a reír._

_-¿en serio llevas tres años aquí? ¿Cómo es que pasaste inadvertida todo este tiempo?—la castaña rodo los ojos._

_-eres muy pretencioso ¿sabes?—el chico asintió—Pues llevo 3 años aquí y aunque no lo creas he estado en los mejores promedios, aunque supongo que eso a ti no te importa ¿verdad?—el azabache rio—como sea, el que no me hayas conocido antes no es ni tu culpa ni la mía y créeme que así es mejor, así que te agradecería que no me hablaras más de lo estrictamente necesario en clases.—el azabache en vez de sentirse ofendido rio con ganas._

_-eres muy lógica ¿verdad? Pues te diré que me gustan los retos y parece que tú lo eres muñeca —ella bufo._

_-trate de ser amable contigo pero veo que tú eres necio, mira te aclarare 2 cosas; primera no me llames muñeca y segundo no me interesas sentimentalmente así que ahórrate tus ridículas frases—el rio._

_-bueno, entonces dejando a un lado mis tontos intentos de conquista ¿me aceptarías como amigo?—ella negó._

_-tú no tienes aligas—el absintio_

_-siempre hay una primera vez ¿entonces? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?—ella después de inspeccionarlo sonrió._

_-no me dejaras en paz ¿cierto?—el rio._

_-correcto—y ella también rio._

_-entonces acepto, seremos amigos._

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_La verdad es que en la chica de cabello salvaje (aunque no era muy bonita a su parecer) le había presentado un reto, ella había dicho que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero para el eso resultaba aún más interesante y es por eso que le había pedido ser amigos, así sería más fácil conquistarla. Perro se equivocado no solo Hermione había sido toda una sorpresa, sino que al pasar el tiempo había descubierto que ella era genial y escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser, y que en poco se había convertido en la pequeña hermana que el siempre habría deseado._

_Era verdad que en muchos casos Hermione resultaba exasperante, con su fría lógica y obsesión por los estudios y la excelencia académica, pero siempre estaba para él._

_Ella se jactaba de ser una de las mejores alumnas de todo la escuela y era verdad, su amiga era un ser con un coeficiente intelectual por encima del normal; pero aunque para muchos no era más que una ratón de biblioteca insufrible, él sabía que la chica suponía mucho más. Con su gran corazón y capacidad de amar Hermione era capaz de proteger y denunciar a todo aquello que para ella representara una injusticia. Harry siempre la había visto como una revolucionaria silenciosa, presenté en todo tipo de campañas y manifestaciones contra aquellos que hacían daño a los animales y seres vivos en común. Era todo un personaje que se refugiaba en la coraza de persona lógica y fría que se había creado._

_Él la conocía, ella nunca había tenido amigos, el azabache había asido la primera persona en el que la chica había confiado, Hermione era simplemente especial a su manera, su hermana y la quería con ese cariño fraternal con el que gozaban las personas más cercanas a él. Tal vez por eso con el paso del tiempo sería capaz de apoyarla en todas sus locuras…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-¡No somos dueños de la naturaleza!—gritaba Hermione mientras junto con otras personas sostenía un cartel donde se leía "la tala inmoderada de árboles generara nuestro fin". Ella vestía un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa blanca donde se leía la mima frase que en el cartel y se apreciaba la imagen de un bosque. Las personas a su alrededor gritaban lo mismo mientras personas de pequeños periódicos tomaban fotos y entrevistaban a los denegados protectores de la naturaleza. De repente caminando llego un chico con rebelde cabello azabache que al ver a la castaña gritando y sosteniendo el cartel se rio con ganas llamando la atención de más de uno y entre ellos a su amiga que al verlo sonrió y revolviendo en su bolsa saco una camisa igual a la de ella._

_-¡hey! Que empezaba a creer que me abandonarías—dijo la castaña dándole la camisa, él la observo y encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara se quitó la que traía y se puso aquella prenda—eres un descarado.—el rio_

_-gracias, tú también eres una gran persona… pero olvidándolo ¿en serio creíste que te abandonarían? No me perdería esto ni aunque me pagaran—ella rio con ganas._

_-sí; sí. Como sea no tardan en venir las máquinas y los trabajadores para cortar los arboles así que te propuse para el trabajo más importante en toda esta manifestación—y el azabache por primera vez dejo de sonreír y la observo con miedo._

_-¿a qué te refieres exactamente?-ella rio y tomándole la mano lo llevo hasta en medio de la manifestación, donde estaba erguido en su majestuosidad un gran árbol._

_-oh en realidad no tendrás que hacer mucho, solo pararte ahí, frente al árbol y dejar que te amarre con eso—dijo apuntando a unas cadenas, el chico se zafo con agilidad y camino unos pasos atrás._

_-claro que no Hermione estás loca si crees que lo hare—la chica rio._

_-oh entonces debo de ser una demente porque te aseguro que lo harás, me la debes y lo sabes así que mueve tu trasero y deja que te encadene al árbol que si no olvídate de que te ayude con prestándote la mayoría de mis apuntes—el azabache no pudo con esa lógica y suspirando después de una batalla interior se dejó encadenar, maldiciendo a su fuero interno por ser tan flojo en ese tipo de cosas._

_Pero si creen que todo acabo ahí no lo hizo, el pobre Harry duro cerca de 5 horas encerrado hasta que desesperado y con ganas de llorar sabiendo que su vida corría peligro cuando los hombres que trabajaban en el lugar se habían hartado y habían sacado unas siniestras sierras amenazando a los adolescentes que se negaban a irse. Con problemas saco su celular y después de sufrir múltiples heridas en el brazo lo logro y desangrado llamo a su padre pidiéndole clemencia..._

_Lo siguiente sin duda fue lo más cómico._

_-¿bueno?—dijo una voz tranquila y Harry al borde del colapso con heridas en los brazos y pies punzantes casi lanzo un grito de euforia al escuchar la voz de su padre._

_-papa, ayúdame por favor—dijo Harry._

_-¡¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué… Que tienes?—y si el azabache se encontrara en otra situación hubiese reído por el tono preocupado de su padre._

_-estoy… estoy en una manifestación con Hermione en pro de los arboles ¡papa estoy atado a un árbol! Y un trabajador loco nos amenaza con una sierra que aún no ha puesto a funcionar—por un minuto nadie hablo y el chico pensó que su padre se había desmayado del susto hasta que después se escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas._

_-¡no puede ser!_

_-no es juego, en serio estoy desesperado levo 5 horas encadenado ¡5 horas!—del otro lado se volvieron a escuchar unas sonoras carcajadas._

_-amo a esa chica, ¿Dónde estás hijo mío?—el chico bufo._

_-en el bosque que está cerca de casa, aquel donde nos llevabas de niños de día de campo—._

_-voy en un minuto—dijo y sin esperar respuesta colgó._

_Lo de mas es historia, después de unos cuantos minutos llego James y haciéndose notar dijo que el mismo presentaría una demanda en contra de la empresa que se encargaba de talar árboles inmoderadamente y que su empresa se encargaría de plantar árboles._

_Todo hubiese acabado ahí de no ser porque James Potter no iba solo, lo acompañaban sus inseparables amigos Remus y Sirius a parte de su hermano que en vez de ayudarle a ser libre. Se bufaron de el y se rieron divertidos diciendo que ya nunca sería el mismo de siempre para después tomarle fotos como si se tratara de una exhibición, solo y acompañado diciendo que jamás tendrían una oportunidad similar. Y cuando acabaron de explotar la precaria situación en la que se encontraba Harry por fin lo desamarraron._

_**Fin flash back**_

Harry parpadeo preocupado ¿Cuánto habría durado esta vez su recuerdo? Y cuando trato de pararse se dio cuenta de la figura que descansaba a su lado, tomando como almohada a su hombro.

Hermione dormía plácidamente, lo más seguro fue que cuando dejo de hablar se quedó tan sumida en sus pensamientos como el si percatarse de él letargo en el que se encontraba su amigo y divagando había terminado dormida.

Entonces con cuidado se fue parando hasta que se libró de la castaña, que dormida como estaba se le hizo un verdadero delito despertarla y acomodándola la recostó en el sillón.

Y caminando se dirigió a su cuarto donde abrió lentamente para encontrarse con una habitación en penumbras, en la que después de alumbrar descubrió una pequeña figura menuda dormida en la ancha cama. Su pelirroja había acabado en los brazos de Morfeo tal vez esperando a que el terminara de hablar con Hermione, y para ser honesto lucia como un ángel; sonriendo en sueños pero sin dejar (a su parecer) de lucir como una verdadera diosa; porque mientras Hermione le producía un sentimiento fraternal, su pelirroja era eso y mucho más, la quería; no la amaba con todo su ser, ella era su alma gemela; su amante, su compañera de la vida y su mejor amiga.

Y acercándosele él la beso en la frente para después zarandearla con suavidad. Ella que al principio se mostró reticente a abrir los ojos al final lo hizo y al ver a su azabache se acercó y le beso.

-¿Qué te dijo Hermione?—el chico rio.

-nada esencial la verdad es que no escuche la mitad de lo que me dijo, me perdí en uno de los recuerdos de Peter Potter—ella frunció el ceño y se paró con agilidad.

-¿Qué viste?—el rio.

-oh solo la manera en que nos conocimos Hermione y yo, tal parece que yo trate de conquistarla y ella se negó, al final acabamos como amigos ¡ah! Y también reviví una de las manifestaciones a donde llevo Hermione a Peter Potter, parece que nuestra castaña sigue en contra de las injusticias y apoya a las causas justas, como sea; fue divertido mi homologo acabo encadenado a un árbol por 5 horas—la chica rio para después ponerse seria.

-¿y Ron?-.

-tal parece que tiene una cita, pero no te emociones que no estamos solos, Hermione se quedó dormida y está en el sillón. Ella rápidamente corrió hacia la sala seguida de su novio después por su novio que se había quedado buscando alguna manta para su amiga.

Ginny se encontraba observando a su amiga a quien ya le había quitado sus zapatos.

-no ha cambiado nada amor—el rio.

-no, la verdad es que no y acercándose a ella le cubrió con la manta y acomodo sus risos en una almohada.

-vámonos pequeña que en la mañana nos quedamos en algo pendiente—ella rio y se dejó guiar por la mano de su novio.

-Harry, con Hermione aquí no podremos hacer nada—el rio.

-claro que sí, solo nos ocuparemos de poner seguro a la puerta y asunto arreglado que aquí no existe una varita que con simpe magia puede hacer que las puertas se habrán.

-¿Qué pasara con tu trabaj0o mañana Harry?—el chico levanto los hombros.

-ya nos las arreglaremos…

**¡Ya he activado los reviews anónimos para todos aquellos que quieran opinar y no cuenten con una cuenta en esta bendita página lo hagan!**

**Bueno, he acabado un nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya resolví el misterio de la amistad de Hermione y Harry.**

**Tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes ¿Qué les parece la pareja Neville/Luna? Para mi es mi favorita, pero no se ustedes.**

**Por cierto todas ustedes me cuestionaron el porqué de que nuestra Hermi tenga un trabajo tan pequeño. Bueno pues en realidad si me lo llegue a plantear y planeaba que ella fuera una abogada pero aparte de que sería más difícil meterla en la historia mi maestro de Formación Ciudadana (que era un abogado) me dejo una mala visión de ellos (y es sin lucro de ofender) yo sé que existen abogados muy buenos pero así como me dijo mi horrible maestro, los abogados de alguna manera u otra tiene que defender a quien lo contrate sea culpable o inocente.**

**Como sea, le daré otro trabajo más relacionado a lo que se dedica. En el siguiente capítulo Ron descubrirá a su "némesis" dormida en el sillón de la su sala ¿Qué pasara?**


End file.
